


Sweet Home Chicago

by Aniel_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniel_x/pseuds/Aniel_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chicago 1940.<br/>A Dean Winchester, poliziotto di ventotto anni, viene tolto il caso della vita, a cui lavorava ormai da anni. Ma ha una nuova pista che lo condurrà nel luogo più blues di tutta la città.<br/>Incontrare un certo sassofonista e trovarlo "vagamente interessante" non era di certo nei suoi piani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning Blues

 

  
**CAPITOLO 1**  
[Good Morning Blues](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nkBOfjTWvA)  

  
La vita a Chicago non era poi così facile come molti pensavano: quanti turisti Dean vedeva arrivare, le donne con lunghi abiti scintillanti, gli uomini con sorrisi che sembravano dire " _ehi, guardatemi! Questa è una svolta nella mia vita_ ". Ma non lo era. Non lo era mai, almeno non per chi avesse gli occhi per vedere e, a quanto sembrava Dean Winchester, in quel posto fatto di musica celestiale e false promesse, era uno dei pochi.  
Quel venerdì mattina la stazione di polizia era quasi deserta. Il comizio del sindaco sarebbe iniziato di lì a poco e nessuno dei pochi presenti si stupì quando Dean entrò dalla porta, lasciando scivolare il cappotto lungo le spalle e lanciandolo senza troppe cortesie sulla propria scrivania.  
«Ma oggi non è la tua giornata libera?» domandò Ash, senza guardarlo, mentre rimetteva al proprio posto un numero indefinito di scartoffie.  
«Non avete bisogno di una mano?» domandò il ragazzo, liberandosi anche del cappello.  
«Sì, ho bisogno di una mano, ma è il tuo giorno libero Winchester. Prenditi una pausa, fatti un giro, vai a donne, fai tutto quello che fanno i ragazzi della tua età.»  
Dean rise sonoramente e rubò la tazza di caffè dalla scrivania dell'altro. Affrontavano quella discussione quasi tutte le mattine e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi quando i suoi colleghi avrebbero mollato il colpo. Odiava dover dare spiegazioni, odiava giustificarsi.  
In verità amava il suo lavoro e, avendo una motivazione concreta a disposizione, proprio non ce la faceva a staccare la spina, anche se per poche ore.  
«Sto bene» rispose, richiamando la risposta che forniva puntualmente ogni mattina. «So che pensi che abbia bisogno di uno strizzacervelli, ma sto bene.»  
Ash scosse il capo, esasperato. «So che stai bene, non fai che ripeterlo ogni fottuta mattina. Dico soltanto che se dormissi un po' di più o uscissi da questa fogna per divertirti di tanto in tanto non ti ucciderebbe.»  
«Grazie per l'interessamento, _tesoro._ Vedrò che posso fare, tu non aspettarmi alzata comunque.» ghignò di risposta, beccandosi un pugno poco gentile sulla spalla.  
«Sai cosa ti dico? Fottiti Winchester. Non sono tua madre. Fai un po' il cazzo che ti pare, quando ti troveremo morto in fosso potrò dire di aver fatto tutto il possibile.» sbottò, dirigendosi verso l'uscita. «Non ti dirò più nulla. Mai più nulla.»  
Ma non era vero.  
Dean trovava quelle conversazioni estremamente divertenti, forse perché si chiudevano costantemente con un Ash incazzato che lasciava la stazione per poi tornare dopo una decina di minuti con la colazione per tutti. Era un tipo particolare: quando arrestava qualcuno comprava ciambelle, quando archiviava i casi si sdraiava sulla scrivania, quando si incazzava andava a recuperare la colazione per tutto il distretto. Non era passato molto tempo prima che ogni essere umano della stazione lo obbligasse ad incazzarsi.  
«Dean?» lo chiamò Garth dalla propria postazione.  
Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Gesù, Garth! Vuoi buttare quello schifo di calzino? Ma quanti anni hai?»  
«Sono stato dalle mie nipotine prima di venire a lavoro, idiota.» rispose Garth, piccato. «E poi è divertente...»  
«Cosa vuoi Garth?»  
«Il capo sapeva che saresti venuto. Vuole parlarti... è nel suo ufficio. Fossi in te mi preparerei...»  
Dean lo superò, sbuffando. «Non ti stanchi mai di parlare, eh?» ringhiò, aprendo la porta dell'ufficio del capo per poi chiudersela alle spalle.  
L'ufficio del capo era piccolo e molto buio, raramente aveva visto le finestre aperte lì dentro. Non che a Dean importasse molto, non era sua abitudine consigliare agli altri come gestire le proprie cose o la propria vita. Stranamente però nessuno era della sua stessa opinione e il più delle volte si trovava circondato da moralisti del cazzo che volevano aiutarlo ad uscire dal tunnel delle sue ossessioni, magari trovare una brava donna da portare all'altare e con la quale sfornare un paio di marmocchi.  
Nessuno aveva capito che Dean, nel tunnel, ci stava benissimo. Era come se fosse nato per quello, per indagare, percuotere e sbattere dentro più criminali possibili. Il motivo che lo aveva spinto ad iniziare era irrilevante, soprattutto per lui, eppure ogni fottuta persona della sua vita preferiva ricordargli giorno per giorno quell'input che lo aveva trasformato in quello che era, come se fosse necessario. E non lo era.  
Dean voleva solo fare il suo lavoro come gli era stato insegnato e adesso che era così vicino a scoprire la verità, sicuramente non avrebbe fatto un passo indietro. _E fanculo se gli altri pensano che sia pazzo, non mi interessa._  
«Non ti hanno insegnato a bussare?» domandò il capo, piatto, sfogliando pigramente alcuni rapporti.  
«No, direi di no.» rispose Dean, accomodandosi. «Avanti, sono pronto. Mi hai chiamato per questo, no? Facciamo in fretta, ho altro da fare.»  
«Maledizione Dean! Credi che sia un gioco? Qualche mese fa hai rischiato di lasciarci la pelle per colpa di quel figlio di puttana e adesso fai come se niente fosse?»  
«Ho delle prove, delle piste da seguire. Sto lavorando come mai in vita mia e sono così vicino, dannazione! Così vicino...»  
L'altro sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. «Lo so, Dean. Lo so. Ma voglio che tu ti prenda del tempo lontano da _lui._ Ti assegno un altro caso.»  
Il ragazzo scattò in piedi facendo cadere la sedia sul pavimento con un tonfo rumoroso. Piantò entrambe le mani sulla scrivania, trattenendo l'impulso di afferrare e lanciare qualcosa contro il muro.  
«No, non puoi farmi questo» sussurrò. «Non adesso.»  
«Da quanto non dormi per più di quattro ore, eh? Da quanto non esci a farti bella bevuta? Persino Sam riesce a staccarsi da questa merda nonostante quello che è successo a Jessica.»  
«Oh, quindi tu credi che la prenderà bene?» domandò ironico. «Sam non lascerà mai il caso e nemmeno io. Troverò quel bastardo e pagherà per quello che ha fatto a tutte quelle donne, per quello che ha fatto a Jessica e, nel caso te lo fossi dimenticato, per quello che ha fatto alla mamma, _signore._ »  
«Non osare parlarmi in questo modo, ti avverto.»  
«O altrimenti cosa fai, _papà_? Possiamo finalmente prenderlo, possiamo mettere fine a tutto lo schifo che ha causato.»  
John Winchester si alzò dalla propria poltrona e guardò il figlio con apprensione, come non faceva ormai da anni. «Voglio che tu abbandoni questo caso per un po', me ne occuperò io fino a quando non sarai nelle condizioni...»  
« _Condizioni?_ » lo interruppe Dean, alzando la voce. «Lo so che credi che sia pazzo, ossessionato e tutte queste cazzate ma sto bene, sono perfettamente in grado di gestirlo!»  
«No! Non lo sei!» sbottò John, battendo un pugno sulla scrivania. «Posso affidarti un altro caso di cui ti occuperai con tuo fratello o siete fuori, entrambi, a tempo indeterminato. A te la scelta.» aggiunse, mentre gli porgeva il fascicolo del nuovo caso.  
Dean guardò torvo quell'ammasso di carte che non l'avrebbe portato da nessuna parte e si passò una mano sulle labbra, nervoso come mai in vita sua. Stava bene, maledizione! Perché nessuno sembrava capirlo? Sì, forse quel figlio di puttana di Azazel lo aveva quasi fatto fuori più o meno sei mesi prima, ma adesso stava bene, non era _provato_ né tantomeno _traumatizzato dagli eventi_ come continuava a dire quello smidollato senza cervello dello psicanalista.  
Cazzo, lui neanche ci voleva parlare con quell'idiota! E forse poteva averlo minacciato di rompergli un braccio se non si fosse tolto dai piedi, ma ehi! era incazzato nero con il mondo e la ragazza di suo fratello era appena stata assassinata.  
I fratelli Winchester erano stati etichettati come " _professionalmente ed emotivamente instabili; potenzialmente pericolosi_ " quando l'unica persona instabile e pericolosa era ancora là fuori a torturare ed arrostire le donne nelle proprie case.  
«Papà, ti prego...» mormorò, ma l'altro spinse il fascicolo contro il suo petto, costringendolo ad afferrarlo.  
«È un ordine» scandì John. «Sono stato chiaro?»  
Dean strinse un pugno, sentendo le unghie conficcarsi nel palmo. «Sì, signore.» rispose, a denti stretti.  
Discutere con John Winchester era come discutere con un muro di cemento: inutile e sfiancante.  
Uscì dall'ufficio evitando con cura l'espressione tronfia sul viso di Garth: erano ancora le otto del mattino, non voleva iniziare la giornata prendendo a pugni quella faccia di bronzo. Riuscì a scorgere Sam nel giro di pochi secondi, comodamente seduto sul divano all'entrata, con i vestiti impeccabili e una cravatta nuova, fresco di barbiere e con una tazza di caffè fumante tra le mani.  
«Ti sei dato una ripulita» osservò, avvicinandosi. «Nelle ultime due settimane avevi tutta l'aria di un cavernicolo nemico del sapone.»  
Sam lo ignorò, mandando giù un sorso di caffè. «Ho lavorato tanto e non avendo nessuno attorno a lamentarsi del mio odore me la sono presa comoda.» rispose, piatto.  
Dean ormai era abituato a quelle osservazioni ed era convinto che Sam non se ne rendesse più neanche conto. Dalla morte di Jessica, Sam si era lentamente e inesorabilmente spento e Dean non ricordava nemmeno l'ultima volta in cui l'aveva visto sorridere.  
Lavorava, usciva con qualche amico il venerdì sera, una volta lo aveva visto con una ragazza in un locale ma non rideva, non davvero, non si divertiva, non andava avanti.  
E Dean avrebbe tanto voluto dire che capiva, che sapeva come ci si sentiva ma in realtà non aveva mai perso nessuno di così importante eccetto sua madre. Ricordava il dolore che aveva provato, la sensazione di vuoto quando non la vedeva più in cucina a preparare la colazione, con il suo grembiule bianco e quel sorriso stampato sulle labbra che rendeva il mondo un posto meraviglioso, nonostante tutto. Ma era ancora un bambino Dean e a quattro anni il dolore è diverso.  
Non meno intenso, solo... _diverso_.  
E adesso Sam aveva perso la persona che amava e un dolore del genere è quello che ti svuota completamente, bastava guardare nei suoi occhi per capirlo.  
«Ascolta Sammy» mormorò, accomodandosi al suo fianco, indeciso sulle parole da usare. Dio! ormai parlare con suo fratello si era trasformato in una passeggiata notturna in un campo minato. «Ho parlato con papà poco fa» aggiunse dopo aver preso un respiro profondo. «Ha pensato che per il momento sia meglio assegnarci un altro caso. Ci ha tolto Azazel.»  
«Lo so.»  
 _Prego?_  
«Come sarebbe a dire _lo sai_? E quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?»  
Sam stirò le labbra e strizzò le palpebre. «Senti» rispose, abbassando la voce in modo che nessun altro riuscisse a sentirlo «ho una pista diversa sulla quale possiamo lavorare, senza dare nell'occhio, senza che papà e nessun altro lo sappia.»  
«Sam...»  
«No Dean, ascoltami. Quando abbiamo preso Brady, dopo la morte di Jessica, ha fatto un nome " _Jack McDermott_ " e proprio ieri un certo Jack McDermott è stato trovato morto nella _blues way._ »  
«Omicidio?»  
«No. _Suicidio._ O almeno è quello che i testimoni hanno detto. Andiamo, riesci a crederci? Io lo trovo strano, quindi vorrei andare a dare un'occhiata. Sei con me?»  
Dean sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Era difficile stare dietro a quella testa continuamente in macchinazione del suo fratellino.  
«Ho forse un'altra scelta?»  
 

*°*°*

   
Il _Garden_ era uno di quei posti che sfuggivano alla vista durante il giorno, situato in uno di quei palazzi un po' malconci e poco illuminati. Quelli che sono sempre stati lì e, nella loro anonimità, vi si passava accanto senza rendersene conto: dati per scontati come la asfalto, i carretti dei gelati, gli alberi che avevano visto giorni migliori.  
Ormai a Chicago si dava tutto per scontato. Era la sua nuova caoticità a creare i veri problemi perché la gente era diventata davvero troppa e troppo ricercata e troppo rumorosa e troppo invadente, così tanto da tarpare le ali a chi, in quella città, era nato, cresciuto e sì, intendeva anche morirci.  
Quelli che lavoravano al _Garden_ erano fantasmi, per certi versi; non li si vedeva quasi mai, perché vivevano di notte e "la notte è Blues" come dicevano loro. Certo, non che si facessero vedere in giro a notte fonda, più che altro li si _sentiva_. Dean sapeva che quella strada non si era sempre chiamata "blues way" ma nessun altro nome sarebbe stato azzeccato quanto quello.  
Sam sospirò dinnanzi alla porta e bussò, in attesa. Si aprì dopo pochi istanti e l'odore di alcol misto a profumo femminile li accolse: era l'odore più buono del mondo e anche se Dean non lo sentiva da anni poco importava, era uno di quelli che non si sarebbero potuti dimenticare, nemmeno sforzandosi.  
L'atmosfera era soffusa e intima, e Dean ebbe la bizzarra sensazione di essere di troppo, come se si fosse trovato all'improvviso nel sogno di qualcun altro. Raggiunsero il bancone e attesero, in compagnia del rumore di bicchieri che si posavano sui tavolini dei pochi presenti e la musica in sottofondo, delicata e _fioca_ come la luce.  
«Non posso crederci!» squittì una voce prima che Dean si sentì mancare il fiato nell'abbraccio stritolatore di una donna. «Dean e Sam Winchester. Guardatevi! Come siete cresciuti!»  
Sam si liberò dalla presa con un po' di difficoltà. «Ciao Missouri» mormorò, massaggiandosi il petto.  
«Dovrei prendervi a sberle, non vi vedo da quando mi arrivavate entrambi alle ginocchia.» si lamentò la donna, portandosi le mani sui fianchi. «Si può sapere che fine avete fatto? So che siete entrati in polizia, come vostro padre... oh, vostro padre... oh, mi sentirà. Eccome se mi sentirà. Sparire dalla circolazione in quel modo...»  
«Lavori qui?» domandò Dean, perplesso guardando Missouri trafficare con alcuni bicchieri.  
«Lavoro qui da trent'anni, mio caro. Se avessi avuto la decenza di passarmi a trovare lo avresti saputo, sciagurato che non sei altro! Cosa vi porta da queste parti?»  
«Jack McDermott.» rispose Sam.  
Missouri mandò giù un sorso generoso di bourbon. «Jack, sì. Brav'uomo. Ho saputo... è successo in fondo alla strada, vero?»  
«Lo conoscevi?»  
«Veniva qui spesso, sì. Era un tipo come si deve ma aveva qualche problema ultimamente... sapete, con la moglie. Si è scolato non so quante bottiglie nelle ultime sere... insomma, era chiaro che non fosse in sé.»  
«Che tipo di problemi aveva con la moglie?» domandò Dean, accarezzando il proprio bicchiere con l'indice e maledicendo la regola " _niente alcol quando si è in servizio_ ".  
«Non so. Si diceva che lo tradisse ma non so quanto le voci siano vere. In un posto come questo si raccontano e si scrivono storie e non sempre quello che ne esce fuori è la verità.» spiegò. «Ma da quanto vi preoccupate tanto per un suicidio? Non fraintendetemi, è tragico, ma negli ultimi trent'anni ho conosciuto tanti suicidi e non ho mai fatto una chiacchierata con la polizia subito dopo.»  
Dean e Sam si scambiarono un'occhiata eloquente e il maggiore si affrettò a spiegare. «Diamo solo un'occhiata in giro, non preoccuparti.»  
Missouri incrociò le braccia, sospettosa, ma non insistette. Guardò il palco e sorrise, stringendo tra le mani una bottiglia di liquore. «Bene. Siete fuori servizio adesso o sono costretta a scolarmi quel bourbon rimasto da sola?» domandò, indicando i bicchieri ancora pieni dei ragazzi.  
Dean chiuse la mano attorno al proprio e lo sollevò, ammiccando.  
«Bravi i miei ragazzi» si congratulò, indicando il palco. «Perché non restate un po'? C'è il _numero_ stasera.»  
Entrambi i fratelli aggrottarono la fronte e Missouri si lasciò andare ad una risata roca. « _Good Morning Blues_ cantata da Joshua. Dovreste sentirlo è... meraviglioso.»  
Dean rise e seguì lo sguardo di Missouri sul palco in cui un uomo elegantissimo scambiava qualche parola con il pubblico, sorridendo affabile.  
«Ti sei presa una cotta per quello lì?» chiese, ricevendo uno schiaffo sulla nuca.  
«Non dire cazzate, ragazzino. Joshua è... il padrone del locale. Sai, è il mio capo.»  
«Quindi ti sei presa una cotta per il tuo capo.» osservò Sam.  
Missouri lanciò ad entrambi un'occhiataccia truce e imbarazzata prima di riprendere a pulire febbrilmente il bancone, cercando di scacciare via con quanta forza possibile macchie invisibili.  
«Quando canta fa tremare le ginocchia. Non è colpa mia, è la sua voce.» mormorò flebile e Dean capì una delle più grandi verità della vita: quando ti innamori sei fottuto. Non ci sono sconti, non ci sono vie d'uscita, non ci sono ripari. Ti innamori e sei fottuto.  
E se l'amore aveva trasformato una donna come Missouri in un ammasso informe e balbettante dalle gambe molli, allora non c'era speranza per nessuno.  
Dean aveva sempre visto l'amore come qualcosa da cui tenersi alla larga, come una malattia terminale o una pessima canzone, ma la realtà era che nessuno gli aveva mai fatto tremare le ginocchia e lui non era proprio in cerca di qualcosa di simile.  
Certo, ogni tanto capitavano le avventure di una notte: un'infermiera incontrata quasi per sbaglio, una moglie annoiata in cerca di qualcosa che le facesse dimenticare il proprio matrimonio andato a puttane, ma mai l'amore, mai un sorriso che gli fosse rimasto impresso, o uno sguardo né tantomeno un nome; dopo la notte spariva tutto, come se non fosse mai accaduto, compresa la fugace sensazione di appagamento.  
E intanto Joshua aveva iniziato a cantare quando Dean tornò in sé, confuso: aveva davvero iniziato a pensare all'amore sulle prime note di una canzone che non conosceva? Vide le labbra di Sam ammorbidirsi e un sorriso rilassato incurvarle, uno di quelli che non vedeva da mesi; Missouri aveva poggiato i gomiti sul bancone e guardava quell'uomo sognante, come se fosse l'unico presente in sala.  
E in effetti lo era vero. Non c'era nessun altro oltre Joshua e la sua voce e la musica, e Dean fu quasi sul punto di chiudere gli occhi quando il suono di un sax sferzò l'aria per poi trasformarsi in un brivido caldo che rotolò giù per la sua schiena. Ne cercò la fonte pur non vedendo granché e mentre tutti erano troppo concentrati sulla voce roca del cantante, Dean lo vide: accovacciato sulle scalette appena sotto il palco, con un completo nero e un cappello a celargli gran parte del viso, un uomo suonava il sax. Rilassato, padrone di sé, come se fosse nato per fare quello, per creare musica che poi musica non era, non del tutto. Quell'uomo suonava di corpi intrecciati nel buio, di schiene inarcate, di gemiti talvolta strozzati, talvolta acuti. Quell'uomo suonava promesse.  
Se il sesso avesse avuto musica, sicuramente sarebbe stata suonata da lui.  
Dean assottigliò le palpebre e cercò di studiarne i lineamenti, i dettagli, la statura, eppure tutto quello che riuscì a cogliere furono solo le labbra piene arricciate attorno al bocchino dello strumento, gli angoli della bocca impercettibilmente piegati in un sorriso. E non aveva bisogno di vederlo perché davvero sembrava non importargli di essere visto o meno, e Dean poteva capirlo: cosa te ne fai di un'immagine quando riesci a suonare roba del genere? Una musica lenta, profonda, suadente e lui quasi riusciva a vederla quella musica, la vedeva infrangersi sulle donne sedute poco lontane, con i bicchieri tenuti su a malapena tra le dita - Dean poteva già sentirli infrangersi sul pavimento e quelle donne sussultare, troppo scosse per riuscire a prevederlo- e con l'espressione di chi avesse sempre cercato in un uomo quelle sensazioni. Musica che scivolava sulle loro schiene come le mani esperte di un amante.  
Joshua terminò con un sorriso appena accennato e il pubblico esplose in un boato: improvvisamente Dean notò che il locale si era riempito ma lui era stato troppo occupato a concentrarsi sul sassofonista per rendersene conto.  
«Oddio, mi farà sempre questo effetto?» domandò retorica Missouri, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre nel tentativo di ricacciare indietro le lacrime incastrate tra le ciglia.  
«È davvero grandioso» commentò Sam, colpito. «Non ha mai pensato di iniziare una carriera come cantante?»  
«Dio solo sa quante volte gli è stato chiesto ma Joshua non intende muoversi da qui. Dice che sa solo gestire questo locale e non c'è nessuno capace di fargli cambiare idea.» spiegò la donna, scuotendo il capo.  
Dean colse solo in parte la risposta di Missouri, troppo impegnato a cercare con lo sguardo il sassofonista: stranamente sentiva il bisogno di vederlo in faccia, solo per provare a se stesso di non averlo immaginato. Era sparito subito dopo l'esibizione di Joshua ma c'era, Dean sapeva che c'era. Era lì, da qualche parte, anche se non riusciva a vederlo.  
«Quello che suonava il sax? Chi è?» domandò Dean, cercando di conferire alla propria voce il tono più naturale e controllato possibile.  
E, in realtà, il cuore rischiava di uscirgli fuori dal petto senza che lui ne comprendesse la ragione.  
«Quello è Castiel, il figlio di Joshua.»  
Dean aprì le labbra e le richiuse in pochi istanti, aggrottando la fronte. «Ma è...»  
«... comprendo la tua perplessità, tesoro. Per tutti noi è il figlio di Joshua, il figlio del _Garden_ , ma no, non è il figlio di Joshua.» replicò la donna, sorridendo dolcemente.  
«Non ti seguo.»  
La donna stirò le labbra e si accomodò accanto ai ragazzi, riempiendosi l'ennesimo bicchiere della serata. «Joshua non ha mai avuto una donna per quel che ne so. Non sembra averne bisogno, insomma guardatelo! Ha intorno a sé quest'alone quasi _divino_ , come se non avesse bisogno di nulla. Quindi, niente donna, niente figli.» iniziò a raccontare, sottovoce. «E poi un giorno è venuto qui con un fagottino tra le mani. Ha detto di averlo trovato nel parco, in una cesta. Un bambino. Un fottutissimo meraviglioso bambino rosa e completamente zuppo. Ha detto che era un dono di Dio e siccome il giorno in cui lo ha trovato era giovedì allora lo ha chiamato Castiel.» aggiunse, notando poi un'espressione perplessa dipingere il viso di Dean.  
«E dovrebbe essere esplicativo?» domandò, ironico.  
Missouri alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Castiel è l'angelo del giovedì.» puntualizzò.  
«Scusami, non sono mai stato un bravo chierichetto.»  
«Troppo occupato a guardare sotto le gonne delle ragazzine?»  
Il ragazzo fece spallucce, puntando nuovamente gli occhi sul palco: la gente era diventata davvero troppa anche per poter solo sperare di individuare quel Castiel. Dean sentì qualcosa simile a... _fastidio?_ Sì, fastidio all'idea di non vederlo. Immotivato fastidio.  
Ritenne più opportuno non chiedersi il perché.  
«Comunque Castiel è cresciuto qui; tutti quelli che lavorano al _Garden_ lo hanno tirato su per certi versi, da quando era più o meno alto così» continuò, portando la mano all'altezza del tavolino. «Era un cazzo di bambinetto petulante, non la smetteva mai di parlare, mai! Per farlo stare zitto Joshua è stato costretto ad insegnargli a suonare il sassofono, così almeno qualcosa gli avrebbe tappato la bocca.» rise, portandosi entrambe le mani sul viso. «Poi qualche anno fa è successo...»  
Fece una piccola pausa, deglutendo. Dean pendeva dalle sue labbra, avido di saperne di più.  
«Aveva più o meno quindici anni e frequentava la scuola pubblica, quella a pochi isolati da qui. Non era e non è affatto un bel posto, succedono cose strane lì.» rivelò amaramente. «Io non volevo mandarlo in quella merda e Joshua era quasi sul punto di darmi retta, ma quella testa di cazzo di Castiel? Oh no, lui era troppo orgoglioso e troppo fiducioso nella bontà dell'uomo, lui che ha visto solo brava gente perché è sempre stato qui dentro. Ma è ovvio che il mondo è un posto schifoso eppure lui ci teneva tanto alla sua istruzione che ha deciso di andarci lo stesso. I primi mesi sono stati sereni e pensavo di essermi sbagliata, per un momento ho pensato che non era poi un male che uscisse di qui, con i suoi coetanei. Però un giorno-» la sua voce si spezzò all'improvviso e Dean avvertì la spiacevole sensazione di oppressione al petto. Sam al suo fianco trattenne il fiato.  
«Non lo so, ragazzi miei, non lo so. È tornato e... piangeva, sembrava- sembrava quasi disperato. Qualcuno gli ha sparato, fortunatamente in una spalla, e da allora non è più uscito da qui. Al massimo va al parco, ma non si allontana più di così.»  
«Che cosa gli è successo?»  
«Ci credi che non l'ho mai saputo? È come... _crollato_ , capite? Non so cosa gli sia successo ma deve essere stato qualcosa di davvero brutto. Non mi ha più parlato. In realtà da quel giorno non ha più parlato praticamente con nessuno. Credo che l'unico a cui rivolge ancora la parola sia Joshua e lui non mi ha mai detto cosa diavolo sia successo.»  
«Mi dispiace. Sembra orribile.» mormorò Sam.  
Missouri annuì mestamente. «Pensavo che si sarebbe sbloccato, sapete? Ma niente. Quei pochi individui con cui lo vedevo parlare sparivano dopo qualche settimana: chi partiva, chi si trasferiva. Sembrava che si scegliesse gli amici temporanei! E poi è arrivato McDermott e sapete come è andata a finire.»  
Dean sgranò gli occhi. «Castiel conosceva McDermott?»  
Era una cazzo di svolta, non poteva informarli prima di questo "irrilevante" particolare?  
«Oh no, no tesoro, no. Non pensarci nemmeno, lascialo in pace o giuro su Gesù che ti rimando da tuo padre in lacrime.» sbottò la donna. Dava l'impressione di una leonessa che tentava di proteggere il suo cucciolo.  
Ma non era un cucciolo, Castiel era una fonte di informazioni, era una pista, problemi di comunicazione o meno!  
«Voglio solo parlargli.» la tranquillizzò ma la donna fu irremovibile.  
«Non hai ascoltato nulla, non è così? Lui non parla con nessuno!»  
«Oh ma andiamo» sorrise Dean, con la migliore espressione da figlio di puttana che riuscisse ad ostentare. «Credi che qualcuno in questa città possa provare l'impulso di non parlarmi?»  
«È l'impulso che proverò io se gli darai fastidio Winchester, ti avverto.»  
Dean sostenne lo sguardo duro e deciso della donna prima di arrendersi, chinando il capo.  
«Va bene, hai vinto. Lo lascerò in pace.»  
Missouri lo guardò torva per altri brevi istanti prima di sospirare sollevata e dirigersi verso i nuovi clienti. Dean attese che fosse abbastanza lontana prima di alzarsi in piedi. «Tienila d'occhio» sussurrò all'orecchio del fratello. «Vado a parlare con il nostro uomo.»  
Dopo un ricerca minuziosa in ogni fottuto angolo del locale, Dean trovò Castiel fuori dalla porta di servizio: aveva la schiena poggiata al muro e una sigaretta tra le labbra. Senza il cappello, il poliziotto riuscì a scorgerne finalmente i lineamenti: aveva la pelle chiarissima, resa ancora più pallida dalla luce della luna piena alta nel cielo, tratti spigolosi ma al tempo stesso delicati e gli occhi, Dio! quegli occhi...  
«Ehi» lo chiamò, attirando la sua attenzione.  
Castiel voltò il capo, non muovendo il corpo di un solo millimetro, mentre allontanava il filtro della sigaretta dalle labbra, espirando una piccola nuvola di fumo.  
Non rispose, si limitò solo a fissarlo, così intensamente che Dean si chiese se avesse qualcosa sul viso, una macchia o chissà cos'altro.  
«Bel numero quello di prima» insistette, guardando altrove. «Sei stato davvero fenomenale, amico.»  
Castiel strizzò le palpebre e annuì, educatamente, prima di guardare il cielo.  
«Suoni da molto tempo?» domandò ancora e sì, quella discussione a senso unico cominciava a dargli sui nervi.  
All'ennesima risposta non data, sospirò stancamente. «Non sei un tipo che parla molto, non è così?»  
Castiel sorrise lievemente e chinò lo sguardo.  
 _Ovviamente no._  
«Penso che tornerò domani sera, mi piacerebbe risentirti. Io sono Dean, comunque» disse, non tendendogli la mano, certo che l'altro non l'avrebbe comunque afferrata e voleva evitarsi un'altra pessima figura oltre a quella di parlare da solo contro un muro.  
«Benissimo, non voglio disturbarti oltre» mormorò dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio opprimente. Sentì lo sguardo curioso dell'altro posarsi su di sé ma evitò con cura di ricambiare. «È stato un piacere.»  
Dean rientrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, sbuffando infastidito. Se il piano della settimana era quello di far parlare quel tizio, sarebbe stata di certo una settimana molto, troppo, lunga.  
   
Castiel lasciò cadere la sigaretta sull'asfalto nello stesso istante in cui quel Dean rientrò nel locale. «Piacere mio.» sussurrò al nulla, mentre l'ultima boccata di fumo si disperdeva nell'aria fresca della notte.


	2. Around the Clock Blues

CAPITOLO 2  
[Around the Clock Blues](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWD1UzwK7fM)  
  
---  
  
  
Castiel conosceva una donna diversa ogni sera e ogni sera finiva per farci l'amore. Una volta era persino finito tra le braccia di un marine dagli occhi scuri come la notte e il sorriso dolce di chi aveva visto troppo e non si sarebbe mai più fatto sfuggire una sola sfumatura della vita.  
Succedeva sempre, anche se non nella realtà. Ma nella testa di Castiel accadeva e questo bastava per renderlo reale, almeno per lui.  
Soffiò forte dentro il proprio strumento, stupendosi come al solito del nulla che diventava suono, dell'aria che diventava musica. Gli piaceva comunicare così, con una nota bassa e vibrante che faceva tremare il suo piccolo pubblico, un pubblico che non era lì per lui e che nonostante tutto, ogni notte, se ne andava portandosi via un pezzo di sé, senza nemmeno accorgersene.  
Quella sera Castiel si concentrò su una donna elegante dai capelli rossi e le labbra carnose. Il vestito nero sembrava risaltare sulla sua pelle pallida, macchiata di tanto in tanto da qualche neo dispettoso.  
 _Lei si chiama Sara_ , decise.  
Suonò per lei una musica graffiante perché sembrava proprio averne bisogno: sul viso aveva l'espressione di chi stesse cercando un'avventura di una notte prima di iniziare una nuova vita.  
 _Sta per sposarsi. Domani. Indosserà un vestito bianco e piangerà una lacrima prima di arrivare all'altare, fingendo un sorriso, sapendo di finire in trappola._  
E Castiel poteva strapparla dalla sua futura monotonia, quindi poteva avvicinarsi e chiederle il suo nome. Dopo qualche secondo di incertezza lei avrebbe risposto e Castiel le avrebbe raccontato di sé, della sua passione e della musica. Le avrebbe accarezzato il polso e poi lei lo avrebbe condotto a casa sua a fine serata.  
Forse alla fine Sara avrebbe deciso di non sposarsi e scappare via con lui, ma Castiel aveva già puntato gli occhi sulla ragazzina bionda lontana dal palco, di diciotto anni o poco più, ancora un fiore delicato e pieno di speranze. Le aveva parlato a lungo e quando l'aveva baciata l'aveva sentita sorridere sulle sue labbra e spingere le proprie contro di lui, con beata innocenza. Sapevano di pesche mature.  
Nella sua testa era così facile avvicinare quelle donne e conquistarle, era così semplice schiudere le labbra e parlare. Ma la verità era che Castiel non aveva mai rivolto la parola a nessuna di loro, fatta eccezione per Joanna: bellissima, dolce, con un sorriso capace di illuminare il mondo intero. Non aveva saputo resistere la prima volta che l'aveva scorta in fondo al locale, più sola di chiunque altro lì dentro, e le si era avvicinato, le aveva chiesto il suo nome - che presto lui avrebbe trasformato in musica, una musica tutta per lei- e lei era stata così gentile e premurosa, così interessata a lui e alla sua vita da fargli credere che forse, con un po' di buona volontà, sarebbe anche potuto uscire dal  _Garden_ e andare oltre il parco. Ma Joanna era una cosa bella e tutte le cose belle non duravano mai a lungo nella sua vita. Capitavano, certo, ma il tempo di una canzone e il tempo di un drink e poi volavano via, in luoghi che lui non avrebbe potuto raggiungere.  
Joanna in particolare. Joanna aveva le ali e nel giro di due settimane era volata via, oltre l'oceano, chissà dove in Europa.  
Joshua diceva sempre a Castiel che i musicisti scrivono storie mentre i cantanti le raccontano, e lui, nonostante non parlasse, riusciva egualmente a scrivere e raccontare storie e, al tempo stesso, a farsi ascoltare da tutti. Era un dono di Dio, Castiel, quindi la sua musica doveva essere benedetta. Lì dentro lo pensavano in molti.  
E di tutte le storie che aveva scritto e raccontato, quella di Joanna era ancora la sua preferita: la sua musica era lenta e calda, morbida come i suoi capelli, dolce come le sue labbra tinteggiate di rosso. Non l'aveva mai baciata Castiel, ma poteva immaginarlo.  
Gli piaceva immaginare. A immaginare lui era il migliore.  
Pensando di nuovo a Joanna la musica cambiò, senza che se ne rendesse conto, e divenne una melodia rilassata, una ninnananna, che avvolgeva Joshua e lo accompagnava mentre la sua voce vibrava ovunque, tra i tavoli, dietro i muri, dentro il petto.  
Castiel guardò due tavoli più in là di  _Sara_ e appurò che  _lui_ aveva mantenuto la promessa, era tornato davvero per sentirlo suonare.  
Aveva detto di chiamarsi  _Dean._  
Quel nome gli piacque subito perché aveva un bel suono: lo ripeté più volte nell'arco della giornata, sorridendo come un perfetto idiota, ma era fatto così, andava a orecchio persino con le persone. Tutti non facevano che ripetergli che per capire una persona bisogna scavare a fondo e ci vuole tempo per farlo, ma Castiel non era mai stato d'accordo.  
Lui non parlava e quindi riusciva a lasciarsi indietro dettagli e parole irrilevanti, e con un primo sguardo sapeva vedere dentro le persone. E se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato in tutti quegli anni era che nessuno riusciva sul serio a nascondersi, mascherando se stesso con un nuovo taglio di capelli, o con un vestito nuovo, o con un luccicante gioiello attorno al collo. No, le persone che entravano al  _Garden_ erano così semplici da leggere che Castiel non aveva nemmeno bisogno di sforzarsi.  
Eppure c'era qualcosa in quel Dean, nel suo modo di strizzare la palpebre e ammiccare verso una bella donna prima di tornare totalmente serio -  _così falso, così strano_ \- e nel movimento della mano che, di tanto in tanto, si sfregava sulle labbra. Aveva l'aria di chi aveva perso tutto o gran parte delle cose o persone a cui teneva ma non era così chiaro: c'era dell'altro, qualcosa che Castiel non riuscì a cogliere. Dean era una lettura complicata e forse avrebbe dovuto lavorarci, avrebbe dovuto studiarlo per venirne a capo perché non aveva senso, perché Dean poteva essere un fantasma, mancava di consistenza e di parole e lui non poteva proprio leggerlo in quelle condizioni.  
Staccò le labbra dal sax, lasciando la melodia a metà quasi bruscamente, e chiuse gli occhi per pochi istanti. Non poteva suonare se non conosceva la musica e Dean al momento non era musica; era solo un uomo dallo sguardo spento e con un bicchiere pieno di whisky vicino alle labbra.  
«Ehi» lo richiamò alla realtà Joshua, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Andiamo ragazzo, prendiamoci una pausa.»  
Castiel annuì, sentendosi dannatamente in colpa del silenzio che era calato nel locale, e lasciò che l'altro lo guidasse nel suo ufficio, l'unico posto tranquillo in cui non sarebbero stati disturbati.  
Joshua sospirò stancamente e si fece cadere sul divano.  
«M dispiace» si scusò Castiel, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
«Cosa è successo?» domandò l'uomo e il ragazzo non voleva proprio farlo preoccupare con le sue stronzate ma se lui era capace di leggere dentro le persone, Joshua era praticamente il miglior lettore che avesse mai conosciuto.  
«Un tizio del pubblico mi ha confuso... non sono riuscito a continuare.»  
«Una folgorazione?» domandò l'uomo curioso e Castiel arrossì, guardando altrove.  
«No, non direi. Forse solo un po' di  _curiosità._ » rispose, neutro.  
Joshua inclinò il capo ma non aggiunse nulla. Il suo viso si crucciò all'improvviso e Castiel lo vide portarsi una mano sul petto, massaggiandoselo con alcuni movimenti circolari.  
Gli fu subito accanto, guardandolo con la solita apprensione. «Stai bene?» gli chiese, e l'altro poggiò una mano sulla sua, annuendo lentamente.  
«Sto bene.»  
Il ragazzo stirò le labbra e si guardò intorno, fin quando non individuò il flacone di medicine abbandonato sulla scrivania.  
«Hai preso le tue pillole?»  
«Perché fai domande stupide?» lo prese in giro Joshua, ridendo sommessamente.  
Castiel lo detestava quando si comportava così e forse era questo il motivo per cui non rideva quasi mai: la risata lo indisponeva. Scherzare su qualcosa di così serio lo faceva infuriare e Joshua sembrava divertirsi, alle volte, quando dopo una piccola discussione finiva per perdere le staffe.  
«Dovresti prenderle» gli consigliò, ad un passo così dall'afferrare il flacone e ficcargli le pillole in gola con la forza.  
«Non ti ho chiesto di prenderti cura di me, Cas. Non sono vecchio e non ho bisogno che tu mi dica quello che devo o non devo fare.» replicò, teso, issandosi in piedi con un po' di fatica.  
Castiel lo guardò avvicinarsi alla scrivania e afferrare il piccolo tubicino giallo per poi riporlo in uno dei cassetti.  
«Peggiorerai. Non ti interessa?»  
Joshua sospirò. «Oh sì che mi interessa, ma affronterò le conseguenze delle mie decisioni, come tutti.»  
Più della sua risata, Castiel non sopportava quella calma. Era insopportabile perché nessuno avrebbe affrontato un fottuto tumore al fegato con una frase del tipo " _vuol dire che doveva andare così_ ". E Castiel lo odiava perché era l'unico a saperlo e Joshua sapeva che non l'avrebbe detto a nessuno visto il suo voto del silenzio.  
Gran bella fregatura.  
Si passò una mano sulla fronte e rise, senza gioia, ricacciando indietro lacrime amare. «Dio! Perché... voglio solo... Dio!» ringhiò, affondando la mano tra i propri capelli e tirandone alcune ciocche. Castiel dondolò sul posto prima di poggiare la testa sulle proprie ginocchia.  
«Lascia stare Dio, sta facendo del suo meglio» sussurrò l'uomo, posandogli nuovamente una mano sulla spalla, e Castiel si sentì così piccolo, come la prima volta in cui aveva rovesciato uno dei vasi preferiti di Missouri ed era corso a nascondersi sotto il bancone dei liquori per non farsi trovare.  
Ma non era un bambino e Joshua gli aveva appena lasciato sulle spalle un peso troppo grande da poter sostenere da solo e, per la prima volta in vita sua, si sentì uno sciocco perché non era vero che non poteva chiedere aiuto, semplicemente  _non voleva._  
«Da tutte le cose brutte arriva sempre qualcosa di buono.» continuò Joshua, passandogli una mano sulla schiena, nel vano tentativo di calmarlo.  
«Buono?» chiese Castiel, ironico. Tornò a sedere e guardò l'altro negli occhi, trovandovi quella calma che gli fece solo ribollire il sangue nelle vene. «Finirai in una bara, sotto terra, tra quanto esattamente? Sei mesi? Forse meno?»  
Joshua sorrise dolcemente e allargò le braccia, sondando con lo sguardo ogni centimetro della stanza. «Questo, tutto questo, sarà tuo. E io non avrò rimpianti. Vedi... le medicine non fanno che rimandare quello che succederà comunque trasformandomi in un vecchio, debole uomo malato e non voglio andarmene così, ragazzo mio. Non posso cambiare quello che accadrà, ma posso decidere come arrivare alla fine e voglio che tu finisca questa  _corsa_ con me.»  
Castiel non avrebbe saputo dire quando avesse iniziato a piangere, se ne accorse quando vide alcune lacrime cadere sui pantaloni dal taglio classico che indossava e sparire nel tessuto.  
«Perché non vuoi dirlo a nessuno?» gli chiese, con la voce spezzata.  
«Perché  _tu_ non vuoi dirlo a nessuno?»  
«No» sbottò Cas, scattando in piedi. «Non manipolarmi, non farlo.»  
«Non ti sto-»  
«Vuoi farmi sentire in colpa, non è così?» gridò, interrompendolo, tutto il dolore e la rabbia che galleggiavano uniformi all'altezza del petto. «Non puoi farlo, maledizione! Non lo merito e...» fece una pausa, scacciando le lacrime dal proprio viso con il dorso della mano. «Non giocare a fare Dio con me.» concluse, lasciandolo lì, sul divano, con un'espressione confusa sul volto.  
Raggiunse in fretta l'uscita di servizio, veloce e invisibile come solo lui sapeva essere, e l'aria frizzante della sera sul volto lo fece calmare. Inspirò lentamente, ad occhi chiusi, e si passò la lingua sulle labbra secche. Trovò quasi immediatamente il pacchetto di sigarette, semivuoto, nella tasca della giacca e si incamminò, i piedi che spontaneamente gli permettevano di muoversi senza che avesse la più pallida idea di dove andare.  
Non comprendeva perché Joshua gli volesse fare questo, perché il mondo avesse stabilito di schiacciarlo o perché il destino avesse deciso di rincarare la dose, come se la sua sofferenza non fosse ancora abbastanza. Si sforzava, ma non lo capiva.  
E Joshua gli diceva sempre di avere fede, che ogni cosa accade per una ragione e - la sua preferita- che  _il Signore opera in modo imperscrutabile._ Parlava sempre del disegno di Dio anche se a Castiel sembrava più una partita a domino con le tessere della loro vita.  
Dio si divertiva solo a buttarle giù, una dietro l'altra, e Castiel era così stanco di subire quello che la vita aveva fissato per lui che immaginare un Dio che non faceva nulla per aiutarlo lo faceva sentire più smarrito e incazzato di quanto riuscisse a sopportare.  
Perdere Joshua sarebbe stata l'ultima tessera, e poi cosa sarebbe rimasto di lui? Solo un uomo senza parole, con un sax e un locale da gestire e non era certo di volere quella vita.  
Sussultò quando sentì due dita della mano scottarsi a contatto con quel che restava della sigaretta accesa pochi minuti prima. Il fastidio lo riportò alla realtà e fece per guardarsi intorno: non conosceva quel vicolo buio, non aveva idea di come vi fosse arrivato, né di chi fossero quegli uomini che lo fissavano con uno strano ghigno sul volto che gli fece accapponare la pelle.  
«Qualcosa non va, ragazzo?» domandò uno dei tre uomini, poggiato al muro.  
Castiel lo osservò per qualche istante, trovandolo estremamente familiare anche se l'oscurità rendeva difficile individuarne i dettagli, prima di chinare lo sguardo e scuotere il capo. Avrebbe voluto indietreggiare, ma sentiva le gambe pesanti, i piedi incollati al terreno.  
«Certo che qualcosa non va» mormorò il secondo uomo, incrociando le braccia. «Sta ficcanasando. Dovrebbe saperlo che non si gira in questi vicoli a quest'ora di notte.»  
Il terzo uomo rise e scosse il capo, avvicinandosi a lui, la luce dell'unico lampione che ne illuminava il viso. Castiel alzò lo sguardo quasi riluttante e cercò di imprimere nella memoria quei particolari: gli occhi di un grigio innaturale, la dentatura perfetta, la lunga cicatrice che segnava gran parte del viso, da una tempia alla guancia sinistra. Sorrideva quell'uomo, eppure Castiel lo trovò comunque terrificante, forse il più pericoloso dei tre.  
«Andiamo signori, non spaventate il ragazzo» li ammonì, senza guardarli. Adesso era così vicino che Castiel riuscì a percepire fastidiosamente l'odore acre del dopobarba che l'altro aveva addosso. «Come ti chiami?»  
Il ragazzo riuscì ad indietreggiare, incapace però di staccare gli occhi dall'uomo. Un secondo più tardi si ritrovò con le spalle al muro. Letteralmente.  
L'uomo gli accarezzò il viso e gli prese il mento tra le dita. «Non rispondi? Non sai parlare?»  
Castiel aprì le labbra ma non vi uscì fuori alcun suono: aveva la mente vuota e la bizzarra sensazione di osservare quella scena senza però farne realmente parte. Forse per questo non aveva paura; non riusciva a muoversi né a parlare, ma non aveva paura.  
«Se non parli allora non sei una minaccia, non è così?» domandò ancora l'uomo, stirando le labbra, soppesando la questione. «Ma non posso correre il rischio che all'improvviso ti torni la parola e che tu dica alle autorità che siamo tornati, non posso proprio. È un vero peccato, però...» continuò, accarezzandogli il viso e le labbra con i polpastrelli. «Hai proprio un bel visetto, ragazzo.» aggiunse, prima di sferrare un pugno così bene assestato sulla sua mascella da farlo traballare e scivolare contro il muro.  
Non riuscì a capire da dove arrivarono gli altri colpi, né chi li stesse sferrando, sapeva solo che quei tre uomini si erano appena coalizzati contro di lui e che l'avrebbero fatto fuori. E mentre sentiva il sapore metallico del sangue sulla lingua, paradossalmente gli venne da ridere perché tutta quella situazione era assurda e probabilmente lui quella sera ci sarebbe rimasto secco e non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi dell'imminente morte di Joshua.  
Forse non sarebbe stato poi così male. Forse  _morire_ poteva andar bene.  
Quando Castiel sentì i pugni diminuire e la pressione sul petto sparire, aprì gli occhi, confuso. Le lacrime incastrate tra le ciglia non gli permettevano di focalizzare nulla se non una nuova ombra vicina alle altre. Qualche lamento giunse alle sue orecchie in maniera ovattata e poi due mani forti lo sollevarono da terra, spingendolo - questa volta con più riguardo - contro il muro. Vide due labbra muoversi ma non riuscì a cogliere cosa stessero dicendo e poi uno schiaffo in pieno viso e di nuovo quelle labbra che gli domandavano se stesse bene.  
No, non stava affatto bene. Non c'era una parte di lui, in quel momento, che stesse bene.  
Annuì distrattamente e notò del sangue anche sul viso dell'uomo che aveva di fronte - una spaccatura profonda sullo zigomo e il naso che iniziava ad assumere un colorito violaceo- e comprese che, per aiutarlo, le aveva prese anche lui di santa ragione e nonostante tutto era riuscito a vincere.  
«Che cazzo stavi facendo qui? Si può sapere?»  
Fu allora che Castiel lo riconobbe, forse solo un po' più malmenato di poche ore prima.  
«Mi stavi seguendo?»  
Le parole uscirono dalle sue labbra prima che riuscisse a rendersene conto.  
Dean aggrottò la fronte - le mani ancora poggiate sulle sue spalle- e sbatté le palpebre diverse volte. Castiel si chiese come mai fosse così sorpreso.  
«In realtà sì.» rispose, dopo un breve tentennamento. Probabilmente tutti quei pugni li avevano resi non particolarmente inclini a raccontare cazzate, per quella sera almeno.  
Castiel gemette di dolore, la presa sulle sue spalle improvvisamente troppo ferrea. «Che cazzo sei, un maniaco?» sbottò, spingendolo via, ma le sue gambe cedettero senza quel sostegno e si ritrovò nuovamente con il culo per terra.  
« _Un ma_ -» L'altro si ficcò un pugno in bocca per non replicare, poi prese un respiro e cerco di calmarsi, nonostante i nervi tesi fossero visibili lontano un miglio. «Un semplice  _grazie_ sarebbe stato apprezzato, sai?»  
«Grazie di cosa? Di avermi pedinato in un vicolo?»  
«Di averti appena salvato il culo, amico.» ringhiò Dean, esasperato. «E non sono un fottuto maniaco, per la cronaca, sono un poliziotto. E poi- cazzo, ma tu non eri quello che non parlava? Tutto a un tratto ti è tornata la parola o cosa?»  
Il fatto che quell'uomo lo conoscesse lo mise a disagio, solo per pochi secondi, prima di accendere in lui il dubbio perché,  _andiamo_ , anche quella storia era assurda! Non ci avrebbe creduto neanche un bambino.  
«Un poliziotto?» domandò, stringendosi il labbro inferiore tra i denti per impedirsi di scoppiare a ridere.  _Un poliziotto. Sì certo. Come no._  
«Sì. È strano?»  
«No, non è strano. È solo che... è la cazzata più grossa che abbia mai sentito.» osservò, ridendo prima di venire attraversato da una stilettata di dolore al petto.  
Sentì nuovamente le mani di Dean addosso e un secondo più tardi si ritrovò sorretto da lui, con un braccio attorno alla sua spalla e la sua mano sulla propria vita. E sì, era imbarazzante.  
«Ogni scusa è buona per mettermi le mani addosso, eh?» ironizzò, troppo cocciuto per lasciar correre ma troppo debole per respingerlo un'altra volta.  
Dean sbuffò e scosse il capo, esasperato. «Alla prossima insinuazione sessuale, giuro su Dio che ti sbatto dentro.»  
«Sì, ti piacerebbe.»  
«Sono un poliziotto.»  
«E io sono una principessa.»  
Castiel lo vide serrare la mascella: chissà quanto avrebbe ancora resistito prima di mollarlo sul marciapiede e continuare per la propria strada. Non lo avrebbe biasimato, ma provocarlo era l'unica cosa divertente che gli fosse capitata negli ultimi tempi.  
Forse per questo non riusciva a tenere la bocca chiusa, nonostante fosse la sua specialità.  
Aveva appena rischiato la pelle e non riusciva a tenere la bocca chiusa. Era la prima volta.  
«Sai che c'è? Ti preferivo quando non parlavi» constatò l'altro, trascinandolo centimetro dopo centimetro.  
«Non ho parlato più o meno per dieci secondi.» osservò Castiel e le labbra di Dean si piegarono in un sorriso.  
«E sono stati i dieci secondi più appaganti e felici della mia vita.»  
Castiel non replicò, piccato, e si lasciò trascinare verso il  _Garden_  in un silenzio quasi religioso. Quando vide le luci soffuse del locale in lontananza si fermò, facendo imprecare Dean a denti stretti.  
«No, andiamo di qua» ordinò ferreo, indicando la piccola stradina sulla destra. «Saliamo da me.»  
Dean sbuffò una risatina roca e lo accontentò, avanzando di pochi passi verso quella direzione. «Chi è il maniaco adesso?» chiese ironico, e l'altro si divincolò dalle sue braccia senza reale convinzione.  
«Non voglio che mi vedano in queste condizioni.» spiegò, e non lo voleva davvero. Era già successo e rivedere quei visi che amava tingersi di preoccupazione avrebbe solo peggiorato una serata già abbastanza sconvolgente.  _No, grazie._  
«E poi hai bisogno di darti una ripulita anche tu» aggiunse, ormai sul portico di casa, cercando la chiave nelle tasche della giacca. «Sarai anche un maniaco, ma non sono una persona senza cuore.»  
«Certo, come no. Hai un gran cuore e anche una fottuta bocca larga.» si lamentò l'altro, aiutandolo a salire le scale.  
La casa era buia e nessuno dei due si premurò di accendere le luci. Arrivarono in una delle camere e finalmente Castiel si abbandonò sul proprio letto, grugnendo a metà tra il soddisfatto e il dolorante.  
«Il bagno è lì» informò l'altro, indicando alla propria sinistra. Si sfilò la giacca e la camicia insanguinate e strappate con un po' di fatica, troppo debole per sfilarsi anche i pantaloni e le scarpe.  
«Bella cicatrice» mormorò Dean, indicando con un cenno la sua spalla. «Che cosa ti è successo?»  
Castiel si coprì la spalla con una mano. «È personale.»  
L'altro non insistette e lo vide semplicemente annuire ed entrare nella piccola stanza da lui indicatagli, tenendo la porta socchiusa. Il ragazzo voltò il capo sul cuscino, guardando piccoli sprazzi di Dean attraverso la fessura: lo osservò sfilarsi il cappotto lungo, poi la giacca e la camicia, sciacquarsi il viso e le nocche insanguinate,  e notò piccole mezzelune chiare all'altezza di un fianco: cicatrici rosee, numerose.  
«Come mai hai tutte quelle cicatrici?» gli chiese, incapace di trattenersi.  
« _È personale_ » rispose provocandolo, uscendo dal bagno e Castiel non era arrossito, neanche un po'. O per lo meno, non era arrossito per Dean.  
Era stanco, avrebbe voluto riposare, non poteva di certo mettersi a pensare a quel tizio a petto nudo di fronte al suo letto.  
Dean si sfilò qualcosa dalla tasca e gliela lanciò sul petto: solo dopo alcuni secondi Castiel realizzò che si trattava di un distintivo.  
«Porca puttana, allora non scherzavi!» sbottò, arrossendo davvero perché,  _dannazione!,_ si era comportato da perfetto idiota.  
E Dean rise, una risata calda che accese il suo petto come legna sul fuoco. «Incredibile, vero?»  
«Non hai la faccia da poliziotto.»  
«Oh sì, è vero. Ho la faccia da maniaco, ho capito.»  
Castiel addolcì il tono. «Sì, ma di un maniaco come si deve.» mormorò, nel più totale imbarazzo. «Allora... perché- perché mi stavi seguendo?» domandò incerto.  
L'altro si accomodò sulla poltrona vicina alla porta, infilandosi nuovamente la camicia. «Volevo farti qualche domanda su Jack McDermott. Eravate amici, non è così?»  
Il viso di Castiel si rabbuiò. Alzò il busto, gemendo a denti stretti, realizzando che era una discussione da affrontare in una posizione più consona. Poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e vagò con lo sguardo da una mattonella del pavimento all'altra.  
«Sì, eravamo amici.» rispose, deglutendo. «Suppongo che adesso non lo siamo più.»  
«Mi dispiace.» mormorò Dean e per quanto Castiel sapesse che un " _mi dispiace_ " non era altro che una frase di routine per persone come lui, il poliziotto sembrava assolutamente sincero.  
Annuì, grattandosi la nuca. «È stato un suicidio, no? Perché ti interessa tanto?»  
Dean sospirò e scivolò in avanti sui cuscini della poltrona, poggiando la testa sulla spalliera. «Trovo strano che un uomo si sia tolto la vita per il tradimento di una donna.» osservò e Castiel sorrise amaramente.  
« _Strano_? Perché? Se scoprissi che la persona più importante della tua vita ti tradisce come reagiresti?»  
Dean fece spallucce. «Probabilmente mi incazzerei, non la prenderei bene, ma non arriverei fino a questo punto. Quindi no, non lo capisco.»  
«Tu non hai mai amato nessuno altrimenti capiresti.»  
«E tu non mi conosci.» obiettò Dean, ghignando.  
Castiel scosse il capo, risoluto. «Sei più semplice di quello che pensavo. In superficie non riesci a nascondere molto.»  
Dean assottigliò le palpebre e inclinò il capo. «In superficie non nascondo molto  _volontariamente_. È perfetto per sviare le teorie di fottuti strizzacervelli.» sorrise compiaciuto. «E funziona.»  
Castiel aprì le labbra e le richiuse dopo pochi secondi, non sapendo cosa ribattere.  
«Cosa vuoi sapere di Jack?»  
«Ti ha detto qualcosa prima di... sai, prima di farlo?»  
Castiel scosse il capo. «Non era lucido, non lo era da settimane ormai. Abbiamo scambiato due parole tre giorni prima che accadesse. Continuava a dire che avrebbe sistemato tutto ma... era ubriaco, non potevo immaginare...»  
«Hai idea a cosa si riferisse?»  
«No, per niente. Ma so per certo che amava sua moglie e che sua moglie lo ricambiava. Non ha mai parlato di tradimenti, tutta questa storia è saltata fuori solo  _dopo_ la sua morte.»  
«Credi che non si sia suicidato per colpa della moglie?»  
Castiel strinse le labbra e alzò lo sguardo sull'altro. «Credo che l'abbia fatto per un motivo che non comprendiamo.»  
Dean annuì distrattamente, alzandosi poi in piedi e raccogliendo il distintivo abbandonato accanto all'altro. «Nel caso dovesse venirti in mente qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, fammelo sapere. Mi trovi quasi sempre in ufficio.»  
Castiel annuì e lo guardò uscire dalla stanza. Indugiò per un attimo, troppo sfinito per alzarsi in piedi, ma il suo corpo prese l'iniziativa da sé e iniziò a muoversi verso l'esterno.  
«Chi ti ha detto che non parlavo con nessuno?» urlò, senza volerlo, aggrappandosi alla ringhiera per non rotolare giù dalle scale.  
Dean si voltò, abbottonandosi il cappotto. «Missouri.»  
E Castiel annuì anche se non aveva idea del motivo, non aveva idea di cosa ci facesse quell'uomo in casa sua, né del perché gli stesse parlando e soprattutto perché non riusciva a sentirsi minimamente a disagio.  
Quel Dean emanava una sorta di calma e, al tempo stesso, elettricità che lo spingevano ad aprire le labbra e parlare, fino a sentire la gola grattare.  
Il poliziotto scese altri tre gradini per poi fermarsi e voltarsi verso l'altro. «Perché mi hai rivolto la parola?» gli domandò, probabilmente reprimendo quella domanda da quando lo aveva tirato fuori da quel vicolo.  
«Credo... » gracchiò e subito dopo si schiarì la gola, riprovandoci. «Credo che io e te ci somigliamo.»  
«Sarebbe a dire?»  
Castiel si morse il labbro inferiore ed evitò il suo sguardo, imbarazzato. «Mi ritrovo sempre a parlare con persone che si sentono sole.»  
Dean non rispose, ma Castiel riuscì comunque a leggere sul suo viso quella domanda sospesa, quel " _anche tu ti senti solo?_ " che non uscì mai dalle sue labbra. Questi si limitò a voltarsi e dirigersi verso la porta mentre il padrone di casa mormorava qualcosa che sembrava «se dovessi scoprire qualcosa verrò a cercarti.» senza che l'altro se ne curasse più tanto.  
Castiel rimase per un po' a fissare la porta chiusa, consapevole di aver toccato un tasto dolente in quel Dean di cui non sapeva niente.  
Si sentiva solo, esattamente come lui e, a volte, la solitudine sa essere la più bella delle melodie.  
Sì, la solitudine avrebbe potuto suonarla. Era bravo in questo.  
   
Dean voltò l'angolo e poggiò le spalle al muro, sospirando pesantemente. Si passò una mano sul viso e la sfregò sulle labbra, ripetutamente.  
Era la verità, Dean si sentiva solo, ma nessuno lo aveva mai notato prima e se la maschera che si era costruito non riusciva più a nascondere la verità allora aveva davvero un nuovo problema di cui occuparsi.


	3. Poor Man's Blues

Capitolo 3

[Poor Man's Blues](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_9GTrL6kNg)

 

Dean non raccontò a nessuno dell'aggressione nelle due settimane seguenti.  
Qualcosa gli diceva che nemmeno Castiel lo avrebbe fatto: bizzarro o meno, quel voto del silenzio poteva fare al caso suo.  
Sospirò, con un bicchiere di caffè bollente tra le mani, e bussò alla porta, indeciso su ciò che sarebbe uscito dalle sue labbra. Eppure sapeva che rimandare non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione (se non si poteva già definire tale dopo due settimane di silenzio).  
La porta cigolò e si aprì, mostrando un Sam piuttosto affannato e più svestito del solito.  
«Dean!» sussultò, sorpreso, infilandosi una canottiera bianca in fretta e furia. «Cosa- cosa ci fai qui? È successo qualcosa?»  
Dean aggrottò la fronte e gli porse il caffè. «Decido di passare dal mio fratellino e deve per forza essere successo qualcosa?» domandò, fingendosi offeso.  
Sam sorrise e si passò una mano tra i capelli, scombinandoli. «No, è solo che... Dean, non passi mai e pensavo che fossi malato. Come ti senti?»  
Non era stato male e Sam lo sapeva.  
In realtà negli ultimi mesi aveva usato spesso quella scusa solo per starsene un po' tranquillo a pensare e se Dean restava lontano dal lavoro allora tutti potevano ritenersi tranquilli e al sicuro.  
Le voci sulla sua instabilità professionale lo avrebbero accompagnato fino al giorno del suo funerale. _Psicanalista del cazzo._  
Annuì e fece spallucce. «Sto bene. Mai stato meglio. Andiamo?»  
Sam assottigliò le palpebre, perplesso. «Dove?»  
«A raccogliere margherite.» ironizzò, spingendolo da parte ed entrando in casa. «Dove vorresti andare Sam? Cristo Santo, abbiamo un caso, no? Datti una ripulita, vestiti e andiamo.»  
Sam non si mosse.  
«Ma Dean...»  
«Non pensavo che infilarsi qualche strato di vestiti fosse un'impresa così difficile. Che c'è?» domandò, ma i suoi occhi si fermarono sulla porta della camera da letto, dalla quale faceva capolino il viso di una donna dai capelli scuri, svestita esattamente come suo fratello.  
«Oh» mormorò, reprimendo un sorrisino soddisfatto. «Oh.» ripeté, come se il suo cervello non avesse ancora focalizzato la situazione.  
«Già.» replicò Sam, il viso che aveva assunto un colorito violaceo.  
Dean fece per rispondere ma si limitò ad alzarsi, accennare un sorriso e un saluto verso la donna e a dirigersi nuovamente verso l'uscita, seguito dal fratello. «E lei è...»  
«Un'amica» rispose il minore, prontamente, e Dean non riuscì proprio a trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere, ficcandosi un pugno in bocca per non fare troppo baccano.  
«Va bene, va bene. Ci vediamo in centrale allora.»  
Sam lo afferrò per un braccio, costringendolo a voltarsi. «Perché hai tutta questa voglia di lavorare? Siamo a un punto morto. Comincio a credere che McDermott si sia davvero suicidato.»  
Dean chinò lo sguardo per pochi istanti prima di cercare nuovamente quello del fratello. «Lo credo anche io ma qualcosa non torna, Sammy.»  
«C'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere?»  
Dean si umettò le labbra con lingua e prese un respiro profondo. _Via il dente, via il dolore._ «Ho parlato con Castiel.» disse, senza fronzoli. Meglio arrivare al succo della questione nella maniera più indolore possibile.  
«Castiel?» domandò l'altro, confuso. «Quel Castiel? Quello muto?»  
«Non è muto. Parla più di te, fidati. L'ho seguito due settimane fa e ho impedito che il suo nome finisse su una lapide un po' troppo presto.»  
Sam sgranò gli occhi e Dean non voleva farlo preoccupare -ci aveva già pensato la vita a trasmettere loro ansia costante- ma non poteva più nascondere la testa sotto la sabbia perché in un modo o nell'altro Sam lo avrebbe saputo e lui avrebbe avuto automaticamente torto.  
Finiva sempre così tra loro quando uno dei due manteneva un segreto per il bene dell'altro, perché un bene non era mai, non nelle loro vite.  
«Sono tornati, Sam. Sono in città. Tutti e tre.»  
Sam rimase intontito e strinse la presa sul suo braccio, annuendo lentamente. «Perché non me l'hai detto? Maledizione Dean... perché?»  
Dean guardò altrove ma Sam lo spinse contro la parete, costringendolo ad alzare il viso. «Perché non me l'hai detto? Sono passate due settimane, Dean! Due settimane!» sbraitò e Dean avrebbe potuto allontanarlo e spingerlo via ma non lo fece.  
«Lo sai perché.» rispose e l'altro mollò la presa e indietreggiò, sorridendo.  
«Pensi che ricomincerò, non è vero? Pensi che- che mi basti guardarli per ricominciare? No, ti sbagli. Cristo, ti sbagli. Tu non hai idea, non-» si bloccò in mezzo alla stanza, sotto lo sguardo stanco dell'altro.  
Dean non si sbagliava quasi mai.  
Dean aveva perfettamente idea di tutto quello che riguardava l'altro.  
Eppure non glielo avrebbe detto perché Sam non poteva crollare. Lui poteva e, in realtà, lo stava già facendo. Ma uno dei due doveva andare avanti e quel qualcuno era Sam.  
Era sempre stato Sam.  
«È stato solo un periodo. È successo prima di Jess.»  
Dean scosse il capo. «E adesso sta succedendo di nuovo e Jess non c'è.» puntualizzò. «Mi fido di te, Sam. Mi sono sempre fidato. Vorrei solo che tu facessi attenzione. So che questo periodo è... lo so, ok? Ma non farti abbindolare, non hai bisogno di quella merda, non hai bisogno di nessuno.»  
«Non raccontarmi cazzate, Dean. Non ti sei mai fidato di me, mai. Sei convinto che ricomincerò, è come se già lo sapessi.»  
«Non ho mai detto questo.»  
«Non ce n'è bisogno. Se avessi avuto fiducia in me lo avrei saputo due settimane fa, non trovi?» ringhiò, puntando lo sguardo sulla porta. «E adesso direi che puoi anche andare via.»  
«Sammy, andiamo...» tentò, ma l'altro lo aveva già afferrato nuovamente per la manica e lo aveva sbattuto fuori senza troppi complimenti.  
Dean restò immobile a fissare la porta chiusa. Stranamente non era arrabbiato.  
E gli sarebbe piaciuto davvero arrabbiarsi perché era stanco - _Dio! così stanco_ \- di provare solo preoccupazione e angoscia. Era stanco di dover aprire gli occhi ogni mattina sapendo di non essere abbastanza, sapendo che Sam aveva perso l'amore della sua vita e lui non aveva potuto fare nulla per evitarlo. Era stanco dell'idea di ritrovare, un giorno, suo fratello nelle stesse condizioni di pochi anni prima ed era stanco delle droghe che lo avevano ridotto in quel modo. Era stanco del sindaco che non muoveva un fottutissimo dito, era stanco della criminalità che non poteva fermare, era stanco del dolore.  
Arrabbiarsi sarebbe stato più semplice ma non ci riusciva.  
«Forse avrei dovuto portarti una camomilla invece di un caffè» sussurrò, tra sé e sé, accarezzando la porta.  
Perché ormai, quando si trattava di Sam, si finiva sempre col parlare con una porta chiusa.  
Quando rientrò nella stazione di polizia, Dean venne accolto da un insolito baccano che si sarebbe protratto fino a quando John non si fosse deciso ad uscire con la pistola sguainata e l'espressione da toro inferocito: le poche volte in cui aveva visto tutta quella confusione la questione si era risolta in quel modo.  
Quindi Dean rimase alquanto perplesso quando scorse suo padre tra la piccola folla accalcata intorno ad una scrivania, con un ampio sorriso sulle le labbra.  
Si fermò sulla soglia, sfilandosi lentamente il cappotto e aggrottando la fronte di tanto in tanto. Quando nessuno si accorse della sua presenza, si schiarì la voce sonoramente, costringendo i presenti a voltarsi verso di lui.  
«Che c'è? Sono arrivate le paghe o Ash ha finalmente deciso di aprire un negozio di ciambelle?» domandò sarcastico, facendo indignare Ash pochi metri più in là.  
La folla si disperse quel tanto che bastava da mostrare chi o cosa fosse l'attrazione della mattina: Dean spalancò le palpebre e sorrise così ampiamente da farsi male alle guancie. Si fece largo tra gli altri presenti e riuscì, con non poca fatica, ad abbracciare un uomo barbuto avvolto in un impeccabile completo nero.  
«Smettila con queste smancerie, non hai più dodici anni» si lamentò l'uomo, allontanandolo gentilmente.  
«A dodici anni ti prendevo già a calci in culo, Bobby» ribatté il ragazzo, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla. «Cosa ci fai qui?»  
Bobby sospirò e aspettò che la folla si allontanasse prima di rispondere. «Quando è l'FBI a mandarti di nuovo da queste parti è difficile dire di no.» spiegò. «Lavoreremo con tuo padre per un po', soprattutto visti gli ultimi sviluppi.»  
«Azazel?» domandò Dean, in un sussurro, facendosi più vicino.  
Bobby strinse le labbra. «So che tuo padre ti ha tolto il caso e mi dispiace, ragazzo, ma non posso parlarne con te, sai che non posso.» si scusò e Dean non riuscì a prendersela.  
Stava lavorando anche lui, no? Anche se nessuno lo sapeva, fatta eccezione per Sam che al momento sembrava aver deciso di abbandonare la nave. Aveva appena aperto un caso e già si ritrovava senza partner, era un record.  
«Oh Dean, volevo presentarti Rufus Turner, il mio partner.» lo richiamò l'altro, indicando l'uomo alla sua destra.  
«Ho sentito parlare di te» rispose il ragazzo, stringendogli la mano. «Quell'assedio a River Pass se non sbaglio[1]...»  
«Me la sono vista brutta. Mai visti tanti figli di puttana nella stessa città ma alla fine è andato tutto per il meglio.» raccontò Rufus, accennando un sorriso.  
John li raggiunse dopo pochi minuti con un malloppo di fascicoli tra le mani, indicando loro il proprio ufficio. Quando li vide sparire oltre la porta, concentrò la propria attenzione su Dean.  
«Tuo fratello?»  
Dean fece spallucce, mandando giù una generosa sorsata di caffè. «Si è preso una giornata libera per rotolare tra le lenzuola con una moretta abbordata chissà dove.» commentò neutro.  
John aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso. «Sta bene?»  
«Con quella lì nel suo letto? Penso che stia meglio di tutti noi.»  
«E tu?»  
Dean guardò il padre di sbieco. «Io sto bene, grazie.»  
John scosse il capo. «No, intendevo... non so, Dean, non hai nessuno da cui andare?» chiese e quello che Dean colse fu... _imbarazzo?_ John Winchester che si imbarazzava? Cominciava a credere che Ash avesse drogato i caffè di tutti per vendetta quella mattina, non c'erano altre spiegazioni.  
«No, direi di no.»  
«C'era quella ragazza, com'è che si chiamava? Cassy? Mi piaceva, sembrava proprio una brava persona.»  
«Perché improvvisamente hai tutta questa voglia di vedermi sistemato? Sto bene così, signore. Non ho bisogno di nessuno.» sbottò, infastidito. «E poi Cassy merita di meglio di un uomo che non vuole sistemarsi per paura di vederla bruciare in casa sua, se capisci cosa intendo.»  
Quelle parole colpirono John come uno schiaffo in pieno viso. «Non deve per forza andare così. Non puoi allontanare tutti per questa storia.»  
Dean rise amaramente, incrociando le braccia. «Sì, continua pure a ripetertelo ma questo non riporterà indietro la mamma, o Jessica o tutte quelle donne che non siamo riusciti a salvare. Quindi non puoi biasimarmi se preferisco non correre il rischio.»  
John non rispose, si limitò ad annuire, senza far trapelare alcuna emozione. Eppure Dean sapeva di averlo ferito, come faceva sempre quando nominava sua madre, anche solo per sbaglio.  
Non riusciva nemmeno a sentirsi più in colpa, ormai.  
«Torno a lavoro, se hai bisogno di me sai dove trovarmi» mormorò, aspettando che suo padre lo lasciasse.  
Tornò alla propria scrivania e si sedette, stropicciandosi gli occhi con i palmi delle mani. Era già stanco. La giornata era appena iniziata e già non vedeva l'ora di affondare la testa sul cuscino.  
«Dean?»  
Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Lisa, la proprietaria della tavola calda che si trovava dall'altra parte della strada.  
«Lisa, ehi... è successo qualcosa? Dobbiamo pagare di nuovo il conto di Ash? Glielo avevo detto di non prendere tutti i giorni quelle ciambelle farcite...»  
La donna sorrise dolcemente e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri.  
Era bella quando sorrideva. Dannazione, lo era eccome.  
«No, va tutto bene. Volevo solo darti questo» spiegò, porgendogli un foglietto stropicciato. «È passata una donna stamattina, mi ha domandato se potevo fartelo avere.»  
«Ti ringrazio» rispose, e Lisa sorrise ancora, dirigendosi verso l'uscita. «Lisa?» la richiamò, incapace di trattenersi.  
La donna si voltò e attese, speranzosa, come tutte le volte; e quando Dean vedeva quella speranza nei suoi occhi, automaticamente l'immagine di qualcosa di terribile si sovrapponeva a quello che aveva di fronte a sé.  
Non poteva correre il rischio, non con una donna che aveva un figlio a carico e una vita serena da vivere.  
«Buona giornata.» le disse, infine, dopo un paio di secondi.  
Lisa sparì subito dopo, con il capo chino.  
Il ragazzo sospirò e strinse il biglietto tra le mani, stropicciandolo un po' di più. Lo aprì cautamente, non avendo la minima idea né di chi fosse il mittente né di cosa potesse trattarsi.  
 

_Ti domando scusa per il biglietto, ma non sapevo in che altro modo informarti._  
 _Giusto due sere fa ho scoperto che la moglie di Jack è tornata in città._  
 _So che stasera verrà al_ Garden.  
 _Pensavo che potesse interessarti._  
 _Castiel_

   
Dean rilesse ogni parola più volte, fin quando i suoi occhi non si concentrarono esclusivamente sulle lettere tondeggianti e il tratto deciso, sulle _g_ che sembravano arricciarsi su se stesse e sugli accenti un po' troppo marcati.  
 _Pensavo che potesse interessarti._  
Per qualche motivo Dean sorrise leggendo quella frase, forse perché non poteva fare a meno di immaginare quella faccia da schiaffi usare un tono vago come quello.  
 _Pensavo che potesse interessarti... non che interessi a me, comunque._  
Paradossalmente sembrava un atteggiamento così tipico di Castiel, nonostante lo conoscesse così poco.  
«Ti sei incantato, Winchester?» domandò Bobby, giunto alle sue spalle di soppiatto senza che Dean se ne fosse minimamente accorto.  
Il ragazzo appallottolò il biglietto e lo strinse in un pugno. «Sai bene che la tua presenza mi incanta.» lo prese in giro di tutta risposta.  
«Io e Rufus volevamo bere qualcosa stasera, ti unisci a noi?»  
Dean sorrise, avvertendo la carta ruvida graffiargli la pelle. «So già dove portarvi.»  
   
«Non mettevo piede qui dentro da almeno cinque anni» esordì Bobby, varcando l'ingresso del _Garden._  
Dean sorrise, sapendo quanto l'altro avesse amato in passato quel locale e tutti quelli che vi lavoravano. «Sapevo che avresti apprezzato» rispose, indicando uno dei tavoli vicini al bancone dei liquori.  
Sondò con lo sguardo ogni centimetro del locale alla ricerca di Castiel, riuscendo solo ad individuare Missouri dietro il bancone e Joshua sul palco, affabile e sorridente come al solito nei confronti del pubblico. Assottigliò le palpebre e il suo sguardo si spostò da un tavolo all'altro, fin quando non trovò quelle spalle un po' curve e quella marmaglia di capelli neri che avrebbe riconosciuto dappertutto.  
Castiel se ne stava seduto da solo, appena sotto il palco, con il suo strumento tra le mani e un bicchiere di whisky semivuoto lasciato sul tavolino.  
Non c'era ragione per dispiacersi ma Dean non riuscì proprio a farne a meno: quell'uomo emanava solitudine e generalmente i tipi così erano facilmente ignorabili. Ma non Castiel. Sembrava quasi che aspettasse qualcuno che sapeva non sarebbe mai arrivato; sembrava che stesse aspettando qualcuno da una vita intera e quel qualcuno non si era degnato di raggiungerlo.  
«Cominciate ad andare, torno subito» mormorò agli altri due per poi dirigersi verso Castiel senza aspettare una risposta.  
Sfoggiò uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori e spostò una sedia per prendere posto di fronte a lui. «Ehi.»  
Castiel alzò lo sguardo, assente, dal bicchiere al suo viso, inclinando impercettibilmente il capo.  
I suoi occhi sembravano dire qualcosa come " _alla fine sei arrivato_ " ma dalle sue labbra non uscì nulla, non una parola, non un suono.  
«Stai bene?» domandò allora Dean, perché era assurdo che non gli rivolgesse la parola o che lo stesse guardando come se si trattasse di un estraneo.  
Eppure Dean sapeva di esserlo, in fondo in fondo. Era solo un estraneo per lui e la cosa non avrebbe dovuto infastidirlo, non in quel modo, perché, _dannazione!,_ Dean Winchester non si infastidiva mai, non si arrabbiava mai ma era lì, _lui_ a differenza di tutti gli altri era arrivato anche se non era la persona che Castiel stava aspettando - non poteva semplicemente esserlo, in realtà- e vedersi trattare con quell'aria di sufficienza lo costrinse ad alzarsi e indietreggiare, senza aggiungere altro.  
Castiel strinse le labbra, colpevole, e lasciò il tavolo, dirigendosi verso il palco.  
Il poliziotto indietreggiò ancora di pochi passi, fin quando non sentì il retro della ginocchia cozzare contro una sedia e il proprio fianco urtare il tavolo alle sue spalle.  
La donna che vi era seduta alzò gli occhi e sorrise lievemente, sfiorando pigramente il bordo del proprio bicchiere con l'indice.  
«Mi piace questa canzone» commentò, portandosi una ciocca di capelli neri dietro l'orecchio.  
Ma la musica non era ancora iniziata e quella donna sembrava così assorta nei propri pensieri da non rendersene conto.  
«Mi ricorda quella che ho ballato il giorno del mio matrimonio» continuò, la voce leggermente alterata dall'alcol. «Non trovi anche tu?»  
Dean aggrottò la fronte e sospirò, prendendo posto accanto alla donna e allontanandole il bicchiere dalle mani. «Credo che per stasera abbia bevuto abbastanza.»  
La donna incrociò le braccia, offesa, e scosse il capo. «È stato un bel matrimonio.»  
«Non lo metto in dubbio» commentò Dean, sorridendo. «Qualcuno può accompagnarla a casa?»  
«Mio marito.»  
«Va bene. Dov'è suo marito? Posso farlo venire qui.»  
«È morto.» replicò, decisa. «Si è sparato una pallottola in testa, sai? Mi ha chiesto di passare un po' di tempo da mia madre e quando sono tornata a casa lui non c'era. Mi aveva promesso che lo avrei trovato a casa... e lui non c'era.»  
Dean deglutì, chiudendo gli occhi per pochi secondi. «Lei è la moglie di Jack?» domandò, sicuro della risposta.  
L'altra annuì. «Non c'era, capisci? E lo aveva promesso.» continuò, nella più totale incoerenza.  
«Le ha detto qualcosa prima di chiederle di raggiungere sua madre?»  
«Diceva che avrebbe sistemato tutto, non so cosa... era spaventato e... me lo aveva promesso. Io non capisco...» sussurrò, nascondendo il viso tra le mani.  
Non pianse, ma sembrava avesse una gran voglia di farlo.  
«È una bella canzone, non trovi?» chiese ancora e Dean annuì.  
«Lo è.»  
Qualcuno passò a prendere la donna e la riportò a casa: Dean la vide uscire dal locale con un'espressione che aveva già visto sul viso di molte persone - Sam, suo padre, Castiel- ed era sicuro che, se si fosse osservato in uno specchio, l'avrebbe trovata ad ornare anche il suo di volto.  
Bevve il quinto bicchiere della serata, avvertendo la familiare sensazione di leggerezza. Quando beveva stava bene, e stavano bene anche quelli che lo circondavano, quindi andava bene, no?  
E poi era fuori servizio, poteva esagerare fin quando il suo corpo avrebbe retto.  
«Non c'entra assolutamente nulla» tuonò Rufus, alzando il tono di voce. «Il matrimonio è sacro e vincolante. Se scegli una donna con cui passare il resto della tua merdosa vita, allora non hai altra scelta che tenere fede alla tua promessa.»  
Missouri rise sonoramente e gli diede alcune pacche sulla spalla. «Tesoro, apprezzo davvero il tuo... ehm... _rispetto_ per un'istituzione come quella del matrimonio, ma se un'unione non funziona non puoi costringere due persone a stare insieme. Non puoi.»  
«E chi lo dice?»  
Dean e Bobby assistevano a quel battibeccare da almeno quindici minuti, intromettendosi di tanto in tanto quando Rufus si trovava sul punto di ricoprire Missouri di insulti ben poco raffinati.  
«Perché tu non stai con nessuno?» domandò Rufus verso di lui dopo quelli che gli erano parsi secondi anche se in realtà era passato abbastanza tempo da permettere a Bobby di cambiare posto e a Missouri di allontanarsi verso il palco.  
«Io?» chiese, confuso, indicandosi come un perfetto idiota.  
Era ubriaco. Molto ubriaco. Non sarebbe riuscito a tornare a casa sulle proprie gambe quella notte, ne era certo.  
«Dov'è l'amore della tua vita? Sei giovane, bello e bianco...»  
Bobby rise. «Rufus non essere razzista.»  
«Razzista io? Era solo un'osservazione innocente.» continuò, sbattendo le palpebre.  
Dean chiuse gli occhi e sbadigliò. «Non ne ho bisogno.»  
«Stronzate.»  
«Non sono stronzate. Non ne ho bisogno. Non ho bisogno di nessuno, _io_.»  
Rufus scosse il capo, indicandolo con l'indice della mano. «La verità è che non hai ancora trovato l'amore della tua vita. Buttati, ragazzo. C'è un tipo laggiù che non ha fatto altro che fissarti tutta la sera... vai, noi non ti giudichiamo.»  
«No, non ti giudichiamo. Vai.» insistette Bobby, chiaramente divertito.  
Dean si voltò e vide Castiel riporre il proprio strumento e scendere dal palco con un salto.  
Lo aveva davvero guardato per tutta la sera?  
Beh, non era affar suo.  
Se Castiel aveva deciso di non rivolgergli la parola, perché avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsene?  
«Non è il mio tipo... troppo loquace.» ironizzò, continuando a fissarlo.  
«Quindi lo conosci. Hai sentito Bobby? Il ragazzo si è già buttato!»  
Dean si voltò, prestando la propria attenzione all'altro e ridendo sguaiatamente. «Non sai nemmeno di che cosa parli.»  
«Potrebbe essere la tua anima gemella.»  
«Anima gemella? Quel tipo è fuori di testa, completamente pazzo. Andare a rimorchiare in un manicomio sarebbe la stessa cosa, credetemi.»  
Dean si accorse di aver urlato troppo tardi, quando vide i volti di Bobby e Rufus incupirsi e la spiacevole sensazione di avere qualcuno alle proprie spalle.  
Quando si voltò, Castiel stava camminando a testa china verso una stanza in fondo al locale.  
 _Non imparerò mai_ pensò Dean, barcollando nel tentativo di rimettersi in piedi.  
   
Dean entrò in quello che doveva essere l'ufficio di Joshua. Era piccolo e intimo, luminoso, ben lontano da quello in cui era abituato vedere suo padre.  
Castiel era di spalle, di fronte alla scrivania, con una macchina da scrivere di fronte a sé. Dean gli fu accanto, sperando in un contatto visivo che lo invitasse ad accomodarsi, ma l'altro lo ignorò bellamente, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul piccolo oggetto.  
Era una bella macchina da scrivere, gli ricordava quella che aveva visto spesso da bambino.  
«Anche mia madre ne aveva una» disse, spezzando il silenzio, e avvicinando una sedia vicino all'altro, lasciandola strisciare sul pavimento. «Mio padre non me la lasciava mai usare perché diceva che l'avrei rovinata. Era costata un bel po' di soldi, in effetti. Ma mia madre, la domenica mattina, mi lasciava schiacciare i tasti e così la aiutavo a scrivere. O almeno era quello che credevo.» aggiunse, sorridendo.  
Vide la fronte dell'altro aggrottarsi appena e capì che lo stava ascoltando, nonostante fosse incazzato nero nei suoi confronti. Ne aveva anche tutte le ragioni ma non era colpa di Dean se il più delle volte scollegava la bocca dal cervello, la natura lo aveva voluto così, evidentemente.  
«Era bellissima, sai? Bellissima, intelligente e amava cantare. E suonava anche. Era perfetta e credo che tutti, almeno una volta, le avessero consigliato una carriera un po' più prestigiosa ma lei diceva sempre che il suo nome sarebbe stato bene solo sullo scaffale di una libreria. Peccato che non sia riuscita a concludere un solo libro, sono sicuro che sarebbe diventata famosissima.»  
Castiel respirò lentamente e avvicinò a sé la macchina da scrivere, pigiando con sicurezza sui tasti.  
Dean si sporse per leggere.  
 

_Triste._

   
Il poliziotto annuì. «Lo è.» mormorò, la voce leggermente tremante. «So che hai sentito cosa ho detto prima... di te.» continuò e al tempo stesso notò l'espressione indurirsi sul viso dell'altro e lo vide serrare la mascella. Picchiettò con più forza sui tasti e il rumore rimbombò secco e fastidioso nella piccola stanza.  
 

_Pazzo._

   
«Lo so. Sono un idiota, mi dispiace. Non intendevo- » sospirò, cercando di scacciare la spiacevole sensazione al petto. «È che tu mi spiazzi, va bene? Una sera non smetti un secondo di parlare e oggi non riesci nemmeno a guardarmi. Perché fai così?» domandò esasperato.  
Castiel lo guardò per la prima volta e dopo pochi istanti si dedicò nuovamente alla macchina da scrivere.  
 

_Paura._

   
Dean aggrottò la fronte mentre fissava quelle dita bianche e sottili, affusolate sui tasti. «Di che cosa?» chiese, in un sussurro appena udibile.  
 

_Persone._

   
Dean riuscì quasi a vedere impressa la tristezza su quel foglio di carta, insieme all'inchiostro. Non poteva biasimarlo, la sua era dopotutto una fobia comune.  
Anche Dean aveva paura delle persone, era terrorizzato dall'idea di averle accanto perché, in un modo o nell'altro, le avrebbe perse alla fine. E quindi aveva deciso di tenerle lontane perché così quelle persone le avrebbe potute proteggere e guardare da lontano.  
«Ehi io non lo so cosa ti è successo, non so perché qualcuno ti abbia sparato da ragazzino o perché non riesci ad uscire da questo posto senza che ti prenda un attacco d'ansia o rischiando di essere pestato a morte ma non mi interessa.» sbottò, afferrandolo per un braccio. «Guardami.» ordinò e Castiel cedette, deglutendo e agganciando il proprio sguardo al suo. «Lì fuori è pieno zeppo di figli di puttana che non faranno che renderti la vita un inferno. Ci sono egoisti, falsi, qualcuno capace di vedere persino sua madre pur di racimolare qualche soldo, sono queste le persone che ti spaventano?» continuò e sì, forse lo stava spaventando, ma non aveva scelta. Castiel era come un bambino privo dell'esperienza negativa della caduta e senza di quella non sarebbe andato molto lontano.  
«Posso capirlo, Castiel. Sul serio, posso farlo. Ma non sono tutti così, non c'è solo veleno lì fuori e questo devi impararlo. Cazzo, ti stai perdendo troppe cose, cose a cui nessuno rinuncerebbe mai. C'è un ristorante, vicino alla centrale, che fa la bistecca più buona che abbia mai mangiato. Oppure una scuola elementare, oltre il parco, dove i ragazzini piantano fiori colorati in un piccolo giardino. C'è così tanto da vedere, non esistono solo vicoli bui dove pestano la gente a sangue! Quello sto cercando di dirti è... smettila. Smettila di vivere solo dentro la tua testa. Trova qualcosa per cui valga la pena alzarsi dal letto la mattina e, per carità, fa che quel qualcosa sia una persona.»  
Dean non si era reso conto di aver urlato, né di aver stretto il braccio di Castiel così forte che probabilmente il giorno dopo vi avrebbe trovato un livido, ma l'altro lo fissava con un'espressione così mortificata e affranta, come se tutto gli fosse semplicemente rimbalzato addosso, da fargli stringere il petto in una morsa.  
Mollò la presa e si alzò in piedi, guardando la porta e sperando di potersi materializzare direttamente al suo esterno. Lanciò un ultimo sguardo all'altro che, attonito, si era voltato, accarezzando con i polpastrelli alcune lettere della macchina, ignorandolo.  
Il poliziotto sospirò e raggiunse la porta. «Se le persone ti spaventano, posso assicurarti che sono l'unico di cui non devi avere paura.»  
Non si guardò indietro, Dean. Non raggiunse Rufus e Bobby, non salutò Missouri, semplicemente lasciò il locale, con un peso nel petto che lo avrebbe fatto sprofondare a terra se solo lo avesse permesso.  
E poi rise, senza motivo, perché aveva appena urlato consigli ad un perfetto estraneo sapendo di dover essere lui il primo a seguirli.  
Forse Castiel aveva ragione.  
Forse si somigliavano davvero, nonostante tutto.  
   
Castiel non era riuscito a muoversi da quando Dean si era chiuso quella porta alle spalle.  
 _"Trova qualcosa per cui valga la pena alzarsi dal letto la mattina e, per carità, fa che sia una persona"_.  
Sorrise senza accorgersene, fissando l'ultima parola sul foglio di carta che adesso stringeva tra le mani.  
 

_Fottuto._  
 

  
 

[1] River Pass è la cittadina in cui fa la sua comparsa Guerra, nella 5x02. 


	4. Mad About the Boy

  
**CAPITOLO 4**  
[ **Mad About the Boy**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STTLwI-u4Fg)  
 

Castiel si rimboccò le maniche della camicia e afferrò lo straccio.  
Erano ancora le otto del mattino e dato che mai nessuno era solito arrivare prima delle dieci, Castiel adocchiò il giradischi personale di Missouri: non vi era un'ampia scelta ma optò quasi immediatamente per Dinah Washington e dopo pochi secondi il locale fu invaso dalle prime note di _Mad About The Boy_. Iniziò a canticchiare - stonando terribilmente - e lottò selvaggiamente con un macchia bluastra ostinata proprio al centro di uno dei tavoli.  
Non c'era motivo di essere così allegri, non dopo la magra figura che aveva fatto con Dean appena poche ore prima, ma proprio non riusciva ad impedire alle proprie labbra di piegarsi all'insù in un sorriso morbido e soddisfatto e gli sarebbe piaciuto poter dire che quell'allegria non era che una coincidenza e che Dean non c'entrava un bel niente, ma Castiel non era mai stato bravo a dire bugie, né tantomeno a _dirsi_ bugie.  
Era fottuto, lo aveva riconosciuto ed era sceso a patti con la questione nel giro di un paio d'ore.  
Castiel non aveva mai creduto alle sfumature, credeva che il grigio fosse il colore di chi non ha mai capito la vita mentre lui l'aveva capita eccome, ogni singolo istante.  
Quando aveva visto Dean entrare nel locale con quei due uomini che non aveva mai visto prima aveva avvertito uno strano formicolio alla gola, una sensazione opprimente, e allo stesso tempo aveva capito, con amarezza, che quel ragazzo non gli somigliava come credeva. Non erano affatto simili perché Dean aveva degli amici, dei colleghi, una vita intera fuori da quelle quattro mura mentre Castiel non aveva nulla fatta eccezione di un sax e di alcuni tavoli da pulire.  
Scendere a patti con quella verità era stato... brusco. Come se qualcosa lo avesse fisicamente colpito allo stomaco. Non era stato piacevole.  
Quella consapevolezza lo aveva _bloccato_ , trasformandolo nuovamente nel ragazzino inerme che tutti conoscevano, nell'uomo con cui nessuno voleva avere a che fare.  
Non si era stupito quando Dean lo aveva chiamato _pazzo._ Sapeva di esserlo, in fondo al suo cuore, eppure sentire quella parola uscire dalle labbra di quell'uomo lo aveva fatto sentire così solo e indifeso da non potersi neanche spiegare cosa fosse quella strana sensazione allo stomaco o la gola improvvisamente secca.  
Però poi Dean era tornato indietro, si era scusato, voleva assicurarsi che stesse bene.  
Forse era stato quello il passo che lo aveva fatto capitolare.  
Nessuno era mai tornato indietro per lui; Castiel era abituato a vedere le persone della sua vita andare via e non tornare mai più, era una costante, qualcosa di rassicurante per certi versi, come una melodia di cui conosceva ogni singola nota, sempre.  
E nell'esatto istante in cui Dean era tornato indietro aveva capito: era fottuto.  
" _Can't make up my mind about this guy, sometimes he makes me smile sometimes he makes me cry [1]_" continuò a cantare, a voce più alta, perché era importante che quei tavoli, le pareti e il palco capissero cosa stava provando, perché non era mai importato a nessuno - neppure a lui, a dirla tutta- ma adesso stava accadendo qualcosa nella sua vita e tutti dovevano sapere.  
Fece una giravolta sul posto e quasi non perse l'equilibrio: si sentiva stupido come mai in vita sua, e stanco e su di giri. Se avesse provato in quell'istante a poggiare le labbra sul proprio sax quello che sarebbe venuto fuori non sarebbe stato altro che uno stridio fastidioso o un suono strozzato perché era così che si sentiva dentro: euforico e _rumoroso_.  
" _But I love him even though my friends say he's no right._ _I know it's true but can't deny he's on my mind [2]_" strillò ancora, e quando riaprì gli occhi - non avrebbe saputo dire quando li aveva chiusi- notò una più che sconvolta Missouri sul palco, con gli occhi spalancati e una busta tra le mani.  
Al _Garden_ non vigevano chissà quali regole ma tutti conoscevano l'unica che andava sempre rispettata: mai e poi mai appropriarsi abusivamente della roba di Missouri.  
La donna non si mosse di un solo millimetro, così come Castiel, e i due rimasero semplicemente a fissarsi per quelle che sembrarono epoche intere, fino a quando il ragazzo non si decise ad indietreggiare - nel modo meno sospetto possibile- e armeggiare con il grammofono, riponendo nella custodia il disco che stava ascoltando.  
Subito dopo alzò le mani in segno di resa, come a voler creare maggiore spazio di sicurezza tre sé e l'altra.  
Gli occhi di Missouri si erano ormai ridotti a fessure quando le sue labbra si spalancarono, preannunciando la catastrofe. «Castiel!» sbottò a voce alta - _troppo alta_ \- mentre finalmente riusciva a muoversi, colmando la distanza che li separava.  
Castiel afferrò una sedia a casaccio e se la posizionò davanti, uno scudo inesistente contro la forza bruta di quella donna.  
«No, no, no, no. Non ho rotto nulla, te lo posso giurare. Missouri non è come sembra!» strillò, serrando le palpebre e aspettando urla che non arrivarono.  
«Sei stonato come una fottuta campana!» mormorò la donna, vicinissima - Castiel riusciva a sentirla ad un palmo dal proprio naso- e poi colse qualcosa di sommesso e indefinito che lo costrinse ad aprire gli occhi: un singhiozzo.  
Missouri piangeva senza ritegno, incapace di articolare una sola parola sensata, indicando prima se stessa, poi il grammofono, poi lui e poi di nuovo se stessa, poggiando una mano sul proprio petto.  
Castiel non era affatto uno stupido, ma dovette ammettere di non aver capito minimamente perché la donna si stava disperando tanto.  
Il ragazzo spostò delicatamente la sedia e poggiò una mano sulla spalla della donna, guardandola preoccupato. «Missouri non- non fare così. Mi dispiace, non volevo turbarti. Scusami.» le disse, contrito.  
Missouri afferrò la sua mano e se la portò sul viso, stringendola con dolcezza. «Oh ragazzo mio... mio bellissimo, bellissimo ragazzo...» continuò, senza alcuna logica.  
Castiel iniziò a preoccuparsi davvero.  
«Pensavo-» singhiozzò ancora, sconvolta. «Pensavo che non avrei mai più sentito la tua voce. E invece... e invece...»  
Il ragazzo sospirò e la abbracciò, poggiando il mento sulla sua testa. I suoi capelli neri gli solleticarono il collo.  
«Mi dispiace così tanto. Sono un stato un idiota.» ammise, aspettando che la donna smettesse di singhiozzare.  
Missouri si calmò, inspirando lentamente e indietreggiando, per poi portare entrambe le mani sul viso dell'altro, osservandolo come se fosse la prima volta dopo anni.  
«Sono così felice che tu sia tornato» osservò la donna e Castiel non replicò, lasciandosi cullare dal quel tocco materno e rassicurante.  
«Sono davvero un così pessimo cantante?» domandò dopo pochi istanti.  
«Pensavo che qualcuno stesse sventrando un animale.»  
«E questo ovviamente era un sì.» ridacchiò, vagamente imbarazzato, grattandosi la nuca e indietreggiando.  
Missouri sembrava quasi sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime per la seconda volta, così Castiel si affrettò a cambiare argomento (qualsiasi fosse l'argomento di cui avevano parlato sino a quel momento).  
«Senti Missouri, mi stavo chiedendo-» iniziò, avvertendo uno strano formicolio al collo e la bocca arida come il deserto. «tu conosci, sai... voglio dire, ti ho vista parlare con lui e così, per mera curiosità, te lo assicuro, ma sai di solito non è che abbia poi così tanta gente con cui chiacchierare, il che è normale perché non parlo molto- diciamo anche che non parlo _per niente_ e tu, certo tu lo sai bene, no? Così se mi potessi dare il suo indirizzo, sai, giusto per curiosità mi faresti un enorme piacere.» concluse, risoluto.  
La donna mosse le labbra senza dire alcunché, aggrottando la fronte nei limiti del possibile.  
«Oh Gesù, ragazzo mio. Non ho capito una sola parola! Ma non preoccuparti, chiameremo un insegnante privato e andrà tutto per il meglio.» replicò, portandosi una mano sul mento. «Conosco un paio di insegnanti, passano spesso da queste parti quindi non preoccuparti, davvero. Sistemeremo tutto!»  
Castiel inclinò il capo, confuso. Sì, forse non si era espresso per il meglio, e forse Missouri non aveva compreso dove voleva andare a parare.  
Si schiaffò una mano sul viso e scosse il capo. «No, quello che volevo chiederti è se potessi darmi l'indirizzo di Dean.» spiegò, nel modo più veloce e indolore possibile.  
«Dean?»  
«Sì.»  
«Dean chi?»  
«Dean-» rispose, inciampando nei propri pensieri.  
Non conosceva il suo cognome e sebbene non fosse poi così strano, trovò quel piccolo particolare estremamente fastidioso: solitamente avrebbe inventato un cognome, uno qualsiasi, perché nella sua testa non era mai stato importante. Ma adesso, nella vita reale, quella stessa vita in cui non poteva semplicemente nascondere la testa sotto la sabbia, un particolare come un cognome diventava assolutamente rilevante.  
«Dean, il poliziotto.» si decise infine, sperando di non apparire troppo sospetto. «Lo conosci, non è così?»  
Missouri strinse le labbra che si trasformarono in una sottile linea piatta. «Dean Winchester? Alto, occhi chiari, faccia da idiota?»  
Castiel annuì. «Immagino che sia lui, anche se non ho notato la faccia- _lascia perdere._ » tagliò corto.  
«Perché vuoi il suo indirizzo?»  
«Per parlare.»  
Missouri si fece più seria. «Perché proprio con lui, Castiel?» domandò, con un'esasperazione che lo infastidì più di quanto credesse possibile.  
«È un amico.» rispose e non stava mentendo: Dean era la cosa più vicina ad un amico che avesse mai avuto, non vedeva ragioni per essere così restii.  
«No Castiel, è un poliziotto. Senti, adoro quel ragazzo, lo conosco ed ha un gran cuore, ma non vorrei che tu abbia frainteso le sue intenzioni. Ti ha fatto qualche domanda su un caso in particolare? Quella non è conversazione amichevole, Castiel. Quello è un interrogatorio!»  
Il ragazzo strizzò le palpebre. «No. No, ti sbagli. Non è come pensi.»  
Dean non lo stava usando, di questo ne era certo. Gli aveva raccontato di sua madre, era stato onesto con lui.  
Improvvisamente le note della canzone ormai finita si susseguirono nella sua mente, le parole si intrecciarono e lo fecero quasi scoppiare a ridere. _Even though my friends say he's no right._  
«Posso avere quell'indirizzo, sì o no?»  
Missouri sospirò, afferrando alla cieca un foglietto dalla borsa e scribacchiandovi qualcosa sopra. «Ecco.» si arrese, porgendoglielo. «Vedi di non fare qualcosa di stupido.»  
Castiel lo afferrò e sorrise davvero, scoccandole un sonoro bacio sulla guancia.  
   
Castiel aprì il foglietto stropicciato e lesse nuovamente la grafia sghemba di Missouri quando si ritrovò faccia a faccia con una porta chiusa, su un pianerottolo scricchiolante. A differenza delle altre abitazioni vicine, le cui aiuole erano ben curate e le staccionate imbiancate alla perfezione, quella in cui era approdato sembrava essere lasciata a se stessa da troppo tempo.  
Le piantine secche si erano afflosciate sui vasi e quasi certamente un po' tutto non riceveva una mano di vernice da chissà quanto tempo.  
Castiel inspirò profondamente e strinse un pugno, avvicinandolo alla porta ma lasciandolo sospeso a mezz'aria. Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? Si stava praticamente presentando a casa di un perfetto estraneo senza nemmeno una buona scusa da rifilargli nel caso si fosse rivelato necessario?  
Chiuse gli occhi, improvvisamente non del tutto sicuro di voler bussare, e indietreggiò appena, dondolando incerto avanti e indietro.  
Ma nonostante tutto era di Dean quella casa, no? Lo stesso Dean che era tornato indietro, lo stesso Dean che si sentiva solo esattamente come lui, lo stesso Dean che gli aveva rivelato parte del suo passato.  
Scosse il capo e, prima di poter cambiare idea, bussò con più entusiasmo di quanto realmente intendesse, e attese.  
Sentì sommessi rumori al di là della porta e passi pesanti e decisi farsi sempre più vicini: prese un nuovo respiro profondo, deglutendo rumorosamente e rischiando di strozzarsi con l'aria, quando la porta si spalancò, rivelando quello che non era affatto Dean ma un uomo più grande, dallo sguardo intenso e l'espressione contrariata.  
Non era Dean, ma gli somigliava. Non tanto nell'aspetto - il taglio degli occhi, quello sì che avrebbe potuto ormai riconoscere tra mille- quanto nella tristezza che sembrava inumidire le iridi verdi di quell'uomo, la stessa tristezza mal celata che aveva visto in Dean sin dalla prima volta.  
«Sì?» domandò l'uomo, guardandolo circospetto e arrancando un passo verso di lui.  
Castiel avrebbe voluto rispondere ma sentiva le parole incastrate in gola e uno strano peso all'altezza del petto che gli fece mancare l'aria e girare la testa. Sbatté le palpebre più di una volta e traballò sul posto, le gambe molli come gelatina, e vide l'uomo allungare una mano verso di lui, dalla quale però si allontanò.  
«Ehi! Ti senti bene?» fece appena in tempo a domandargli che Castiel, dimentico degli scalini del pianerottolo, ruzzolò giù talmente in fretta da non riuscire a rendersene conto.  
Nell'impatto con il suolo, cozzò con la tempia contro un vaso, perdendo per pochi istanti ogni contatto con la realtà. Questo fino a quando non vide Dean sopra di lui che lo chiamava e lo aiutava ad issarsi, imprecando a denti stretti.  
«Chi diavolo è questo qui?» domandò allora l'altro uomo, immobile nello stesso punto, rivolgendosi a Dean.  
«Lo conosco, torna in casa.» fu la risposta concisa del poliziotto, che lo afferrò per la vita tenendolo in piedi.  
«È pallido. Dovresti portarlo in ospedale.»  
«Non ha bisogno di un ospedale!» sbottò Dean, risoluto, prima di voltarsi verso di lui, a un palmo dal suo naso e sussurrare «hai bisogno di un ospedale?»  
Castiel inclinò il capo, confuso. «No, credo di no.» rispose, incerto.  
Il poliziotto annuì e indicò la casa affianco. «Andiamo, se non metti del ghiaccio in testa rischierà di spuntarti una doppia fronte.» lo prese in giro.  
«Chi era quell'uomo?» domandò, una volta lontani.  
«Mio padre. Perché stavi cercando mio padre?»  
«Non stavo cercando tuo padre, stavo cercando te.»  
Dean aggrottò la fronte, fermandosi per pochi istanti. «Quindi hai bussato a tutte le porte di Chicago o cosa?»  
«Ho trovato il tuo indirizzo.»  
Il poliziotto parve soppesare la questione, fin quando non si convinse e fece spallucce, aprendo la propria porta di casa. «Prima mettiamo del ghiaccio, poi mi spieghi meglio.»  
Castiel sarebbe potuto morire di imbarazzo da un momento all'altro e forse per questo motivo non badò molto alla mano di Dean poggiata sul suo fianco o al fatto che il poliziotto lo stesse sostenendo e trascinando in casa sua come la prima volta in cui si erano rivolti la parola.  
Dean lo fece sedere sul divano del salotto e sparì per qualche istante, tornando da lui con del ghiaccio avvolto in un panno tra le mani e un'espressione tronfia stampata in volto.  
«Che hai da ridere?» domandò Castiel, meno minaccioso di quanto sperasse, mugolando di dolore quando l'altro tamponò quello che doveva essere il principio di un bernoccolo sulla sua fronte.  
«È stato esilarante.» osservò, ridacchiando.  
«È stato imbarazzante.» lo corresse, per poi sprofondare sul divano un po' di più.  
Calò il silenzio, durante il quale Castiel tenne gli occhi bassi, concentrandosi sulle proprie ginocchia, mentre Dean si occupava di lui, facendolo sussultare ogni qual volta provava ad esercitare una lieve pressione.  
«Sopravvivrai.» lo informò, poggiando il panno sul pavimento. «La prossima volta cerca solo di non cadere in quel modo. Non so quanto possa farti bene l'ennesima botta in testa.»  
Castiel alzò lo sguardo, guardandolo truce. «Mi stai dicendo che sono stupido?»  
«No. Ma ti sto dicendo che potresti benissimo diventarlo.» ghignò, umettandosi le labbra.  
A Castiel non sfuggì affatto quella reazione e si ritrovò costretto ad abbassare lo sguardo, nuovamente imbarazzato.  
Dean picchiettò con le dita sui cuscini del divano prima di alzarsi in piedi e raggiungere il tavolo, sfogliando distrattamente il quotidiano. «Allora, cosa ti porta da queste parti?» gli domandò, senza alzare gli occhi dal giornale.  
«Missouri mi ha dato il tuo indirizzo... beh, non proprio il tuo. Quello di tuo padre. Credo che sia rimasta un po' indietro con gli anni.» spiegò, sviando dalla vera domanda. «Hai una bella casa.» aggiunse, guardandosi intorno.  
«Ti ringrazio. È molto più bella della tua, in ogni caso.» lo provocò. «Guarda i muri! Ci sono _veri_ quadri appesi alle pareti e non inquietanti disegni di topi.»  
«Me li ha regalati un amico che veniva spesso al locale!» replicò, piccato.  
«Oh, e come si chiama questo grande appassionato d'arte?»  
«Walter.»  
«Con un nome così farà sicuramente strada.» sghignazzò.  
«Ne riparleremo tra qualche anno.[3]»  
Dean sorrise, soddisfatto della sua reazione quasi viscerale, e afferrò una sedia, avvicinandola al divano. Castiel lo vide accomodarsi - non troppo vicino ma abbastanza da invadere il suo spazio personale- e poggiare i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Se avesse tentato di staccarsi dallo schienale, probabilmente sarebbe riuscito a toccarlo.  
Rimase immobile però, spiazzato da quella vicinanza che gli fece incassare la testa tra le spalle, inquieto.  
«È troppo facile.» constatò Dean, dopo una manciata di secondi di silenzio, durante i quali non aveva smesso un solo attimo di fissarlo.  
Castiel deglutì. «Che cosa?»  
«Metterti in difficoltà» spiegò, inclinando il capo come un bambino curioso.  
Quell'espressione assorta e lo sguardo che sembrava sondarlo in profondità furono le cose più difficili da gestire. Nonostante tutto però Castiel sostenne la tensione, finendo solo col mordersi l'interno guancia per non cedere.  
«Perché sei venuto qui, Castiel?»  
«Te l'ho già detto.» rispose, cercando di essere il più naturale possibile. «Missouri mi ha-»  
«Non è una risposta. Non ti ho chiesto _come_ sei arrivato qui ma _perché._ » lo interruppe Dean, serio.  
Castiel avvampò e si arrese, chinando lo sguardo. «Perché ti comporti così?» chiese, flebile.  
C'era qualcosa in quel modo di porsi dell'altro che rischiava di farlo nuovamente tacere anche se il poliziotto non sembrava affatto intenzionato a percorrere quella direzione.  
«Sono un poliziotto, sai? Sono abituato alle risposte vaghe e non mi vanno particolarmente a genio. Se fossi stato uno sconosciuto probabilmente mi sarei fatto bastare la tua risposta e ti avrei chiesto di uscire da casa mia ma, nel caso tu non l'avessi notato, non l'ho fatto.»  
«Ma io sono uno sconosciuto.» osservò, facendo scoppiare a ridere Dean.  
«Hai conosciuto mio padre, direi che abbiamo già superato quella fase.» ironizzò, sospirando.  
«Dico sul serio, Dean! Non sai niente di me, non sai cosa mi piace, cosa non mi piace, non sai niente! Quindi perché non mi trovo ancora fuori di qui?»  
Dean parve soppesare le sue parole, ma alla fine si limitò a scrollare le spalle. «Come dicevo, è facile metterti in difficoltà.»  
Castiel ringhiò, esasperato, accovacciandosi in avanti e affondando il viso tra le mani. Dean rimase immobile, non si mosse di un solo centimetro, il respiro regolare e caldo che si infranse sulle dita dell'altro: se Castiel si fosse protratto in avanti ancora un po' lo avrebbe sicuramente sfiorato.  
«Ora che hai sbraitato e sospirato hai intenzione di rispondermi oppure no?» insistette Dean, e Castiel si sentì ad un passo così dallo scoppiare.  
Ma non lo fece.  
Allontanò le mani dal proprio viso e guardò in alto, verso di lui, ad una distanza così minima che se anche avesse provato a mentire il poliziotto gli avrebbe letto la verità negli occhi.  
«Avevo bisogno di parlarti.» ammise, torturandosi le mani. «Avevo bisogno di parlarti ma di niente in particolare. Volevo solo...»  
«Parlare?»  
«Sì.»  
Dean tentennò alcuni istanti prima di replicare, durante i quali Castiel aspettò che l'altro scoppiasse a ridere, dicendogli di aver frainteso tutto, che avevano chiacchierato solo per lavoro e che non era interessato a niente di tutto quello che Castiel poteva offrirgli, ma l'altro si limitò a fissarlo intensamente e rispondere, con un po' di difficoltà, come se stesse cercando le parole giuste. «Sei una persona... _particolare_ , Castiel. Ti ho visto più o meno quattro volte e non c'è stata una sola volta in cui mi fossi sembrato uguale alla versione precedente di te stesso. Cambi in continuazione, sei confuso. E soprattutto, _confondi._ In questo momento stai solo incassando mentre la prima volta in cui mi hai parlato non hai fatto altro che insultarmi, per esempio.»  
«Non sapevo chi fossi. E poi non faccio sempre così.» replicò, sulla difensiva.  
Dean sorrise, stavolta dolcemente senza alcuna traccia di malizia sul volto. «Posso ritenermi fortunato, allora?»  
Castiel arrossì ma sostenne il suo sguardo. Ricambiò il sorriso e prese un respiro profondo prima di replicare. «Non lo faccio apposta, Dean. Ci sono alcuni momenti, specialmente di notte, in cui mi sento più sicuro. Non so il perché, forse dipende dal fatto che vivo di notte praticamente da sempre! Non lo so... e tu sembri una persona che sa ascoltare e-» deglutì, tentennando appena «e non mi hai giudicato.»  
«Perché avrei dovuto giudicarti?» chiese il poliziotto, spiazzato.  
«Perché lo fanno tutti.»  
Col  tempo aveva imparato a non curarsene, lo stesso Joshua gli aveva insegnato come fare, ma di tutte le persone che aveva incontrato e in parte conosciuto, quasi nessuno aveva avuto la decenza di astenersi dal definirlo un matto fuori di testa, un sociopatico, un uomo afflitto da problemi di dubbia natura.  
Era abituato, Castiel. Questo però non significava che non facesse male tutte le volte.  
«Abbiamo tutti i nostri scheletri nell'armadio, Cas. Il passato ci ha provati, può averci resi _strani_ ma c'è di peggio lì fuori di un uomo che non ama parlare con gli sconosciuti.» lo tranquillizzò il poliziotto, alzandosi e misurando la stanza a grandi passi. «E sembra che tu stia guarendo.»  
«Che vuoi dire?»  
«Stai parlando con me, sei uscito dal _Garden_ e sei arrivato fin qui. Non sei del tutto irrecuperabile!» ridacchiò e Castiel non riuscì a non sorridere a sua volta.  
«Stabiliamo delle regole, ok? Possiamo aggiungerne man mano. Nel mio lavoro funziona.» propose Dean, soddisfatto della propria trovata.  
Castiel aggrottò la fronte e strizzò le palpebre. «Che genere di regole?»  
«Regole da rispettare per uscire dalla tua condizione di disadattato sociale, regole che devo seguire anche io.»  
«Non sembri un disadattato sociale...» osservò e gli occhi di Dean si scurirono, solo per un istante.  
« _Di giorno come di notte._ » disse, incrociando le braccia.  
«Come?»  
«La prima regola. _Di giorno come di notte._ » spiegò. «Una regola di... ehm... _coerenza._ »  
Castiel annuì lentamente. «Di giorno come di notte.» ripeté «Quindi vale anche per te?»  
«Assolutamente.»  
«Quindi se adesso ti facessi una domanda, una qualsiasi, anche personale saresti costretto a rispondermi sinceramente.»  
Dean rispose con un sorrisino tirato. Si poggiò ad una parete e incrociò le braccia, incuriosito. «E perché dovrei farlo?»  
«Perché ieri notte mi hai raccontato di tua madre ed era una confessione personale. Si presume che tu sia costretto, d'ora in avanti, ad essere sincero con me.»  
«Touché. Va bene allora, chiedi pure.»  
Castiel ci pensò su per qualche minuto, fissando il pavimento come se si trattasse della cosa più interessante del mondo, e infine posò nuovamente lo sguardo su Dean. «Perché hai tutte quelle cicatrici? Cosa ti è successo?»  
Dean sospirò e si passò una mano sulle labbra, nervoso. «Hai intenzione di psicanalizzarmi? Perché non lo sopporto.» sbottò inquieto.  
Castiel scosse prontamente il capo. «Non credo neanche di saperlo fare.»  
Il poliziotto annuì, poco convinto. Sembrava quasi che stesse facendo a pugni dall'interno con l'idea di rivelare qualcosa che forse avrebbe potuto dire senza problemi ma che non _voleva_ , forse perché se ne vergognava, forse perché ne era terrorizzato.  
Castiel sapeva come ci si sentiva ad aver paura di un ricordo e non era affatto piacevole disseppellire frammenti del proprio passato e mostrarli agli altri, tanto da essere tentato di ritirare la domanda: non erano affari suoi, dopotutto.  
Ma Dean aprì le labbra e Castiel ingoiò ogni indecisione.  
«È successo un anno fa. Da tanto tempo io, mio padre e mio fratello lavoravamo ad un caso, un serial killer che bazzica da queste parti. Diciamo che non abbiamo mai vissuto questa storia con distacco. Vedi, questo figlio di puttana ha ucciso mia madre e ancora non riesco a capire il motivo. Forse mio padre era ad un passo così dal catturarlo, forse semplicemente si annoiava, io non lo so.» raccontò, fermandosi di tanto in tanto per cercare le parole giuste. «Così gli siamo andati dietro per anni senza riuscire a catturarlo, ovviamente. Credo però che gli abbiamo dato del filo da torcere e che la cosa non gli sia piaciuta poi più di tanto, così una sera mentre stavo andando a trovare mio fratello e la sua fidanzata, tutto quello che ho trovato è stato Sam sul marciapiede svenuto e la casa in fiamme.» continuò e la sua voce tremò appena.  
Castiel sentì qualcosa contrarsi dolorosamente nel suo stomaco ma non disse nulla. Attese pazientemente che l'altro riprendesse a raccontare.  
«E avrei potuto salvarla, sai? Avrei _dovuto_ salvarla, ma Azazel ha pensato bene di pugnalarmi alle spalle. Voleva che Sam sopravvivesse perché quella caccia al topo lo divertiva mentre io potevo anche tirare le cuoia. Non ero - com'è che aveva detto?- ah, sì... _necessario._ Come se fosse un gioco, capisci? Sono stato in ospedale per due mesi, ho rischiato davvero di morirci su quel cazzo di letto e poi non so come mi sono risvegliato e mio padre era distrutto, mio fratello aveva perso Jessica e io sono stato definito _potenzialmente instabile_ per il mio lavoro.»  
«Mi dispiace tanto, Dean.» mormorò Castiel, mortificato. Si maledì mentalmente perché non avrebbe dovuto chiedere una cosa simile e l'altro non avrebbe dovuto raccontargli nulla.  
Però Dean sorrise, anche se tristemente, e fece spallucce. «Parlare con un altro _potenzialmente instabile_ è meglio che chiacchierare con uno strizzacervelli. E ora passiamo alla regola numero due» continuò, desideroso di cambiare argomento. « _Una giornata senza bistecca è una giornata persa._ Hai fame?»  
Castiel annuì. «Sì, abbastanza.»  
«Benissimo. Anche i matti hanno bisogno di proteine.» sghignazzò, infilandosi il cappotto.  
Castiel lo seguì, realizzando cosa ci fosse di diverso tra lui e Dean: se Castiel era un asso a nascondersi, Dean lo era altrettanto a scappare, da cosa non avrebbe ancora saputo dirlo.  
   
Dean guardò Castiel camminare accanto a lui, fischiettando una melodia stonata che non riuscì a riconoscere.  
«Toglimi una curiosità, come sei arrivato qui?» gli chiese.  
«A piedi.»  
«Dal _Garden_ a qui?» domandò, incredulo.  
Castiel annuì, contento. «Perché credi che sia stato quasi sul punto di svenire, genio?»  
Dean scosse il capo e rise. «Sei completamente pazzo. Mi piace.»  
 

  
 

[1] "Non posso cambiare idea sul ragazzo, a volte mi fa sorridere, a volte mi fa piangere"  
[2] "Ma lo amo nonostante i miei amici dicano che non è quello giusto. So che è vero ma non posso negare che sia nei miei pensieri"  
[3] Walt Disney, anche lui originario di Chicago.  
  
 


	5. I've got you under my skin

  
**CAPITOLO 5**  
[ **I've got you under my skin**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1AHec7sfZ8)  
 

   
Dean sorrise, la bocca così piena da far quasi male, mentre scacciava briciole insistenti dalle labbra sotto lo sguardo curioso di Castiel.  
«Sicuro di non volerla provare?» domandò, sputacchiando sul tavolo della tavola calda come un bambino e lanciando un'occhiata eloquente alla propria crostata.  
Castiel strinse con entrambe le mani la propria tazza di caffè, portandosela con lentezza alle labbra. «Sicurissimo.» rispose, prima di berne un sorso.  
Il poliziotto fece spallucce e giocherellò con la forchetta sul proprio piatto, infilzandone un altro pezzo. «Non sai cosa ti perdi.»  
Castiel scosse il capo, divertito, e fece per guardarsi intorno. «Vieni spesso qui?» gli chiese.  
«Direi di sì, anche se negli ultimi mesi mi sono tenuto un po' alla larga.»  
«Perché?»  
Dean sospirò, grattandosi una guancia. «La vedi quella donna laggiù?» gli fece notare, in un sussurro. Castiel si voltò e annuì lentamente prima di tornare a fissarlo. «Quella è Lisa Braeden.» spiegò. «Sto cercando di evitarla da... da sempre.»  
L'espressione sul viso di Castiel era indecifrabile, come se stesse quasi facendo a pugni dall'interno, indeciso se chiedere di più o meno. Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo e decise al suo posto: nell'ultima settimana era diventata una routine.  
«L'ho frequentata per diverse settimane e poi ho mollato il colpo.» ammise. «Non poteva funzionare.»  
«Non la amavi?» domandò Castiel, quasi titubante.  
«Amare è una parola grossa.» osservò, a disagio. «Diciamo che potevamo darci una possibilità ma che io ho preferito tirarmi indietro.»  
Non era un idiota, Dean. Sapeva perfettamente cosa una vita con Lisa avrebbe comportato e non era pronto. Forse non lo sarebbe mai stato. La verità era che sapeva di possedere troppe zone d'ombra nel suo passato, ombre che sarebbero sempre tornate a bussare alla sua porta e che avrebbero fatto di tutto per portargli via quello che amava.  
Ma se con Lisa non avesse funzionato? Se l'avesse solo messa in pericolo o in situazioni spiacevoli? Se non ne fosse valsa la pena, alla fine dei conti?  
Dean non era un idiota, né tantomeno un codardo ma scappava ormai da tutta la vita e non vedeva il motivo di fermarsi proprio adesso solo per mettere su famiglia quando il resto del mondo lì fuori non vedeva l'ora di ferirlo.  
Era successo con Sam, chi gli assicurava che le cose per lui sarebbero andate diversamente?  
«Non sono fatto per le storie normali, quelle da " _una casa in periferia, quattro figli e due Golden Retriever_ ". Forse è meglio così.» concluse.  
Castiel si schiarì la voce e si sporse verso di lui. «Non dovresti essere così duro con te stesso. E non dovresti essere nemmeno così... ehm... _definitivo._ Pensa che fino a poche settimane fa non avrei mai pensato di poter uscire in compagnia di qualcuno e chiacchierare in una tavola calda di fronte ad una tazza di caffè, e invece eccomi qua.»  
«Vorresti farmi credere che tutto può cambiare?»  
«Accadono delle cose belle, Dean.» replicò, sinceramente convinto.  
Dean ghignò e si stiracchiò sulla sedia. «Non nella mia esperienza, Cas. [1] Ma mi sta bene così.»  
Castiel parve valutare la sua risposta, con la fronte corrucciata e l'espressione pensierosa. Sorrise all'improvviso, sbattendo i palmi sul tavolo. «Nuova regola!» annunciò, orgoglioso.  
Il poliziotto inarcò un sopracciglio. «La tua prima regola, eh? Pensavo che volessi lasciarmi scrivere il manuale da solo.»  
«Regola numero otto: _niente di definitivo._ »  
« _Niente di definitivo_? Beh, è una regola di libera interpretazione. Dovrebbe essere meno vaga.» osservò, ma Castiel sembrava convinto.  
«No, è perfetta invece. Potrà tornarci utile.» ammiccò e Dean arrossì, imbarazzato.  
Non aveva idea di cosa passasse per la testa di quell'uomo dallo sguardo troppo ingenuo. A volte riusciva quasi a spaventarlo.  
Castiel era un buco nero che risucchiava parti della sua vita, e ricordi e sensazioni. Dean sapeva che, alla fine di quel gioco, non ne sarebbe uscito vivo.  
«Va bene, allora.» si arrese. «Non dovresti andare?» gli ricordò, poi.  
«Non vedi l'ora di mandarmi via, eh? La metto a disagio, agente Winchester?» domandò divertito, guardando l'ora.  
«No, non mi metti a disagio.» mentì. «Ma avevi detto di dover dare una mano a Joshua e tra pochi minuti arriverà anche Sam e vorrei evitare una conversazione fatta di " _Ehi Sammy, lui è Castiel_ " e di " _ehm... ahm... mmm... ah_ " che sarebbero le tue risposte.»  
«Potrei parlare con tuo fratello in qualsiasi momento!» replicò l'altro, piccato.  
«Oh certo, come avresti potuto ordinare da solo la colazione!» gli ricordò, e Castiel chinò lo sguardo, offeso.  
«Quel ragazzino mi guardava in modo strano.» si giustificò.  
Dean rise, attirando l'attenzione dei pochi presenti. «Sì, certo. Comunque sia, è stato un piacere. Ovviamente pagherai tu.»  
Castiel si alzò in piedi e incrociò le braccia. «Oh, ma andiamo!»  
«Regola numero cinque: _chi non mangia, paga._ »  
«Te l'ho già detto, è una regola stupida. Non puoi farmi rispettare una regola così stupida.» si lamentò.  
«Io ti ho offerto la crostata, ma tu non hai accettato.» rispose, sulla difensiva, con fare innocente.  
«Solo perché non sono una fogna come te, questo non significa che debba sentirmi costretto a pagare ogni volta che non ho fame.»  
«Sì, continua pure a ripeterlo, vedrai che cambierà qualcosa.»  
Castiel sbuffò, in quel particolare modo che Dean aveva notato nelle ultime settimane: tendeva ad incanalare aria nei polmoni e a trattenerla finché non veniva fuori uno sbuffo di proporzioni tali da scombinare il ciuffo di capelli neri ribelle sulla fronte.  
Più di una volta Dean si era chiesto se dipendesse dal fatto che l'altro era abituato a trattenere il fiato o se doveva attribuire il tutto all'essere un insopportabile moccioso nel corpo di un adulto.  
Castiel non disse altro, gli voltò le spalle e tirò fuori i soldi dalla tasca, porgendoli a Ben e al " _mi scusi signore, mi ha dato più del dovuto_ " fece a meno di voltarsi e sparì oltre la porta.  
L'ultima settimana passata in sua compagnia era stata particolare. Non ricordava quanto fosse piacevole passare del tempo con qualcuno che non fosse la sua famiglia, qualcuno con il quale non sentirsi sotto pressione, qualcuno con cui parlare a cuore aperto praticamente di tutto quello che poteva passargli per la testa. Era appagante e liberatorio, e a volte il poliziotto non comprendeva il motivo che lo spingeva a parlare senza esitazioni, a rivelare cose che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter dire. Forse era perché non parlava con nessuno da tanto tempo.  
Forse era semplicemente Castiel, che si limitava ad annuire e a non giudicarlo, e a consigliarlo solo se necessario.  
In realtà non gli importava granché del motivo: stava bene. Per la prima volta dopo mesi, stava finalmente bene.  
Sam arrivò dopo pochi minuti, salutando con un cenno Lisa occupata a servire ai tavoli, prima di accomodarsi di fronte a lui, evitando però accuratamente il suo sguardo.  
Dean lo squadrò, trovandolo più rilassato di quanto immaginasse nonostante il velo di fastidio ancora ben presente nei suoi occhi.  
«Sei stato tu a volermi vedere Sammy, potresti salutarmi o offrirmi qualcosa, non credi?» domandò, spezzando il silenzio e costringendo l'altro a guardarlo.  
«Il tuo nuovo amico non ti ha già pagato tutto?» domandò ironico, scrollando le spalle.  
«Che fai adesso, mi spii? Molto maturo.» commentò, dondolandosi sulla sedia.  
Sam scosse il capo. «Vi ho visti poco fa e non volevo disturbare. E poi conosco le tue regole, immagino che quella del " _chi non mangia, paga_ " valga anche per lui.»  
«Come ti permetti? Va bene, sì. Non è colpa mia se siete persone così disturbate da non riuscire a mangiare una fetta di crostata.»  
L'altro sospirò, lasciandosi scappare un sorriso che fece sorridere anche lui. Non si erano rivolti la parola dall'ultima discussione e, sebbene Dean avesse trovato in Castiel una persona con cui passare il tempo, sentiva la mancanza di due chiacchiere con quel gigante del suo fratellino che riusciva a capirlo con un solo sguardo.  
«Come te la passi, Sammy?» domandò, incerto.  
Sam sorrise apertamente. «Non hai intenzione di farmi le tue scuse, vero?»  
Dean tacque per pochi secondi. «No. E tu?»  
«Non ci penso nemmeno. Proprio perché sapevo che non mi avresti mai chiesto scusa per aver deciso al mio posto cosa dovessi sapere o meno, ho fatto delle ricerche da solo.» spiegò, picchiettando le dita sul tavolo. «Se la Triade è tornata significa che c'è qualcosa di grosso in ballo, non credi?»  
«Sam, devi restarne fuori...»  
«Perché?» ringhiò, esasperato. «Senti, so che non ti fidi di me, so che pensi che sia debole e sai, forse è vero. Ma non mi importa niente di quella merda, Dean, non più. Adesso sto bene, sto ricominciando e se non mi vuoi tra i piedi, va bene, mi terrò lontano dall'azione, ma voglio quei figli di puttana in prigione più di chiunque altro. Sono loro che hanno portato Azazel da Jessica!»  
«Lo so.»  
E Dean sapeva, forse sin troppo bene, quello che era accaduto. Era stato probabilmente uno dei periodi peggiori della sua vita: aveva perso i contatti con Sam, suo padre faceva finta che non esistesse e suo fratello aveva perso il controllo. Non avrebbe saputo dire come era successo o perché, era accaduto tutto troppo in fretta, le cose tra loro erano cambiate radicalmente e... era stata dura.  
Poi era arrivata Jessica e Dean non credeva di poter essere più felice mentre le cose iniziavano ad aggiustarsi in maniera così spontanea; Sam andava a trovarlo, sembrava quasi che non si fossero mai lasciati, e John aveva ricominciato a sorridere e tutto sembrava andare per il verso giusto.  
Era felice.  
Erano felici.  
Ma il passato tornava sempre a riscuotere nella loro famiglia, e la possibilità di una vita facile per suo fratello era svanita con la stessa velocità con cui era apparsa.  
Era stato triste, tragico e devastante, soprattutto perché Sam non poteva fare a meno di addossarsi tutte le colpe: i Winchester lo facevano sempre.  
Un "no" detto alle persone sbagliate, una parola di troppo, l'intenzione di non guardarsi più indietro. Erano stati questi gli errori che avevano segnato il futuro di Sam.  
Fare la cosa giusta per loro era un errore. Paradossale ma vero.  
«Non ti ho mai chiesto niente, Dean.» continuò Sam, a bassa voce. «Ti sto chiedendo di aiutarmi adesso. Sei mio fratello.»  
E Dean cedette. Non gli ci volle molto, ma cedette.  
Quando si trattava di Sam, cedeva sempre.  
«Va bene.» sospirò, sconfitto. «Ma farò tutto da solo e solo quando avremo prove e sapremo per certo dove andare, ci muoveremo. Sono stato chiaro?»  
Sam annuì, docile. «Ma posso fare delle ricerche, no?»  
«Solo ricerche. Sui giornali. A casa.»  
«Chiaro.»  
Dean si stiracchiò, alzandosi dalla sedia. «Immagino di dover scambiare quattro chiacchiere con Meg. Domani magari. Adesso abbiamo del lavoro da sbrigare in centrale e stasera vorrei fare un salto al _Garden._ »  
«Passi molto tempo al _Garden_ ultimamente...» osservò Sam, inquieto.  
«E allora?»  
«Niente. Dico solo che è... ehm... strano.»  
Dean aggrottò la fronte, perplesso. «Cosa?»  
«Passi molto tempo con quel tipo, quasi tutte le sere.»  
«Continuo a non capire cosa ci sia di strano.» replicò Dean, sinceramente confuso. «Non posso avere degli amici o cosa?»  
«Dean, tu _non_ hai amici. Non hai mai avuto amici. Trovo strano che improvvisamente passi giornate intere in compagnia di una persona che conosci a malapena.» rispose Sam, in difficoltà. «Non dico che sia un male, non fraintendermi. Anzi, sono felice che ti sia deciso ad uscire di casa ogni tanto per fare qualcosa che non abbia a che fare con il lavoro, è solo che...»  
Sam fece una pausa, e Dean non seppe se spronarlo a parlare o andare via perché quella discussione stava davvero prendendo pieghe poco rassicuranti.  
« _È solo che_ cosa, Sam?»  
«Beh, noi lavoriamo a un caso che coinvolge indirettamente questo Castiel e improvvisamente si trasforma nel tuo migliore amico? Non lo trovi sospetto?»  
«Stai insinuando che stia cercando di avvicinarsi a me per _spiarmi_? È assurdo!» rispose ridendo, perché era davvero assurdo anche solo pensare una cosa del genere!  
«Non è così assurdo e tu meglio di tutti dovresti saperlo.» continuò l'altro, mesto. «Nemmeno io avrei mai pensato che Brady-»  
«No!» ringhiò Dean. «Non paragonarli. Non sai nemmeno di che cosa stai parlando!»  
«E allora spiegamelo! Spiegami perché dovrebbe essere diverso, dimmi cosa rende questo Castiel così speciale da tenerlo fuori da ogni sospetto. Dimmelo Dean e ti prometto che terrò tutte le perplessità per me. Ti prego.»  
Dean deglutì, guardando un punto fisso oltre il tavolo senza distogliere lo sguardo. Cercò di riprendere il controllo, socchiudendo le palpebre e respirando lentamente.  
«Lui non mente, Sam. Non ne è capace. Mi ascolta, a differenza di papà che ascolta solo quello che vuole sentire. Non mi giudica, non giudica i miei gusti o le mie scelte. Non mi chiede nulla del mio lavoro perché non vuole sapere nulla di quello che non abbia a che fare con me direttamente. Questo lo rende sospetto? Dovrei tagliare i ponti con l'ennesima persona entrata della mia vita solo perché tu pensi che potrebbe essere una fottuta spia? Beh, Castiel non lo è. Dio!, so riconoscere le persone buone quando le vedo e lui ha bisogno di aiuto.»  
«È lui ad aver bisogno di aiuto oppure sei tu?»  
Dean non rispose, ma si limitò a calare lo sguardo in maniera eloquente. Sì, forse Castiel aveva bisogno di lui esattamente quanto Dean, e allora? Questo lo rendeva debole o stupido?  
Adesso che finalmente aveva trovato qualcuno simile a lui avrebbe dovuto tirarsi indietro? Scappare come aveva sempre fatto?  
Eppure per la prima volta in vita sua non ne aveva voglia. Non voleva scappare e voltare le spalle all'ennesima occasione di... _felicità?_ Forse.  
Non poteva, e soprattutto non voleva.  
«È diverso questa volta, non è così?» domandò Sam, colpito. «Lo è?»  
Dean fece spallucce, imbarazzato. «Forse. Non ne ho idea. Sarebbe un punto di partenza, immagino.»  
«Penso sia arrivato il momento di seguire il consiglio della mamma, Dean.»  
 _Accetta sempre la tua felicità._  
Dean aveva sempre trovato quel consiglio estremamente criptico, vago e piuttosto stucchevole. In realtà più volte aveva evitato di seguirlo perché si trattava solo di cinque parole, all'inizio di un periodo incompleto, l'ultima riga lasciata a metà di un romanzo che sua madre non aveva mai completato.  
Era sempre rimasto lì, in quell'ultima pagina bruciacchiata, l'unica sopravvissuta all'incendio, e Dean lo aveva fissato chiedendosi cosa significasse realmente: accettare la felicità, ma a che scopo? Soprattutto, a che prezzo? Gli sarebbe piaciuto saperlo.  
«Abbiamo finito di fare le ragazzine o dobbiamo continuare ancora per molto?» domandò, dando uno spintone ben poco gentile al fratello, che si lamentò dandogli dell'idiota.  
«Sai, spero che Ash abbia comprato le ciambelle.» continuò, ridacchiando, abbastanza certo di aver visto Sam schiaffarsi una mano sul viso, rassegnato.  
   
Dean passeggiò con le mani in tasca fino alla porta del _Garden_ , arrestandosi e osservando la porta, indeciso se entrare o meno. Dopotutto erano le quattro del mattino e l'ultimo numero della serata doveva essere già finito da un bel pezzo.  
Poggiò una mano sulla superficie lignea e spinse, quel tanto che bastava per appurare se il locale fosse ancora aperto o meno. La porta scattò e una lama di luce filtrò attraverso la fessura, illuminandogli il viso.  
Era tutto molto silenzioso, fatta eccezione per alcune risate soffocate e lo stridere fastidioso delle sedie sul pavimento, e al poliziotto venne la malsana idea di restare lì, nascosto, a spiare qualcosa o qualcuno di cui non riusciva nemmeno a vedere il viso. Poi però arrivò la voce familiare di Castiel - un commento su un liquore e una risata calda- che gli infiammò lo stomaco come whisky: quello strano effetto rischiava di confonderlo tutte le volte.  
Sentì distrattamente la voce di un altro uomo che ordinava all'altro di ripulire attorno al palco e a quel punto Dean si fece coraggio ed entrò, trovandosi quasi subito faccia a faccia con Joshua, che lo fissò con un'espressione divertita sul viso.  
«Finalmente figliolo, pensavo volessi restare tutta la sera dietro la porta!» esordì l'uomo, sottovoce, porgendogli la mano. «Tu devi essere Dean.»  
Dean sbatté le palpebre, imbarazzato, ed esitò qualche istante prima di stringere la mano e annuire. «E lei è Joshua.» rispose nel tentativo di riacquistare un po' di sicurezza che, evidentemente, era andata a dormire già da un po'.  
Il poliziotto alzò lo sguardo e cercò Castiel, appollaiato sul palco mentre canticchiava qualcosa che sicuramente doveva trattarsi di una canzone, ma sulle labbra dell'altro non era che un lamento uscito fuori nel peggiore dei modi.  
«Sta bene?» domandò a Joshua, incerto, perché l'altro sembrava troppo... troppo di buon umore, ecco.  
«Ha bevuto qualche drink di troppo.» mormorò il padrone del locale, incrociando le braccia. «Ha iniziato due ore fa e mi ha fisicamente impedito di chiudere.» continuò, sbadigliando rumorosamente.  
Dean tentennò ma poi scrollò le spalle e afferrò lo strofinaccio tra le mani dell'altro. «Lo aiuto io a chiudere. Lei può andare a riposare.» propose.  
«Sei sicuro?»  
«Sicurissimo.» replicò convinto, sogghignando di fronte all'immagine di un Castiel così ubriaco e stonato.  
Joshua sospirò e si infilò il cappotto, lanciando un'occhiata sul palco. «Promettimi che questo posto ci sarà ancora quando tornerò domani.» urlò, attirando l'attenzione di Castiel.  
Quest'ultimo si alzò in piedi, notando finalmente la presenza di Dean, e annuì, risoluto. «Non si muoverà di un solo centimetro, te lo prometto.»  
Dean riuscì a sentire distintamente un " _oh poveri noi_ " uscire dalle labbra di Joshua prima che quest'ultimo li lasciasse e il silenzio calasse nel locale.  
Il poliziotto si sfilò il cappotto e si rimboccò le maniche, iniziando a pulire i primi tavoli in fondo. «Allora» esordì, avvertendo lo sguardo dell'altro fisicamente su di sé. «Ti ubriachi spesso così?»  
«Io non sono affatto ubriaco» puntualizzò l'altro, piccato.  
«A me sembri molto ubriaco, invece. Perché non hai lasciato che Joshua chiudesse il locale due ore fa? Aspettavi qualcuno?» gli domandò, e lo vide arrossire e voltare lo sguardo altrove.  
«È meno patetico di quello che sembra. Tu piuttosto! Sono le quattro del mattino e sei qui. Cerchi qualcuno?»  
Dean sorrise, fregato dal suo stesso scherzo. «Non ho mai detto che sia patetico.» puntualizzò, lanciando lo straccio contro Castiel e mancandolo per un soffio.  
Lo raggiunse, sedendosi al suo fianco con i piedi a penzoloni oltre il palco. Castiel si irrigidì per pochi secondi prima di rilassarsi e grattarsi una guancia, innervosito. «Vuoi qualcosa da bere?»  
Il poliziotto scosse il capo. «Hai bevuto abbastanza per tutti e due.»  
Castiel sbuffò e gli diede uno spintone con la propria spalla. «E allora? È il mio compleanno.»  
«Sul serio?»  
«No.» replicò, mogio. «Non ho idea di quando sia il mio compleanno, così ogni tanto scelgo un giorno a caso, per festeggiare.»  
Dean rise, apertamente. «E quanti compleanni hai avuto quest'anno?»  
«Otto.»  
«Porti bene i tuoi anni, quanti ne hai?»  
«Mille. Anno più, anno meno. Ho perso il conto.» ridacchiò, lasciandosi cadere all'indietro, fino a poggiare la schiena sulla superficie.  
Dean non riuscì proprio a fare a meno di fissarlo: le guance arrossate, le palpebre serrate, i capelli umidi e scompigliati. Era l'immagine della tranquillità e non poté fare a meno di trovarlo piuttosto interessante. E bello.  
Poche persone riuscivano ad emanare una simile serenità e Dean poteva solo invidiarle e trovarle, beh... molto belle.  
Castiel spalancò gli occhi all'improvviso e Dean abbassò gli occhi, in imbarazzo.  
«Come è andata con Sam?»  
«Bene. Più di quanto immaginassi a dire il vero.» rispose, sospirando pesantemente.  
Castiel aggrottò la fronte. «Sembri preoccupato.» osservò.  
«Mi ha chiesto di fare una cosa e non sono riuscito a dire di no. È il mio lavoro, lo so bene, ma vorrei tenerlo fuori da questa storia.»  
«È pericoloso?»  
«Potrebbe esserlo, sì.»  
Castiel tacque, non aggiungendo altro, e afferrò il sax alle sue spalle, accarezzandolo con la punta delle dita.  
«Da quanto tempo suoni?» domandò Dean, conscio del fatto di non aver mai parlato di quella passione con l'altro.  
Questi scrollò le spalle. «Da sempre. Non ricordo con esattezza quando ho iniziato ma ho sempre saputo farlo, da quando ne ho memoria.» rispose, avvicinandolo alle proprie labbra.  
Il poliziotto rimase affascinato dalla riverenza con cui Castiel toccava lo strumento: lo accarezzava come se fosse vivo, cosciente, come se fosse un amico e Dean si chiese cosa si provasse a toccare ed essere sfiorato in quel modo, così intimo e così attento.  
«Una volta un amico mi disse: " _Il pubblico è come una donna: se sei indifferente, sei finito_ [2]". Penso sempre a questo quando suono, penso di non dover essere indifferente. Penso di avere il dovere di partecipare e di trasmettere qualcosa.» continuò. «Quando suono mi sento parte di qualcosa, parte di un mondo che vedo tutti i giorni passare di qui ma che non si accorge mai di me. Vedo una persona arrivare, con gli occhi lucidi o con un sorriso morbido sulle labbra, e suono per lei, anche se non lo sa. Credo che la mia musica sia personale, come... come un odore. Ognuno ha la propria ed è sempre diversa l'una dall'altra. È _rassicurante_ , per certi versi.»  
«Se dovessi suonare qualcosa che descriva me, quale sarebbe?» domandò Dean, curioso.  
Castiel voltò il capo verso di lui, strizzando le palpebre, poi si avvicinò nuovamente lo strumento alle labbra e soffiò forte, gonfiandosi le guance. Uscì una musica allegra ma dolce come una colata di liquore, avvolgente e, soprattutto, familiare.  
Dean rimase in silenzio per pochi istanti prima di realizzare di quale canzone si trattasse. «Io la conosco.» mormorò. « _I've got you under my skin, I'd try so not to give in_ [3] _._ » canticchiò, sorridendo. « _Nata per danzare_ [4], eh?»  
Castiel interruppe la melodia e lo guardò, scettico. «Tutti hanno visto quel film, non fare quella faccia.» si lamentò, porgendogli il sax. «Ora tocca a te.»  
«Cosa devo fare?»  
«Suona di me.» replicò Castiel, come se fosse ovvio.  
Dean aggrottò la fronte. «Io non so suonare.»  
«Prova.» lo incitò. «Provaci solo una volta.»  
E Dean ci provò, senza farsi pregare, soffiando dentro lo strumento e facendo venir fuori un suono pesante e strozzato che li fece scoppiare a ridere.  
«Hai davvero una grande considerazione di me, vero?» osservò il musicista, fingendosi offeso. «Mi hai praticamente insultato con una nota, non mi era mai successo!»  
Il poliziotto gli consegno il sax e si diresse verso il giradischi che aveva adocchiato da quando aveva messo piede lì dentro, trafficando poi con alcuni dischi.  
«Missouri ti ucciderà! _Ci_ ucciderà.» gli urlò dietro Castiel, avvertimento che venne bellamente ignorato da Dean.  
Soddisfatto, inserì il disco e dopo un breve incepparsi, il locale si riempì delle note di _I've got you under my skin_.  
«Non vale, è la stessa che ho suonato io poco fa!» ridacchiò Castiel, aspettando che l'altro lo raggiungesse.  
«Sono un tipo prevedibile.»  
Questa volta Dean non si sedette, rimase in piedi sotto lo sguardo esitante dell'altro. «Hai mai pensato di dover fare qualsiasi cosa per proteggere le persone che ami?» gli domandò. «Anche se quello che devi fare non ti renderà felice?»  
Castiel sospirò, stropicciandosi gli occhi con i palmi delle mani. «Sei mai stato felice, Dean?»  
«Cosa? Che razza di-»  
«Lo sei stato?»  
Dean aprì le labbra ma non rispose. In realtà non avrebbe saputo dirlo: da bambino, forse. Quando Sam era tornato a casa, probabilmente. In alcune rare occasioni aveva sentito qualcosa di molto vicino alla felicità, anche se non era mai personale. Era sempre stato felice per gli altri, ma mai per se stesso o per la sua vita. Poteva trattarsi comunque di felicità oppure non era che un pallido riflesso di quella di qualcun altro?  
«Come pensavo.» continuò l'altro. «È arrivato il momento di essere egoisti, Dean. Non devi fare tutto da solo, non è necessario. Se ti si presenta davanti l'occasione di poter essere felice, devi solo accettarla.»  
Bastarono poche parole e Dean si sentì attraversato da una scarica elettrica. Alzò il capo, frastornato, e fissò l'altro, aggrottando la fronte. «Che cosa hai detto?»  
«Cosa-» fece per rispondere, ma il poliziotto indietreggiò, urtando contro uno dei tavoli e facendo cadere una sedia rumorosamente al suolo.  
«Scusa, devo andare.» mormorò, per poi dirigersi verso l'uscita, incapace di guardarsi indietro.  
Sentì l'altro chiamarlo, ripetutamente, fino a quando la mano di Castiel si strinse attorno al suo braccio, fermandolo quasi in prossimità della porta e costringendolo a voltarsi.  
«Non scappare. È una regola, va bene? La nona regola: _non scappare._ » lo pregò, con un tono così supplichevole da fargli accartocciare lo stomaco su se stesso perché, dannazione!, non era sua intenzione turbarlo.  
Era lui. Il problema era lui. Era sempre stato lui.  
Si divincolò, senza troppa convinzione, per poi arrendersi. Sentì gli occhi pizzicare e lo sguardo di Castiel su di sé; avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di non essere costretto a guardare in quegli occhi blu, ma non riuscì a farne a meno e alzò lo sguardo.  
«Non farlo.» biascicò, sorridendo amaramente.  
«Non fare che cosa?»  
«Non guardarmi come se sapessi cosa si prova. Tutte le persone che mi stanno intorno _muoiono,_ va bene?Come faccio anche solo a pensare che non sia colpa mia? Mia madre, Jessica e tutte le donne e gli uomini che non sono riuscito a salvare...» la sua voce tremò appena e la presa di Castiel sul suo braccio si strinse un po' di più. «Come posso accettare qualcosa che mi rende felice se finisco solo per condannare gli altri, Cas? È questo quello che sono. Io non-»  
Quello che lesse sul viso di Castiel gli fece credere che da un momento all'altro lo avrebbe abbracciato e gli avrebbe detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene, come avevano fatto tutti gli altri prima di lui, quelli con cui aveva avuto il coraggio di parlare.  
Eppure l'altro mollò la presa e indietreggiò di pochi passi, restituendogli il suo spazio personale.  
Bene, forse lo aveva spaventato. Era un bene, no? Una persona in meno di cui preoccuparsi perché alla fine la felicità è per i bambini.  
Dean si passò una mano sul viso, esausto, e cercò di riacquisire il controllo quando Castiel parlò.  
«Non sei responsabile di tutto. Non puoi precluderti la felicità solo perché sei fottutamente terrorizzato dall'idea che qualcuno te la possa portare via, non funziona così!» ringhiò, risoluto, e quelle parole furono come una sberla in pieno viso. «Meriti così tanto, Dean. Potresti avere così tanto... ma sei talmente abituato a scappare da non capire più quando arriva il momento di fermarsi. Sono d'accordo, accadono delle cose brutte, sì, ma non puoi salvare tutti, amico mio.[5] Permetti agli altri di aiutarti, permetti loro di starti accanto. Io resterò, quindi farai meglio a farci l'abitudine.»  
Il poliziotto deglutì e annuì, rassicurato come non lo era da tempo da quelle parole. Sorrise - stavolta con convinzione- e lo superò. «Sai, vorrei accettarlo adesso quel drink, se non ti dispiace.»  
Castiel afferrò una bottiglia senza farsi pregare e mentre lo guardava riempire il bicchiere con attenzione, Dean comprese che non si sarebbe liberato di quel disadattato stonato come una campana, non molto presto almeno..  
   
   
Castiel non era mai stato un grande amante delle regole, eppure quelle imposte da Dean sembravano funzionare.  
Si rigirò nel letto, ripensando alla serata appena trascorsa, e prima di chiudere gli occhi si auto impose una nuova regola, una regola che però avrebbe tenuto esclusivamente per sé, la regola zero.  
Non avrebbe abbandonato Dean, tutto il resto non contava. 

 

[1] Scambio di battute ripreso dall'episodio 4x01, _Lazarus Rising_.  
[2] Frase pronunciata da Frank Sinatra.  
[3] " _Ti sento sotto la mia pelle, ho provato a non farci caso._ "  
[4] _Nata per danzare_ è un film del 1936, per il quale Cole Porter - autore della canzone _I've got you under my skin_ \- ricevette la nomination all'Oscar per la migliore canzone.  
[5] Battuta di Castiel dell'episodio 8x07, _A Little Slice of Kevin_.


	6. What A Difference A Day Makes

  
**CAPITOLO 6**  
[ **What a Difference a Day Makes**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQlaa1STz7s)  
 

Castiel attese pazientemente fuori dalla centrale di polizia, già mentalmente preparato alla sfuriata che avrebbe dovuto sorbirsi da parte di Dean da lì a poco.  
Sì, il poliziotto gli aveva intimato di starne fuori e di lasciare a lui il compito di interrogare una certa Meg e Castiel aveva obbedito.  
D'accordo, forse non proprio obbedito. Lo avrebbe aspettato e accompagnato: dopotutto non aveva puntualizzato anche quello e comunque sarebbe rimasto fuori... da qualsiasi cosa avesse intenzione di fare.  
Quando Dean uscì e se lo ritrovò ad un palmo dal proprio naso sbuffò, esasperato. «Mi prendi per il culo, vero? Non ho bisogno di una balia, Cas.»  
«Non sono qui per farti da balia.» puntualizzò subito lui. «Dove si va?»  
«Cas» mormorò, afferrandolo per un braccio e trascinandolo lontano dalla gente. «Non puoi fare di testa tua! Sto lavorando, maledizione!»  
«E io sto camminando... vicino a te... nella tua stessa direzione. Non significa di certo che stia ostacolando in una qualche maniera il tuo lavoro.» spiegò, con fare innocente, facendo solo infuriare un po' di più l'altro, quel tanto che bastava da fargli paura. Non un grande paura ma appena un accenno. Un inquietante accenno di paura.  
«Non stiamo giocando.» ringhiò, passandosi una mano sulle labbra.  
Castiel annuì, solenne, e scrollò le spalle. «Non ti sarò d'intralcio, te lo prometto.»  
Il poliziotto lo osservò dall'alto in basso, esitante, e Castiel si aspettò di tutto, persino un pugno ben assestato sulla faccia, ma Dean si limitò a sospirare e aprire la braccia prima di farle ricadere lungo i fianchi.  
«Vediamo di chiarire un paio di regole, ok? Se ti dico di stare fermo, ti fermi. Se ti dico di andartene, te ne vai. Se ti dico di non parlare... beh, qui credo che non dovrebbero esserci problemi.» sussurrò, così vicino che Castiel riuscì a sentire il suo respiro caldo sul volto. «Si sta facendo tardi e ti sto per portare in un posto che non gode di un'ottima reputazione. Stammi vicino e, nel caso debba anche solo sospettare che hai intenzione di fare qualcosa di irrimediabilmente stupido, ti pianterò un pugno sul naso così forte da farti dimenticare persino il tuo nome, sono stato chiaro?»  
Castiel - i cui occhi avevano raggiunto dimensioni improbabili- deglutì e indietreggiò, trovandosi con le spalle contro un muro. «Cristallino.» rispose, più deciso di quanto si sentisse in realtà.  
Dean non disse altro e si rimise in strada, senza voltarsi indietro, e l'altro capì di doverlo seguire, possibilmente senza aprire bocca.  
Camminarono a lungo, nel silenzio più religioso, fin quando Castiel non si fermò, inclinando il capo e osservando il nome della via. « _North Avenue_? È qui che... Dean?» domandò, in imbarazzo.  
Dean non riuscì proprio a restare serio e sorrise, divertito. «Cosa c'è, principessa? Non dirmi che non ti avevo avvertito.»  
«Ma... questo è un covo di perdizione. Non dovremmo essere qui.» osservò, perché era risaputo cosa accadeva in quelle strade, specialmente di notte.  
«Rilassati.» gli intimò Dean, avvicinandosi ad una porta anonima e bussando forte. «Sono qui per lavorare, ricordi?»  
E Castiel annuì, affiancandolo, in attesa. Un uomo corpulento e dallo sguardo decisamente poco raccomandabile si parò di fronte a loro, incrociando le braccia con fare minaccioso. Dean rimase impassibile, come se avesse vissuto quel genere di situazioni almeno un milione di altre volte, e fece un passo in avanti, pronto a varcare la soglia; tuttavia l'uomo lo afferrò malamente per un braccio, lanciando un'occhiataccia a Castiel, alle sue spalle.  
«Pensavo che le donnine le avessimo già qui, Winchester, e tu cosa fai? Te ne porti una da casa?» commentò velenoso, accendendo qualcosa nello stomaco di Castiel che magari non poteva definirsi rabbia ma... fastidio. _Sì, decisamente fastidio_.  
«È con me, Rick. Adesso ti lamenti dei clienti o cosa?» domandò, puntando gli occhi prima sul proprio braccio ancora stretto nella presa dell'altro uomo e poi il suo viso.  
Rick alzò gli occhi al cielo e si fece da parte, borbottando qualcosa che Castiel non riuscì a cogliere. Il posto era poco illuminato e visibilmente squallido: una saletta vuota con alcune poltrone al pian terreno e una scala che conduceva al piano superiore, dal quale provenivano rumori poco fraintendibili.  
Rimasto imbambolato a guardare alcuni quadri appesi all'ingresso, Castiel si riscosse dai propri pensieri quando Dean gli spedì un'occhiataccia, intimandogli in silenzio di raggiungerlo.  
«Allora Winchester» commentò Rick, mellifluo. «È da un bel pezzo che non vieni a trovarci, se non sbaglio da quando Azazel ha testato l'affilatura dei suoi coltelli sulla tua schiena.»  
Dean sorrise, a suo agio, come se fosse abituato a quel genere di commenti aspri. «La mia pellaccia dura deve avergliene piegato qualcuno, immagino. Altrimenti non sarei qui.» replicò, con tranquillità, e Castiel si chiese come ci riuscisse.  
Certo, nelle ultime settimane aveva conosciuto quell'aspetto di Dean, quello nascosto agli occhi di tutti gli altri, quello emotivo e in parte sensibile eppure adesso che lo vedeva in azione non gli fu difficile capire perché tutti lo definissero un asso nel suo lavoro: era freddo, attento e in alcune situazioni calcolatore.  
Non gli piaceva quella versione di Dean; poteva essere utile allo scopo ma non era la persona alla quale si era ripromesso di restare accanto. Quel Dean non aveva bisogno di nessuno, figurarsi di una persona come Castiel.  
«Già. Se però tenti la fortuna...» rispose Rick, alludendo ad una minaccia ben poco nascosta, prima di fare strada ai due verso il piano superiore.  
«Al momento sono disponibili Katy e Fiona. Fiona per il tuo amico... la ragazza ha talento per le prime volte.»  
Castiel arrossì e pregò il cielo che Dean non scegliesse proprio quell'istante per voltarsi; fortunatamente il poliziotto continuò a salire le scale senza dare segno di curarsi delle parole dell'altro uomo.  
«Non siamo qui per le tue puttane, Rick. Meg. Mi serve Meg.» spiegò, una volta arrivato sul pianerottolo.  
L'uomo si voltò lentamente, scocciato. «Meg è impegnata. O aspetti il tuo turno o te ne vai.»  
Il poliziotto sostenne il suo sguardo e cacciò fuori dalla tasca una banconota da cento dollari, sventolandogliela davanti agli occhi. «Sono sicuro che non sia poi così impegnata.»  
Rick serrò la mascella ma afferrò la banconota senza farsi pregare. Castiel tacque tutto il tempo, alle spalle di Dean, prima di fare qualche passo avanti quando l'uomo si allontanò in direzione di una delle porte chiuse.  
«Si può sapere chi è questa Meg?» gli domandò in un sussurro appena udibile.  
Dean gli scoccò un'occhiata eloquente che lo fece sospirare.  
«Sì, ho capito cosa fa. Ma chi è?» chiese ancora quando una porta si spalancò mostrando un donna dai capelli scuri e un sorrisino malizioso stampato sulle labbra che si diresse lentamente verso di loro... completamente nuda.  
Castiel calò immediatamente lo sguardo e Dean si sporse verso di lui, vicino abbastanza da accarezzare con il proprio respiro il suo orecchio. «È il demonio.» rispose, prima che la donna fosse così vicina da sentirli.  
«Dean Winchester» commentò soddisfatta, accarezzando il poliziotto con lo sguardo prima di ricominciare a sorridere. «Finalmente ti sei arreso e hai pagato per me. Dovrei stappare una bottiglia di champagne per questo onore, non che in questa topaia abbia dello champagne, questo è chiaro...»  
Castiel alzò lo sguardo quel tanto che bastava da osservare Dean: sembrava tranquillo, concentrato esclusivamente sul viso di Meg, e qualsiasi cosa la donna dicesse sembrava solo scivolargli addosso come acqua.  
Invidiò il suo autocontrollo: Castiel aveva come l'impressione di non essere mai arrossito tanto in vita sua.  
«Sai benissimo che non sono qui per questo, Meg.» rispose pacato, indicando una stanza vuota alla sua destra. «E ora se vogliamo andare...»  
Meg aggrottò la fronte e sospirò, visibilmente scocciata. «Non sai quello che ti perdi.» commentò, anticipandoli entrambi ed entrando nella stanza poco illuminata e accomodandosi in una poltrona.  
Castiel seguì Dean, con lo sguardo ancora chino, maledicendosi mentalmente per quell'insana idea di accompagnarlo in un posto simile. Il poliziotto parve comprendere il suo disagio e lanciò qualcosa sul grembo Meg. «Mettiti qualcosa addosso, siamo qui per chiacchierare un po'.»  
«Chiacchierare?» domandò la donna, infilandosi la vestaglia. «Il tuo amico lì non ha ancora detto una sola parola.»  
Castiel si decise ad alzare gli occhi e osservare la donna con attenzione: c'era qualcosa sul suo viso che lo indisponeva - forse il sorriso, non avrebbe saputo dirlo- ma al tempo stesso una luce negli occhi che trovava quasi affascinante.  
No, quella Meg non era una puttana qualsiasi, di questo ne era certo. Stava lì perché voleva farlo, aveva piani per la testa che Rick non avrebbe mai compreso. Indipendente e forte, come poche persone sapevano essere. Affascinante, per l'appunto.  
«Non è un tipo particolarmente loquace.» replicò Dean, stroncando la discussione sul nascere. «Mi servono delle informazioni.»  
Meg lo ignorò e inclinò il capo, pensierosa. «Mi piace il tuo amico. Come si chiama?»  
«Meg, no!» ringhiò il poliziotto, così intensamente da scuotere Castiel e farlo indietreggiare impercettibilmente.  
«Non ti fidi nemmeno di rivelarmi un nome, Dean? Molto scortese da parte tua. Non è questo l'atteggiamento giusto per ottenere informazioni, sai?»  
«Castiel» si presentò il musicista, facendo un passo avanti. «Mi chiamo Castiel.»  
Meg sorrise sorniona e accavallò le gambe. « _Castiel._ Non è un posto per angeli questo qui, tesoro.» replicò allusiva, tirando fuori dalla tasca della vestaglia un pacchetto ammaccato di sigarette.  
Ne prese una e se la portò alle labbra, lanciando un'occhiata all'altro. «Ti dispiace, _Castiel_?»  
Castiel le si avvicinò e le accese la sigaretta, guardandola con gentilezza. «Potrebbe rispondere alle domande del mio amico, per favore?» domandò, facendola scoppiare a ridere.  
«Amico? Dean Winchester non ha amici.» ridacchiò, divertita. «Non hai amici, vero?» domandò poi a Dean, il quale scrollò le spalle.  
«Qualcuno a quanto pare me lo sono ritrovato.»  
«Bene.» rispose la donna. «Risponderò alle tue domande dato che il tuo nuovo amico è stato così gentile nei miei confronti da chiedermelo per favore. Cosa vuoi sapere?»  
«So che la Triade è tornata e vorrei sapere se ne sai qualcosa.»  
Meg si fece improvvisamente seria, aspirando dalla propria sigaretta. «Ancora non capisco perché vi ostiniate a definirli _Triade_ quando è solo Alastair che dà gli ordini e le sue due marionette che li eseguono senza battere ciglio. Ad ogni modo non ti conviene stargli alla larga? Credo che stia ancora cercando di fartela pagare per il ricordino che gli hai lasciato sulla faccia.»  
Castiel aprì le labbra e si voltò verso Dean, cercando il suo sguardo. «Sono quelli del vicolo, non è così? Alastair e le... le _marionette_... sono loro che mi hanno aggredito.»  
Dean annuì, teso. «Cosa sai, Meg?»  
«Sai che uno di quei due - _Jimmy_ se ricordo bene il nome- passa spesso di qui. Non parla molto, è un po' come il signorino qui presente, ma sembra aver detto di essere tornato in città perché c'erano grandi piani per l'immediato futuro.»  
«Che genere di piani?»  
Meg sbuffò. «Ti sembro forse un ufficio informazioni? Sei il solo che viene qui per parlare, Winchester. Tutti gli altri mirano a qualcos'altro.»  
«Quindi non hai la più pallida idea di cosa abbiano in mente?»  
«No, affatto. Ma se dovessi scoprire qualcosa non esiterò a dirtelo. Anzi» propose, alzandosi in piedi e raggiungendo Castiel, afferrandolo per la cravatta «mandami lui. Gli darò _tutte_ le informazioni di cui hai bisogno, vedrai.»  
Castiel si schiarì la voce, imbarazzato, e cercò il sostegno di Dean, il quale alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo afferrò per un braccio, trascinandolo via senza troppi sforzi.  
«Va bene così, andiamo via.»  
«Fai attenzione, Castiel. I Winchester non hanno amici per un motivo ben preciso. Io potrei essere un'amica capace di soddisfare le tue aspettative, sai? E con me non rischieresti di trovarti una pallottola in testa un giorno sì e l'altro no.»  
Dean spinse fuori dalla porta Castiel e si voltò, il viso una maschera di rabbia. «Sai cosa ti dico? Fottiti Meg.»  
«Potevi pensarci tu ma hai rifiutato.» replicò maliziosa. «Chiudi la porta quando esci.»  
E Dean uscì e Castiel avrebbe solo voluto afferrarlo e dirgli che andava tutto bene, che non gli importava, ma qualcosa lo lasciò impalato in quel punto, incapace di aggiungere alcunché.  
Non aveva paura delle conseguenze, non era poi così difficile da credere dopotutto. Sapeva che quelle persone erano pericolose, sapeva che in quel vicolo aveva rischiato seriamente di lasciarci la pelle e sapeva che quell'uomo - _Alastair, giusto?-_ era qualcuno da cui stare alla larga.  
«Dean» lo chiamò, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, titubante «cosa è successo tra te e Alastair?»  
«Non sono affari tuoi.» scandì, livido di rabbia, senza rivolgergli un solo sguardo e facendo spezzare qualcosa nel petto di Castiel.  
Quest'ultimo aprì la bocca, nel tentativo di replicare, ma si costrinse a tacere e a lasciar correre, ritraendo lentamente la mano e lasciandola cadere lungo il proprio fianco.  
Dean guardò giù dal pianerottolo, verso l'entrata, e spalancò le palpebre, spaventato. «Resta qui.» gli ordinò, spingendolo indietro.  
Il musicista non ebbe il tempo di comprendere ma il suo corpo reagì per lui, ignorando quell'ordine così chiaro, e affiancando l'altro che gli scoccò un'occhiata feroce. «Non mi hai sentito?»  
«Dimmi che succede.» lo implorò, ricevendo solo l'ennesimo spintone.  
«Credevo di essere stato chiaro. Se ti dico _non muoverti_ , tu non ti muovi e se ti dico di restare qui, tu non fai domande!» ringhiò, ma Castiel aveva già visto con la coda dell'occhio quello che l'altro cercava di nascondere.  
Riconobbe immediatamente l'uomo all'entrata: i capelli biondi e folti, le occhiaie scure sotto gli occhi e la stazza che avrebbe fatto impallidire chiunque. Ricordava il suo viso alla perfezione, così come ricordava tutti i colpi che gli aveva inferto, lasciandolo insanguinato in un vicolo abbandonato.  
Doveva essere quel Jimmy di cui Meg parlava.  
Il suo cuore cominciò a battere troppo veloce e la sua mano afferrò inconsciamente il braccio di Dean. «Non ci pensare neanche.»  
Dean lo avvicinò a sé - vicino, oh così vicino- e lo osservò con un'apprensione che gli fece mancare un battito. «Io lo distraggo e tu te ne vai.» mormorò, serio.  
«No. Assolutamente no. Sono una banda di pazzi e... no.»  
«Sto per darti quel pugno sul naso che ti avevo promesso, Cas. Andiamo, fidati di me.» sorrise, cercando di essere rassicurante, ma l'unica cosa che Castiel riuscì a vedere fu Dean scendere le scale lentamente e distrarre una persona che avrebbe voluto farlo fuori solo per salvargli il culo.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, nel disperato tentativo di trovare una soluzione, di poter fare qualcosa di concreto per aiutarlo perché non poteva semplicemente uscire da quella porta e lasciarlo indietro.  
Era una regola. Non lo avrebbe abbandonato.  
Deciso, tornò sui propri passi, irrompendo nella stanza in cui pochi minuti prima avevano lasciato Meg, trovandola intenta a sfogliare un giornale. La donna lo guardò sorpresa, prima di ghignare.  
«Qualcuno ha per caso cambiato idea?» domandò maliziosa, raggiungendolo.  
«Aiutami» la pregò, febbrilmente. «Ti prego, aiutami.»  
   
Il viso di Dean era troppo vicino a quello di Jimmy, e quella tra le mani del secondo era senz'altro una pistola, su questo Castiel non aveva dubbi. Meg annuì verso di lui, prima di scendere gli ultimi gradini che la separavano dal piano terra.  
«Jimmy, tesoro, era ora. Non ti hanno insegnato che non bisogna mai fare aspettare una signora?» cantilenò allegra, raggiungendoli e posando un mano sul braccio dell'uomo. «Oh andiamo, non vorrai far saltare in aria il cervello di questo qui proprio durante la nostra serata speciale, non è vero? C'è chi affermerebbe che possa smorzare l'atmosfera.»  
Jimmy esitò per pochi istanti, istanti che a Castiel parvero ore intere: l'ansia di vederlo premere il grilletto, la paura di un Dean steso a terra lo fecero immobilizzare lì, a pochi scalini dalla scena, questa volta provando non la bizzarra sensazione di osservare il tutto dall'esterno, ma di esserci finito dentro, troppo dentro, più del dovuto.  
Quel Jimmy si era distratto e sarebbe stato quello il momento di andare, ma Castiel continuò a non muoversi, pregando affinché funzionasse, supplicando il cielo perché Meg lo convincesse a lasciare in pace Dean, per quella sera.  
«Sai Meg, il mio capo sarebbe molto contento di fare una chiacchierata con questo qui» rispose all'improvviso, ma la donna cercò di insistere.  
«Credo che il tuo capo possa sbrigarsi da solo questo genere di cose, non lo pensi anche tu? Andiamo tesoro, non sei l'unico cliente della serata.»  
L'uomo emise un ringhio quasi animalesco e la afferrò per la vita, avvicinandola a sé. «Potrei esserlo però.»  
Meg rise e si aggrappò alle sue spalle, facendo cenno con una mano a Dean di andare via. «Se paghi, perché no.»  
E Jimmy rise, trascinandola soddisfatto verso il piano di sopra, lanciando solo una breve occhiata a Castiel ma senza soffermarvisi davvero. Dean, poco lontano, lo guardava furioso e quando uscì dall'abitazione, Castiel si chiese cosa diavolo avesse fatto di sbagliato.  
«Dean!» gridò, non appena furono abbastanza lontani, e raggiungendolo con un po' di fatica. «Dean, aspetta. Ti prego.»  
«Ti avevo dato un compito, Castiel. Avresti dovuto ascoltarmi!» gridò all'improvviso, voltandosi verso di lui, il silenzio tutto intorno.  
«Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Lasciare che ti ammazzasse?»  
«Sì. Sì perché non avresti dovuto intrometterti, avresti dovuto semplicemente andartene e lasciarmi lì perché _io_ ti avevo chiesto di fare così!»  
Castiel rise, avvertendo un dolore al petto e alla gola per via di quelle urla. «Non dici sul serio.»  
«Sì invece! Hai mai pensato, anche solo vagamente, che il mio lavoro non ti riguarda? Eh?» sbraitò, spingendolo indietro. «Hai mai pensato che sei solo un fottuto musicista che non sa un cazzo di come vanno queste cose? Chi ti da il diritto di prendere decisioni che non ti riguardano?»  
Castiel non si era mai sentito tanto furioso in vita sua, e quell'emozione lo stava infiammando e corrodendo dall'interno. Era come se nulla al mondo in quel momento avesse potuto impedirgli di urlare e magari colpire Dean, con il solo scopo di fargli male.  
«Non ho bisogno del tuo permesso per salvarti la vita!» replicò, furente. «Non mi serve, Dean. So prendere le mie decisioni da solo, hai capito?»  
«Beh, se sei così bravo nel prendere decisioni perché sei ancora qui? La decisione giusta adesso sarebbe andarsene e tu sei ancora qui! Anzi, sai che ti dico? Me ne vado io.» rispose, voltandogli le spalle e allontanandosi.  
In quel momento, anche il restante raziocinio nella mente di Castiel semplicemente abbandonò la nave.  
«Complimenti, Dean Winchester, sei fottutamente bravo, lo sai? Ogni volta che ti si presenta davanti un problema tu cosa fai? Scappi! E poco importa che sia una regola che dovresti rispettare, te ne infischi e hai davvero la faccia tosta di accusare me di non saper prendere una decisione? Sei patetico. Anzi, mi correggo, sei un codardo. Sei un fottuto codardo! Scappa, andiamo, è quello che sai fare meglio, no?»  
Dean si fermò e tornò indietro, livido di rabbia, e con un'espressione così feroce che fece percepire in anticipo a Castiel il pugno che gli sarebbe arrivato.  
«Sì. Fallo! Questo non ti rende meno patetico di-»  
Il pugno non arrivò.  
Solo due mani che afferrarono la sua testa per tenerla ferma e un paio di labbra tiepide sulle sue. Si ritrovò frastornato sbattuto contro il muro di un vicolo e l'impatto gli fece mancare il fiato per pochi secondi, durante i quali si allontanò dalla bocca di Dean, mantenendo però salda la presa sulle sue braccia.  
Dean inspirò l'aria e tremò, poggiando la fronte su quella dell'altro, che si divincolò senza troppa convinzione. E allora il poliziotto lo bacio ancora, irruento, tirando con le dita i suoi capelli, spingendolo un po' di più contro quel muro, e Castiel aprì le labbra e lasciò che l'altro lo baciasse come preferiva per poi voltare il capo dall'altra parte e spingere con la fronte contro la sua.  
«Sta' zitto» mormorò Dean, esitante, e le sue mani si fecero più gentili, accarezzandogli il viso e le labbra. «Stai solo zitto.» aggiunse ancora, supplichevole, e Castiel lo fece.  
Non disse nulla e lo baciò ancora, calmo e lento, delicato quanto le dita di Dean sul suo collo.  
«Se Jimmy ti avesse riconosciuto, e se scoprisse chi sei-» gemette il poliziotto sulle sue labbra.  
Castiel gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo guardò negli occhi. «Non mi ha riconosciuto. Andrà tutto bene» lo tranquillizzò, poggiandogli un morbido bacio a fior di labbra. «Andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto.»  
Dean parve tornare in sé e si allontanò, forse in maniera troppo brusca, dall'altro, indicando la strada di fronte a loro. «Sarà meglio andare.» propose, in imbarazzo.  
Castiel annuì e si ricompose, passandosi una mano sui vestiti stropicciati.  
«Sei preoccupato?» gli domandò dopo una manciata di minuti.  
«Un po'.»  
«Sei preoccupato per me?»  
Dean si grattò una guancia e lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio, accelerando il passo. «Vuoi farmi parlare dei miei sentimenti? Perché sul serio Cas, non è il momento giusto questo.»  
L'altro scosse il capo con enfasi. «No, non è di questo che-» sospirò, esausto. «Voglio solo sapere fino a che punto sei preoccupato e quanto dovrei esserlo io.»  
Il poliziotto aggrottò la fronte, perplesso. «Fino a pochi minuti fa dicevi che sarebbe andato tutto bene e adesso hai già cambiato idea? Rassicurante.»  
Castiel lo afferrò per un braccio, costringendolo a guardarlo, per poi stringere la sua mano, con sicurezza. «Sono convinto di quello che ho detto. _Andrà tutto bene._ Questo però non significa che non dobbiamo stare attenti. Tanto per cominciare niente gesti da eroe mancato, Winchester. Ho rischiato un infarto poco fa. Seconda cosa: smetti di decidere per me. E terzo-»  
No, niente terza puntualizzazione. Dean sbuffò divertito e si sporse verso di lui, poggiandogli un leggero bacio a fior di labbra e facendogli morire in gola qualsiasi cosa avesse intenzione di dire.  
«Sai, non pensavo che zittirti fosse così semplice. Buon per me.» osservò il poliziotto soddisfatto, trattenendo il suo mento tra le dita per pochi secondi prima di lasciarlo andare.  
«Sembri molto... ehm... a tuo agio nel farlo.»  
«Nel baciarti?»  
«Nel _baciare._ » puntualizzò.  
Era vero, aveva desiderato quel contatto da settimane ma non avrebbe pensato possibile uno slancio simile da parte di Dean né tantomeno si sarebbe aspettato un atteggiamento postumo così _rilassato._  
Era lecito farsi qualche domanda, no?  
Dean strizzò le palpebre, visibilmente confuso. «Beh sì, lo sono. Tu non... hai mai baciato qualcuno?»  
«Cos- sì. _Sì._ Naturalmente.»  
«Oh.» mormorò l'altro, apparendo per un attimo _sorpreso? Deluso?_ Castiel non riuscì a capirlo. «Chi?»  
Il musicista sospirò e incrociò le braccia. «Si chiamava Joanna. È successo tanto tempo fa. Presumo che fosse qualcosa di simile alla tua relazione con Lisa.»  
«Sì, immagino di sì.» annuì, convinto. «Quindi perché non dovrei essere a mio agio?»  
«Non dico che non dovresti esserlo, è solo che lo trovo strano. Sai prima Lisa... e adesso io. È...» non riuscì a concludere, balbettando come un moccioso.  
«Ah. È di questo che si tratta.» replicò Dean, scocciato. «Vuoi sapere se mi sento a mio agio baciando un altro uomo? Vuoi sapere se è già successo in passato?»  
«No! Davvero Dean, non intendevo...» si scusò, sinceramente dispiaciuto.  
Non era sua intenzione lamentarsi di qualcosa che aveva voluto così intensamente sin da subito o contestare il modo di fare di Dean. Era solo curioso, voleva sapere, perché Castiel viveva così, ragionando su ogni cosa fino alla svilimento.  
«Ho capito cosa intendevi, e comunque no, non era mai successo prima ma questo non significa che non ci abbia mai pensato. Dobbiamo parlarne per forza?»  
Castiel si fermò nuovamente sul marciapiede, chinando lo sguardo. «Perché l'hai fatto?»  
«Non mi sembra che tu abbia opposto una strenua resistenza!» si giustificò, ma l'altro lo interruppe.  
«Non è quello che ti ho chiesto.»  
Il poliziotto sospirò, passandosi una mano sul viso e sorridendo infastidito. «Perché devi sempre esaminare tutto? Io non so cosa è stato, va bene? Perché non so, anzi, non ho la minima idea di cosa sia tu per me. Non lo so, Cas. Ma questo non vuol dire che l'abbia fatto senza motivo. Volevo farlo, ti può bastare come risposta? Perché adesso non posso dirti altro che questo.»  
Castiel si sentì toccato da quelle parole: non deluso ma neanche propriamente soddisfatto. Sembrò tutto talmente neutro che se la loro situazione avesse avuto un colore sarebbe stato il bianco. Dean non aveva detto nulla di sbagliato, non si stava giustificando, eppure Castiel non voleva ricordare quella serata in quel modo, non voleva associare il bianco al bacio di Dean. Ma non poté fare a meno di annuire, scorgendo finalmente la propria casa in fondo alla strada e desiderando con tutto se stesso di non sentire altro per quella sera.  
Dean parve accontentarlo perché non si rivolsero la parola fino a quando Castiel non infilò le chiavi nella serratura, facendola scattare.  
«Non mi importa il perché tu l'abbia fatto, Dean.» disse all'improvviso, esitante. «Vorrei solo sapere se domani cambierà qualcosa. Vorrei sapere cosa devo aspettarmi da te.» aggiunse, flebile.  
Il poliziotto alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli prese il viso tra le mani, costringendolo a guardarlo, e accarezzando le sue guance con le dita. «Non cambierà nulla.» gli promise. «Sempre che tu non-»  
Castiel poggiò le proprie mani su quelle dell'altro, scuotendo la testa. «No. Va bene. Penso che... possa andare bene.» rispose, trattenendo quella sensazione di calore un po' più a lungo.  
Dean annuì e gli baciò una tempia prima di lasciarlo andare, scendendo i pochi scalini e trovandosi nuovamente in strada. «Sai dovresti scrivere una canzone su questa serata.» gli propose, ammiccando divertito e strappandogli un sorriso.  
«Potrei pensarci, sì. Ci vediamo domani?»  
«Se sei fortunato!»  
Castiel si chiuse la porta alla spalle, avvertendo ancora il piacevole tepore alle guance: non si sentiva così fortunato da una vita intera.  
   
   
Dean si premurò di tornare da Castiel il giorno dopo, e quello dopo e quello dopo ancora, baciandolo quando ne aveva voglia e osservandolo sorridere tutte le volte che si separava da lui per riprendere fiato.  
Non sarebbe scappato, per nessun motivo al mondo, e adesso che si era finalmente deciso a fare un passo verso la propria felicità - nonostante non comprendesse ancora il perché quell'uomo dagli occhi blu lo avesse fatto capitolare così in fretta- si impose di non pensare ad altro che a quella sensazione.  
Aveva una vita intera per preoccuparsi del resto, dopotutto.

 


	7. Shipwreck Blues

 

  
**CAPITOLO 7**  
[ **Shipwreck Blues**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syc7D2KR61M)  
 

Quando Dean fece il suo ingresso al Garden trovò una spossata Missouri adagiata su una sedia, con il viso tra le mani. Nonostante ormai vi si recasse da quasi due mesi alla stessa ora, il poliziotto continuò a stupirsi del silenzio innaturale che avvolgeva quel luogo di giorno.  
Lo apprezzava, in ogni caso. Quella calma sapeva essere, per certi versi, rassicurante.  
Missouri lo sentì arrivare e alzò il viso, sospirando. «Non è qui.» annunciò mesta, prima ancora che l'altro riuscisse ad aprir bocca.  
Dean si raddrizzò e aggrottò la fronte, raggiungendola e posandole una mano sulla spalla. «Non posso essere semplicemente passato a salutare la mia barista preferita?» domandò ironico, ma Missouri non sorrise, né diede segno di voler stare a qualche stupido gioco.  
«Non è qui, Dean» ripeté la donna e la sua voce tremò appena.  
«Chi?»  
«Castiel.»  
Il poliziotto annuì distrattamente e si guardò intorno. «Va bene, non è costretto a stare qui tutto il giorno, no? Il ragazzo deve riposare.» replicò, scuotendo un po' la donna.  
«Credo che sia a casa. Credo...» deglutì, passandosi una mano sul viso. «... che non verrà a lavorare oggi.»  
Dean avvertì un moto di ansia avvolgerlo. Era successo qualcosa, era chiaro. Prese posto accanto a lei, posando la propria mano sulla sua. «Va tutto bene?» domandò incerto, e no!, non andava bene, era palese, ma in realtà non sapeva che altro dire.  
Missouri tremò e strinse la sua mano. «Si tratta di Joshua.» rispose. «Lui e Castiel hanno litigato e io non ho potuto fare a meno di ascoltare.»  
«E perché hanno litigato?»  
Missouri scosse il capo e si alzò. «Non dovrei essere io a dirlo. Penso che in questo momento Castiel abbia proprio bisogno di un amico, Dean.»  
Dean non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
   
Dean sospirò, bussando per l'ennesima volta, conscio che l'altro fosse dentro ma che non avesse, a quel che sembrava, alcuna intenzione di farlo entrare.  
Poggiò la fronte sul legno tiepido e attese, percependo rumori sommessi, come di passi: a quanto pareva Castiel stava misurando il soggiorno senza sosta.  
«Cas so che ci sei, fammi entrare.» disse, cercando di trattenere la preoccupazione. «Missouri mi ha detto cosa è successo quindi per favore, apri questa dannata porta.»  
Ma l'altro non rispose, né fece per aprirgli e Dean si sentì a un passo più vicino dal desiderio di sfondare una finestra e farsi largo da solo.  
«Ho perso il conto, Cas. A quale regola siamo arrivati?» domandò, grattandosi la nuca. «La quindicesima, forse? Non lo so, non sono io quello che ricorda bene le cose quindi ci penserai tu ad annotarla o... fare quello che ti pare, insomma.  _Non nasconderti._ » aggiunse. «Hai sentito?  _Non nasconderti._ »  
Seguirono pochi istanti di silenzio, fino a quando Castiel non si decise a parlare. «Quattordicesima.» puntualizzò. «È la quattordicesima.» ripeté, aprendo la porta e quello che Dean vide gli fece accartocciare il cuore nel petto.  
Probabilmente Castiel non aveva dormito quella notte: gli occhi erano arrossati e circondati da scure occhiaie, le labbra gonfie e le guance pallide.  
Dean lo guardò con apprensione ma non si avvicinò né lo trasse a sé. In realtà non aveva idea di come comportarsi: negli ultimi due mesi era stato semplice passare del tempo con Castiel e sebbene non fosse come aveva immaginato, baciarlo, stargli vicino e ascoltarlo suonare era diventato così piacevole e naturale da fargli domandare come avesse vissuto fino a quel momento senza quel tipo di attenzioni.  
Ma averlo davanti in quelle condizioni era diverso così come cercare le parole giuste per...  _consolarlo?_ Non gli piaceva quell'idea, non voleva consolarlo, Dean voleva solo esserci e dimostrargli, al tempo stesso, che non sarebbe andato via.  
Anche se non sapeva come riuscirci, certo.  
«Non è un buon momento, Dean.» mormorò Castiel, flebile, puntando lo sguardo sul pavimento.  
«Nessuno meglio di me può capire cosa significa tenere testa a un genitore e credimi, so che le liti sono sfiancanti... ma non vale la pena buttarsi giù così, sul serio.» mormorò, prima di afferrare la sigaretta che l'altro teneva pigramente tra le dita e spegnerla senza troppi convenevoli nel posacenere stracolmo. «Questa roba ti ucciderà.»  
Castiel rise, afferrandone una nuova dal pacchetto. «Non è un gran problema.»  
Non gli piaceva quell'atteggiamento. Dean aveva notato che, alle volte, Castiel sapeva essere  _autodistruttivo._ Aveva avuto quell'impressione la prima volta che gli aveva parlato, dopo averlo salvato dalla banda di Alastair: Castiel non aveva fatto nulla per difendersi, aveva solo incassato colpo su colpo, come se non gli interessasse.  
Questo suo modo di affrontare le situazioni lo disturbava.  
Dovette reprimere l'impulso di tirargli via la sigaretta dalle labbra e si limitò ad annuire, prendendo posto sulla poltroncina del salotto. Osservò l'altro fare avanti e indietro, in silenzio, attendendo che si sedesse, ma quando capì che Castiel non ne aveva alcuna intenzione, sospirò e gli fece cenno di raggiungerlo.  
«Cas, ti prego. Siediti.»  
L'altro esitò, apparentemente ignorandolo, ma poi il suo corpo reagì per lui e Dean se lo ritrovò di fronte mentre guardava le punte delle proprie scarpe.  
«Vuoi spiegarmi che diavolo è successo? Per favore.» lo pregò, ma Castiel si limitò a ridere, e non era quella risata che Dean aveva imparato ad amare, quella che dalle labbra si spingeva sempre più su, fino agli occhi, e poi pian piano invadeva l'intero corpo del musicista. No, era una risata fredda, innaturale, una risata che sarebbe potuta diventare un pianto da un momento all'altro.  
Era agghiacciante.  
A Castiel tremavano le mani, così forte che Dean vide l'esatto istante in cui la sigaretta penzolò dalle sue dita e cadde sul pavimento. Una parte di lui sentiva il bisogno di toccarlo, anche solo di poggiare una mano sulla sua spalla, ma Castiel sembrava così lontano - così inavvicinabile- che dovette desistere e aspettare.  
«Missouri cosa ti ha detto?» gli domandò Castiel, con un filo di voce.  
«Niente. Solo che...»  _avresti potuto aver bisogno di me_ «... magari ti serviva qualcuno con cui parlare. Ma se mi stai chiedendo se so il motivo, beʼ, no. Non lo so.»  
Castiel annuì diverse volte, torturandosi le mani. «Si tratta di Joshua. Sta morendo.» annunciò tutto d'un fiato.  
Dean chinò lo sguardo. «Mi dispiace, Cas.»  
«Oh no, non deve dispiacerti!» commentò divertito. «A nessuno deve dispiacere, sai? Non fa che dirlo, che è una sua scelta, che quelle medicine sono inutili, che non ne ha bisogno. Quindi perché dovrebbe dispiacerti? Perché dovrebbe dispiacermi? Cosa vuoi che sia, dopotutto.»  
«Cas...»  
«Sto bene, Dean.» sbottò, alzandosi in piedi. «Sto più che bene. Non vuole ascoltarmi, non mi ha mai ascoltato, e adesso che posso farmi sentire credi che possa fare la differenza? Non mi importa.»  
Dean lo raggiunse, incapace di restare fermo in un angolo e guardarlo esasperarsi in quel modo.  
Nelle ultime settimane era diventato quasi...  _dipendente_ da lui. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ma non riusciva a far passare dodici ore lontano da quella piccola casa che ormai era diventata un luogo sicuro in cui sfogarsi, quando la vita fuori diventava troppo stressante.  
Il punto era che la vita di Castiel sembrava così quieta, fatta di sorrisi e musica, che Dean non aveva mai pensato che potesse esserci anche solo una nota stonata.  
Castiel sapeva celare bene i suoi demoni, in un modo che il poliziotto non si aspettava.  
Posò le mani sulle sue spalle, inclinando appena il capo e cercando i suoi occhi. Voleva che parlasse con lui, voleva guardarlo e aiutarlo perché Castiel lo aveva fatto con lui, anche se non lo sapeva.  
Castiel sospirò e crollò in avanti, trovando Dean a sostenerlo, e poggiò la fronte sulla sua. «Non mi importa, Dean.» mormorò e c'era un'angoscia nella sua voce che portò Dean a stringerlo forte.  
«Sai che dire qualcosa ripetutamente e ad alta voce è un vano tentativo di auto-convincimento?»  
«No, non lo è. Sono abituato. È solo l'ennesima persona che se ne va, la differenza è che Joshua lo conosco da tutta una vita. Tutto qui.» replicò. «Alla fine se ne vanno tutti.»  
«Dovrai abituarti ad avermi sempre tra i piedi allora, perché io non me ne vado.» rispose Dean, così in fretta e così spontaneamente da non riuscire a frenarsi in tempo.  
Non avrebbe dovuto fare promesse, non nella sua posizione.  
Non avrebbe dovuto darsi una possibilità ma Castiel era piombato nella sua vita e non era proprio riuscito a farne a meno.  
Promise, sapendo che avrebbe fatto di tutto pur tener fede alla sua parola, perché ne valeva la pena. Castiel ne valeva la pena.  
Il musicista poggiò entrambe le mani sul suo petto e lo allontanò, chiudendo gli occhi. «Lo dici adesso, ma potresti farlo.»  
«Non posso scappare. Non posso nascondermi. Stiamo creando una regola dietro l'altra che ci tiene incollati qui, insieme. E, Dio!, so già che me ne pentirò perché sei così irritante a volte, e presuntuoso, e arrogante da farmi venire voglia di buttarmi giù da un ponte.» sbottò, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. «Ma non me ne vado. E se vuoi una conferma, bene. _Restare._  Ti va bene come regola?»  
Castiel lo guardò in silenzio, con quella strana espressione che poche volte Dean aveva visto sul suo viso, qualcosa che sapeva di confusione ma con uno sprazzo di felicità. E lo baciò e il poliziotto sentì mancarsi il fiato.  
Lo baciò come se farlo fosse essenziale per la sopravvivenza di entrambi. Lo baciò per ringraziarlo, e Dean capì nonostante non avesse detto una parola in più di quanto si aspettasse.  
Castiel insinuò le mani sotto la sua camicia, tastando con cura ogni centimetro di pelle. Dean lo scostò appena.  
«Ehi, Cas...»  
Ma Castiel scosse il capo con forza e si aggrappò a lui come non aveva mai fatto prima. «Dean,  _resta._ »  
E Dean non riuscì a dire di no.  
   
Castiel emise un verso, una sorta di miagolio ovattato, contro il suo petto che lo fece scoppiare a ridere. Dean circondò le sue spalle con un braccio e avvertì l'ormai familiare sensazione di quelle labbra gonfie e morbide contro il suo collo.  
«Smettila» ridacchiò, poco convincente, allontanando la testa e poggiandola un po' più in là sul cuscino, ma Castiel si imbronciò solo un po', iniziando a disegnare ghirigori invisibili con la punta delle dita sullo stomaco dell'altro.  
«Stai facendo le fusa» osservò Dean. «È imbarazzante.»  
«Non è affatto vero. Sta' zitto.» si lamentò Castiel, impettito, ma troppo stanco per rendersi più convincente.  
Il musicista accarezzò ogni centimetro di pelle, soffermandosi per pochi istanti sulle cicatrici sul fianco dell'altro: piccole mezzelune rosee che accarezzò con dolcezza, facendogli il solletico.  
«Come è stato?» gli domandò «Quando ti ha fatto queste... come è stato?»  
Dean deglutì e guardò il soffitto, respirando lentamente. Non ne aveva mai parlato con nessuno, o meglio, non era mai sceso nei dettagli con nessuno.  
Nemmeno con Sam.  
Nemmeno con suo padre.  
Nell'ultimo anno aveva tenuto ogni particolare di quella notte per sé e non perché ci fosse qualcosa da nascondere o da omettere, quanto perché riteneva quel momento "personale".  
Tragico, drammatico, ma personale. Intimo per certi versi. Dopotutto stava morendo e non aveva creduto neppure per un momento di poter scampare ad una certezza del genere.  
Ma si era risvegliato in un letto di ospedale e Sam piangeva perché era felice che fosse vivo ma aveva pur sempre perso Jessica e Dean sapeva di non poter reggere il confronto.  
Sarebbe morto volentieri pur di non vedere suo fratello in quelle condizioni.  
Perché era un codardo Dean, sebbene non riuscisse ad ammetterlo nemmeno a se stesso. Era un codardo perché sarebbe morto cento volte pur di non assistere alla sofferenza delle persone che amava e si sarebbe sacrificato altre cento volte per salvare quelle stesse persone dalla sofferenza, restituendo loro quello che avevano perso.  
La vita di Dean era quindi un paradosso: poteva essere un codardo e un eroe nello stesso lasso di tempo? Forse per questo non aveva mai parlato dei suoi problemi a nessuno, perché erano paradossi e alla gente i paradossi non interessano.  
Ma a Castiel sì.  
Castiel lo aveva sempre ascoltato, senza giudicarlo, senza aprire bocca quando era necessario. Castiel semplicemente gli stava accanto, in silenzio, che lui avesse voglia di parlare o no, ed era... liberatorio. Chiacchierare con Castiel era l'equivalente di una boccata d'aria fresca dopo anni passati in apnea e Dean non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa perché se gli avesse incasinato la vita - come era solito fare a tutte le persone che lo circondavano- non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
«Dean?» lo chiamò l'altro, attirando la sua attenzione, e Dean chiuse per qualche istante gli occhi, prima di rispondere.  
«Non fa male. Quando Azazel ha...» deglutì e avvertì la mano di Castiel stringersi attorno alla sua. «... è stato come se qualcosa ti togliesse il fiato nella maniera più violenta possibile. Mi sentivo tutto ad un tratto debole, come se avessi corso per ore, e quando le gambe hanno ceduto mi sono ritrovato con la faccia sul cemento. Sentivo il sangue imbrattare i vestiti ed era, beʼ,  _fastidioso_ , come quando indossi una camicia ancora umida. Ma non faceva male. Ricordo che non faceva male.»  
«Va tutto bene, Dean.» mormorò Castiel, asciugandogli il viso con il pollice della mano.  
Dean aveva iniziato a piangere senza rendersene conto.  
«Sai invece cosa ha fatto davvero male? Sapere di essere una pedina, una fottuta pedina messa da parte solo per ferire Sam. Per non parlare di Jessica. Io non- Cas, non l'ho mai detto a Sammy perché sarebbe stato troppo, sarebbe stato...»  
Castiel lo strinse forte, impedendogli di tremare, e Dean si sentì tanto un bambino, lui che non poteva permetterselo, lui che un bambino non lo era mai stato perché era cresciuto troppo in fretta.  
«Jessica gridava e batteva i pugni contro la finestra. Non riusciva ad aprirla e c'era fumo, così tanto che riuscivo a stento a vederla, e... e volevo fare qualcosa, Cas. Volevo tirarla fuori di lì perché non era giusto, perché lei non c'entrava nulla e non volevo... non volevo che Sam vivesse quello che ha passato mio padre. Ma non ci sono riuscito, era tardi e non sono riuscito- Potevo salvarla, dovevo farlo... per Sam. Non l'ho fatto e mi dispiace. Dio!, mi dispiace così tanto.»  
«Shh, Dean va tutto bene. Non è stata colpa tua.» cercò di tranquillizzarlo Castiel. «Ascoltami! Non è colpa tua, è solo che quando devono accadere certe cose non c'è nulla che tu possa fare per evitarlo.»  
«Io non credo a queste stronzate, Cas. Che era destino o che fa tutto parte di un piano più grande. Non ci credo, non  _posso_ crederci.»  
«Perché no?» lo incalzò l'altro. «Te l'ho già detto, non puoi salvare tutti. Ci provi, è il tuo lavoro, ma... non devi addossarti la colpa per tutto. È sbagliato. È distruttivo. Ti chiedo solo di non farlo, ti prego.»  
Dean ispirò una boccata d'ossigeno e si calmò, poggiando nuovamente la testa sul cuscino e godendosi quella sensazione.  
«Tu lo fai, però.» gli fece notare. «Tu vorresti rimediare a tutto e finisci solo col darti colpe che non hai. Lo fai anche tu, Cas.»  
«E allora? Credi che io sia un buon esempio da seguire? Solo perché faccio cazzate, non significa che tu sia autorizzato a fare lo stesso.» lo riprese, seriamente.  
«Non mi piace come reagisci e odio come affronti i problemi.»  
«Faccio esattamente quello che fai tu, Winchester. Solo che a differenza tua parlo poco, tutto qui.»  
Dean non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. «Credi che questo fantomatico destino ci abbia portati qui perché siamo due idioti dello stesso livello?»  
Castiel gli pizzicò un fianco e si alzò dal letto. «Io non sono un idiota. La prossima volta parla per te.»  
E Dean rise perché a volte non poteva fare a meno di dargliela vinta.  
 

*°*°*

Dean sfogliò pigramente il rapporto terribilmente incompleto di McDermott. D'accordo, quasi tutti in centrale non facevano che consigliargli di mollare il colpo, che a volte quello che accade è esattamente quello che sembra e che, se tutte le tracce portavano alla medesima soluzione, non aveva alcun senso rimuginarci oltre.  
Era stato un suicidio. Un suicidio di un uomo rispettabile, senza scheletri nell'armadio e che amava la moglie alla follia.  
Tuttavia ripetersi quella manfrina non lo aiutava di certo a crederci, figuriamoci a  _credersi._  
Lanciò il fascicolo sulla pila di scartoffie che sicuramente lo avrebbe tenuto lì fino a tarda sera; Dean odiava tutta quella burocrazia, ma la prima volta che aveva cercato di esulare dal compilare i rapporti, John lo aveva letteralmente mangiato vivo. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di ripetere l'esperienza.  
Sospirò e si passò una mano sul viso, ignorando Garth che lo aveva appena raggiunto e gli si era piazzato di fronte con la peggiore delle espressioni stampate in viso.  
«Hai l'aria di uno sul punto di mettersi a piangere» commentò sghignazzando, dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata al fascicolo di McDermott. «Amico, smettila di assillarti. A volte quello che sembra è la realtà, non starci troppo a pensare.»  
Dean rise, cattivo, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. «A me sembri un perfetto idiota, dovrebbe essere indicativo, non credi?»  
Garth incassò il colpo senza replicare, sorridendo mogio. «Sei un po' stressato, lo capisco. Ecco, tieni» gli disse, porgendogli una piccola busta, «sono riuscito a salvare qualche ciambella prima che le divorassero.» aggiunse, per poi tornare alla propria scrivania senza aggiungere altro.  
Dean si sentì in colpa quasi subito: Garth poteva anche essere un idiota, ma lui sapeva essere proprio uno stronzo quando ci si metteva.  
Imprecò a denti stretti e fece per dirigersi verso Garth e scusarsi - era stanco ma non un maleducato!- ma John gli fece cenno di raggiungerlo nel proprio ufficio e Dean fu costretto a rimandare le scuse dopo la ramanzina che lo aspettava.  
Entrò in ufficio e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, alzando le mani in segno di resa. «Sì, lo so, devo consegnare i rapporti e sono in ritardo. Lo so. Ci sto lavorando. Andiamo, mi hai pure visto, sto lavorando sodo!»  
«Siediti.» ordinò John, glaciale, e Dean obbedì, sentendosi esattamente come quando, da ragazzino, combinava qualche guaio e poi veniva scoperto. Anche allora si ritrovava a pensare, in un paio di secondi, a tutto quello che aveva combinato, cercando di capire quale guaio fosse il peggiore.  
«Qualcosa non va?» domandò esitante dopo pochi secondi di silenzio che gli parvero decenni.  
«Abbiamo preso Jimmy Roberts. Quell'idiota non sa coprire bene le sue tracce e non è stato poi così difficile scoprire dove si era cacciato.»  
Dean spalancò le palpebre. «Lo schiavetto di Alastair? Quel Jimmy?» chiese, incredulo. «Con quale scusa lo avete arrestato?»  
«Traffico di droga, lo abbiamo colto sul fatto. Purtroppo il capo non era lì, e nemmeno il suo secondo animaletto domestico.» continuò John.  
C'era qualcosa nella sua voce che Dean non riusciva a capire: sembrava quasi che stesse caricando un'arma e che da lì a poco lo avrebbe colpito.  
Calò nuovamente il silenzio e Dean attese fin quando, convinto che la discussione fosse terminata e che suo padre non avesse più nulla da dirgli, non fece per alzarsi, tentando di congedarsi nel modo più indolore possibile. «Se non altro è un passo avanti. Ora dovrei tornare a lavoro, quindi...»  
«Sai qual è la cosa buffa, Dean?» lo fermò, costringendolo a restare al proprio posto. «Che proprio ieri ho scambiato due chiacchiere con Roberts e quello che mi ha detto è stato... uhm... singolare.»  
Dean deglutì, a disagio. «E sarebbe?»  
«Mi ha detto che qualche settimana fa hai passato una serata in quel bordello da quattro soldi di North Avenue e, sai, a me non interessa cosa fai fuori di qui. Il punto è: lì lavora Meg Masters o mi sbaglio? È una coincidenza che tu abbia chiacchierato con una nostra informatrice o cosa?» domandò John, scettico.  
«Come hai detto tu, non ti riguarda dove passo le mie serate.»  
John rise, alzandosi dalla sua scrivania. «Quindi Roberts non stava per freddarti, vero? E quel tuo amico strambo non era con te, vero? Non solo mi hai disobbedito quando ti avevo espressamente ordinato di tenerti fuori dalla questione, ma hai anche portato con te un civile, Dean. Poteva succedere qualsiasi cosa perché tu sei troppo stupido per eseguire gli ordini!» ringhiò.  
«Non è come sembra e ne stai facendo una tragedia!» obiettò Dean, accennando un sorriso. «Dammi cinque minuti con Roberts e ti farò avere tutte le informazioni che ci servono. Sai che sono in grado di farlo.» aggiunse.  
John sospirò e serrò la mascella, guardando un punto indefinito in mezzo alla stanza, prima di indicare al figlio la porta. «Vai a casa, Dean. Lascia il distintivo qui e vai a casa.»  
«Mi stai prendendo in giro? Cosa- no!»  
«È un ordine.» replicò, ferreo, e Dean non riuscì a non scoppiare a ridere, cacciando fuori il distintivo e lanciandolo senza troppe cortesie sulla scrivania.  
«Non sono uno stupido, papà, e non puoi pensare di poter fare tutto da solo.» mormorò, prima di lasciare l'ufficio.  
Dean aveva avuto tante brutte giornate, ma quella stava raggiungendo livelli sconosciuti.  
Non si sarebbe scusato con Garth quel pomeriggio, ma lo avrebbe fatto presto.  
Non sarebbe andato a casa di Sam a comunicargli la notizia perché qualcosa gli diceva che suo fratello sarebbe stato il prossimo della lista.  
Non avrebbe rimuginato oltre perché non aveva bisogno di un distintivo per fare il suo dovere.  
Ma afferrò quasi subito il telefono e chiamò Castiel perché, quando si trattava di qualcuno con cui parlare di padri esasperanti, lui era la scelta più ovvia.  
   
Castiel posò il sax sul tavolo e afferrò il telefono, lasciando che non squillasse un secondo di più. Sospirò di sollievo quando sentì la voce familiare di Dean attraverso la cornetta.  
«Ehi, tutto bene?»  
«Sì. Dove sei?» domandò Dean, teso.  
Castiel rise. «Hai chiamato a casa, genio. Dove vuoi che sia? Sto per andare al  _Garden._ »  
Dean tacque per pochi istanti e Castiel lo sentì deglutire. «Posso restare da te stanotte?» domandò, come se gli costasse una gran fatica.  
«Se non sparisci domattina, certo.»  
Castiel terminò la telefonata con una strana sensazione all'altezza dello stomaco.  
Si chiese se fosse normale capire perfettamente lo stato d'animo dell'altro da poche frasi sconnesse scambiate per telefono.


End file.
